Nordic Swap
by AMBC
Summary: Never let Mabrook draw without supervision. Now the Nordic 5 are stranded in the Caribbean and worse of all, their bodies are all switched around. Can they return to Europe? And will they find a way to switch back? Contains SuFin, OCs, moments of nudity, pure awkwardness and gremlins.
1. Prologue

_Time: 3:30 p.m_

_Location: Belgrade, Serbia_

It was another normal World Meeting for the nations. Oh yes, it may not look like it but this was definitely normal for them. It usually included France and England throttling each other, Greece and Turkey fighting, with Serbia and Cyprus trying to break them up, Belarus stalking Russia, America talking about how great he was, Denmark annoying the crap out of Norway, Bosnia and Herzegovina talking about fashion with Taiwan and Romano screaming at Spain for treating him like a child.

Iceland let out an annoyed sigh and checked his watch. They have to wait another hour for this stupid meeting to finish. Seriously, why can't they, for once, get anything done?

He looked to his left and saw that Sudan and Morocco were searching around the room, trying to look for Sudan's brother Mabrook, who apparently, has wondered off again. He was told that Mabrook, like his brother Norway, was able to do magic, leading Sudan to believe that his little brother teleported away somewhere in a different part of the building. Iceland believed that the kid might be playing his own version of hide-and-seek on them...or perhaps secretly practicing his magic, but Morocco explained that Mabrook's magic may not be fully developed yet, as any attempt at casting advanced spells would cause some magical mishaps to occur, so the North African countries usually try to keep him away from spell books as much as possible.

But what could go wrong? They didn't bring their spell books with them. And there wasn't anything in this room that would tempt Mabrook to cast spells, right?

If you thought yes, then you're wrong. Because right now, underneath the table were two micronations, who snuck into the meeting and were currently listening to the chaos above them. Sneaking into World Meetings was a habit of Sealand's, since he dreams of becoming an official nation. But today, he decided to take Elleore along with him, who was less then thrilled about sneaking into an important meeting.

'Ten minutes and we're out of here right? I mean this _is _a meeting for nations and there's the possibility we might get caught.' Elleore whispered anxiously, eyes darting around the room in case they might be spotted.

'Relax Elleore, I do this all the time so I'm a natural at this. you just have to do what I say.' Sealand said calmly to the Elleorian teen, 'Even if we do get caught don't worry, you just leave that jerk England to me. After all, this might be the only time you get to attend a World Meeting.'

'I'd _prefer_ not to attend one at all, more so sneak into one.' Elleore muttered, already regretting his decision to come with Sealand.

'You know your brother Elleore, he lets us get away with just about everything.'

'It's not Denmark I'm worried about.'

'Then what are you worried about? And why are we hiding under the table?' Both Elleore and Sealand froze when they heard a new voice behind them. They slowly turned around and saw Mabrook sitting on the floor and looking up at them with wide, curious blue eyes.

'Brilliant, just brilliant.' Elleore hissed, 'We got spotted already, and by a little kid.'

'Don't worry, I have an idea.' Sealand approached the younger nation, 'Hey Mabrook, how are you doing? Listen I heard that you like to draw, am I right?' Mabrook nodded eagerly in response, 'Well today's your lucky day. I have some crayons with me, and paper. All you have to do is not tell anyone that we're here, under the table, plus you must recognise me as an actual nation.'

Mabrook nodded, 'Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone, but can I at least tell my big brother?'

Oh, just seeing those big blue eyes look up at them made Elleore feel guilty that they were getting the little boy involved and apparently, Sealand was feeling the same way, when he quivered, 'Um, w-we'll see. But for now, just enjoy some drawing and don't tell anybody.'

Mabrook nodded and Sealand handed the crayons and paper to the nation, who began to draw to his heart's content. Once they were sure that he was preoccupied with drawing Elleore and Sealand returned their attention to the meeting.

At first Mabrook drew a picture of him and Sudan together, then he drew a picture of all the North African countries together. He had problems trying to get Libya's hair and Sudan's turban right. After a while he got bored, trying to decide what to draw next. He could always draw those musical symbols that his brother loved to draw so much or he could draw his Uncle Greece with a few of his cats. Then he remembered seeing Uncle Egypt draw a shape on the floor in his house once, with different symbols around it. It was really pretty.

Deciding to do what Uncle Egypt did, Mabrook began to draw shapes on a fresh sheet of paper. First he drew a triangle, then he drew a hexagon around the triangle, after that he drew strange symbols around the triangle and hexagon, symbols that no normal person could read. As he continued to draw, he couldn't help but notice his drawing glowing a vivid indigo colour, but he ignored it and giggled, clearly enjoying himself. What he didn't realise was that he was actually casting a spell. And right now, the spot where he was sitting under the table, was directly where the Nordics were sitting, right above him.

* * *

'Ow, Norge, why'd you hit me?'

'Because you're an idiot. And you're annoying.'

'Aw c'mon, I'm just having a bit of fun! Seriously Norge, ya need to lighten up!'

'Looks like it's just another one of those days.' Finland chirped as he watched Denmark and Norway argue, 'So Sweden, got any plans on what you want to do after the meeting?'

'...Hm,' Sweden pondered the question, 'N't exactly. W's thinkin' of makin' meatballs tho'gh.'

'Ooh, that sounds nice. Hey, we should try making meatballs together, I've got some spare ingredients back at my house that we could use. But don't worry, we can use your ingredients as well.' Greenland watched her Nordic friends talk amongst themselves...well all except Iceland, who just watched them talk. She'd admit that they were troublesome at times, but what can you do? This was Northern Europe, the place that she loves and feels that she belongs to, even though she really lives in North America.

She leaned back in her chair. God, when is this stupid meeting, that's reached the stage of 'no longer a meeting about international affairs but more about the nations trying to kill each other' going to end? This was really starting to piss her off. She was just about ready to tell everyone to shut up when she froze.

She heard sounds coming from under the table, sounds that resembled sizzling and crackling. And then she noticed the part of the table where the Nordics were sitting around had indigo coloured smoke leaking from underneath.

'Oh God, the table's on fire!' Greenland screamed, quickly standing up and moving away from the table. All the nations froze and looked at her before bringing their attention to the smoke.

'Indigo smoke...sizzling and crackling noises...' England whispered, taking in what was happening. It took him a good two seconds to realise with horror that the table wasn't on fire but someone was casting a spell under there.

'GET AWAY FROM THE TABLE! NOW!' He screamed as he grabbed the nations that were closest to him and pulled them away. The other nations scrambled from their seats and ran a good distance away from the table. The only nations who weren't so lucky in escaping were the Nordics. Neither of them had enough time to react before each of them felt a rather painful zap. A split-second later they were enveloped in a bright indigo light. Almost immediately after the light faded, the table exploded, startling the other nations.

The only thing that remained after that were five empty seats where the Nordics were originally sitting on, a piece of paper with a spell drawn on it in crayon in the middle of the destroyed table and two rather stunned micronations.

'Is everyone alright?' Germany asked, looking through the smoke and trying to find the Nordics.

'Yeah, we...we're fine.' Greenland whispered. She turned her head and saw that Serbia had Montenegro in a tight hug, no doubt he was shielding her from that explosion.

'Serbia...' Montenegro began, 'it's over, you can let go now.'

Serbia appeared to have only just realised that he was hugging her because he blushed a deeply red colour and quickly let go, 'That...was just a friendly hug. I wasn't protecting you.'

'I think we've got bigger problems right now,' America stated, 'like where the hell are those Northern dudes?'

'Yeah, they were there a minute ago, and now they're gone.' Hungary pointed out.

'M-Mabrook?' Sudan stuttered, eyes darting around the room in a desperate search for his brother.

'What happened to them just now?' Romania asked.

England's eyes flared up when he turned to glare at the one person whom he was sure was responsible for the Nordics' sudden disappearance.

'SEALAND!'

**We have a new story with us today. I was more or less inspired by a picture I saw in DeviantArt of the Nordics all switched around. It also has the same title as my story.**

**OC Appearance:**

**Mabrook: His real name is South Sudan but the North African nations call him Mabrook to avoid confusion between the two brothers. He is the youngest of the North African nations and the most innocent, due to his child like tendencies. He has a habit of clinging onto people's heads, kind of like a koala. Like his brother, he has the ability to do magic, but because of his age, it has gotten most nations into trouble. They can't stay mad at him though, all it takes is one look at his blue eyes and their hearts melt instantly.**

**********Anyway hope you enjoy, please leave a review.**


	2. A Shocking Discovery

**Hello again. You'd be happy to know that my updates will be coming early, starting with Nordic Swap. So basically, this chapter came sooner than expected.**

**I kind of had fun writing this chapter, you'll know why soon. Anyway, enjoy and remember to leave a review**

_Location: Lesser Antilles, Caribbean_

Martinique walked along the sandy beach, in deep thought over some things. Her long auburn hair blew gently in the small breeze.

'Bon sang, what should I do?' She murmured to herself, 'France has been loosing popularity lately, I think it's because people view him as a pervert. This is bad, without support from the other nations I won't be able to get my imports. If only we could train him into controlling his affectionate nature...'

Martinique stopped in her tracks when she heard rustling in a nearby bush. Curiosity growing, she shuffled towards the bush, careful not to startle whoever was hiding in it, 'Hello? Anyone in there?' Suddenly a head popped out of the bush, startling the island nation slightly. Whoever was in the bush moved away from it completely, letting Martinique see that it was a little boy with ruffled black hair and a dark blue robe that made his clear blue eyes stand out. He was holding an indigo coloured crayon in his hand for some reason.

'Why, aren't you a cutie.' Martinique remarked with a smile. She leaned down to get a better view of the boy, 'You're a nation, aren't you? But which one is the question. You don't look European definitely, nor do you look American. You look more like an African, yeah, that must be it.'

'H-hello...' The boy said shyly, looking around the beach as if he was searching for something, 'do you know where my big brother is?'

'Your who?'

'Sudan, he's my big brother, but I think I got separated from him and he might have returned home.'

_So he is_ _African_, Martinique thought, remembering that Sudan was a country in Africa. So if Sudan was his brother, that would mean this boy is South Sudan.

'Sweetie, I can't ensure that I'll get you back home right away,' Martinique explained calmly, 'but I can try to arrange something that will alert your frère of your whereabouts. Would that sound good to you?'

'O-okay.' The boy said.

'What's your name Sugar Pie?' Martinique asked as she held the boy's hand.

'Mabrook.' He replied, his face turning pink slightly.

'Nice name, well Mabrook let's get you back to my house and see what we can do about your frère. Hopefully, we can sort something out.' As she led him back to her house, one thought came into her mind, _How did this kid get all the way here to the Caribbean without swimming and flying? Wait, is he even alone?_

* * *

Why couldn't he have stayed at home? What possessed him to sneak into a World Meeting? Why did he listen to Sealand? Where were his brother and uncles? Those were the questions that ran through Elleore's mind as he stared blankly at the destroyed part of the table, where the Nordics were sitting around. He was so stunned at what happened to them that he didn't notice England stomping over and grabbing his brother by the arm.

'Sealand, what the bloody hell did you do?!' England demanded.

'Let me go you British jerk!' Sealand yelled, trying to squirm out of England's grasp, 'And I didn't do anything!'

'Didn't do-almost the whole of Northern Europe just vanished and you say this isn't your fault!? If that's the case, then explain why you're here, at a meeting, for nations _only_?!'

'I'm a nation too!'

'No, you are not!'

'Am too!'

'Let go of him, bastard!' Greenland marched behind England and whacked him in the head with a fish.

'Ow! What the hell!?' England letted go of Sealand's arm and rubbed the spot where Greenland hit him. Sealand chose this moment to hide behind Greenland, 'Bloody hell Greenland, will you butt out?! I will not have you interfering in my family matters!'

Greenland's eyes flared up, '_Your _family?' She yelled, towering over him, 'Firstly, Sealand is part of the Nordics now, in other words, he's part of _my _family, not yours. And secondly, he was never part of your fucking territory. You said so yourself.' She then concluded in an unnervingly calm voice, 'If you know any better, you would realize that I don't take kindly to people who harm my family,' She growled the last few words, glowering at England, who shrunk back and started shivering. Most of the other nations took a step back from them, 'by the way...you're fucking lucky you're Norway's friend, because if you weren't, you would've been beaten to a fucking pulp.'

Elleore at this point, started to snap out of his brief stupor and was now staring at the pair with a fearful expression. He looked at the ground sheepishly, before timidly looking up, 'You can be real scary when you want be Greenland...' He whispered.

Everyone in the room gave him a weird look. Greenland shook her head at this. Seriously, what were they expecting? Although Denmark and Elleore were brothers, the two of them were completely and positively different. Denmark always spoke so proudly, while Elleore was just the opposite. The only exception to that was when he was with the people he knew well. He was always so calm and timid, and Denmark was so loud and energetic.

Germany cleared his throat, 'I think we should focus on more serious issues right now, other than family matters,' He said calmly, 'we should focus on trying to find the Nordic nations.'

'They're not the only nations we have to find.' Austria muttered, gesturing towards Sudan, who was huddled up in a corner, shaking all over and with Egypt, Libya and Morocco trying to calm him down. It was clear that he didn't take the disappearance of his brother well.

'Indeed,' Said England, regaining his composure. He bent down and picked up Mabrook's drawing, that laid on the floor, 'I'll go through my spell books back home to see if I can find something that may help us look for them. In the meantime, we are leaving you in charge of the search Greenland, so we are holding you responsible for it.'

'Just as long as those spells aren't curses, I'm cool with you using them.' America called out.

'Bloody hell...just shut up, and let me go home and get started.' He said as he turned to leave. Greenland watched him in a daze as he opened the doors to the exit of the meeting room. He was rather calm about America telling him to not use curses, so it must be a sign that the rift between them was starting to cool. Suddenly, Greenland realised something.

'Wait a minute. How am I suppose to take responsibility for all this?! Where do I even begin?!' She screamed across the hallway to England, but he didn't answer. That really sent Greenland's blood boiling, 'That's great, just great. Dump everything on me, England! YOU FUCKING SUCK!'

England heard the doors slam shut behind him but he remained unfazed and continued to make his way out of the building. _God, that woman's temper_. As he made his way to the elevator, England couldn't help but look at the drawing Mabrook made, finding it baffling that such a small child could make a spell perfectly. How was this even possible?

_He must of saw someone do a spell like this, yeah, that was it. _He tried to assure himself, _It has__ to be it. The lad is too innocent_ _to know what he's capable of, plus he might not understand what he just did. _He tore his eyes away from the shapes and began to focus on the crudely drawn symbols around the triangle and hexagon, his pace slowing down a bit as he took in their meaning.

England's eyes widened with shock and he practically sputtered when he read those symbols that were hard to figure out. But England knew what they meant, he knew exactly what they meant.

'Ooooohhhhh...bollocks.'

* * *

'That wasn't very nice Greenland.' Elleore said quietly as Greenland stomped back over to the other nations after slamming the doors shut.

'No, it wasn't.' Estonia remarked, nodding his head in agreement.

'Excuse me if I'm fucking pissed right now!' Greenland snapped, sending a cold gaze at the pair. Elleore shrunk back at her gaze, causing the female Nordic to let out a heavy sigh. Even if he was Denmark's brother, Greenland couldn't stay mad at him, 'Sorry Elle, it's just...I don't really know what to do.'

'Then we'll help you!' Sealand said immediately, 'I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna find my family, no matter what!'

'You have our support as well.' Estonia remarked, gesturing to him and the other Baltics, 'The Nordics are our friends, so we'll help each other in finding them. We'll make sure you won't do this alone Greenland.'

Elleore stood straight up again and gave Greenland a small smile and a nod. Greenland couldn't help but feel grateful for their support, 'Thanks you guys. It really does help.'

'That may be the case but you still have no idea where the other Nordics are.' Portugal explained, 'Even if you do agree to help each other, how will you find them? How will you bring them back?'

At the mention of these questions, all eyes turned to Serbia, who looked back at everyone with a perplexed expression, 'Why are you all staring at me like that?'

'Aren't you supposed to be the dude who invents stuff?' Asked America.

'Yeah, don't you like, have a machine or something that can like, tell us where the Nordics are?' Hong Kong added.

The Asian did bring up a good question. The Serb tapped his temple, pondering before replying, 'I think...I may have something that could pin-point us to where the Nordics are located exactly, but I'm going to need a part of them for it to work, just a minor piece.'

'Does the Empathy Link between me and Denmark count?' Elleore asked.

'Your what?' Serbia asked as all eyes suddenly turned to the Nordic micronation.

'Empathy Link,' Elleore explained, a little uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, 'When I was younger Uncle Norway cast a spell on me and Denmark, which sort of caused an Empathy Link to form between us. I don't remember why he did it, but I think he did it to punish Denmark for something he did. He was supposed to remove it a long time ago but I think he forgot about it. Anyway, it's thanks to the Empathy Link that me and Denmark can sort of sense each other's emotions and we can communicate telepathy. We can also read each other's minds as well. Trust me, even from here I can tell that bror is thinking of nothing but beer.'

'And, by any chance, do you have a physical mark of the Empathy Link?' Serbia asked with mild curiosity.

'Yeah, we both have a marking in the shape of the Nordic cross on our bodies.'

The Serb nodded, 'That's all I needed to hear. I think we've found a part of the Nordics that we can use to find them. Alright Greenland, Elleore, I need you both to come back to my house. We're going to use the physical mark of the Empathy Link to find the Nordics.' He grabbed Elleore by the arm and dragged him to the exit, with Greenland trailing behind them.

'It won't hurt will it?' Elleore asked nervously.

'Don't worry, the procedure is safe and painless,' Serbia assured him, 'however, because I have absolutely no idea where the mark is on your body, I'm going to need you to strip down to the waist when we get to my house.'

'Wait, WHAT?!'

Before following the pair to the elevators, Greenland turned to look back at Sealand and the Baltics, 'I want you four to head back to Northern Europe and get some supplies ready. Sealand, does your fort still move?'

'Yep! My fort always moves at sea~.'

'Good, 'cause I've got a feeling we're gonna need it. Alert the Nordic Islands on what we're doing and call up anyone who's willing to help us. We need as many people as we can on this.'

'Don't worry Greenland. We'll get it all done.' Lithuania exclaimed. Greenland stared at them for a few moments before nodding and then rushing out of the meeting room to catch up with Elleore and Serbia.

'And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!' She called over her shoulder. _Hang in there you guys. Wherever you are, we'll be coming for you._

* * *

Darkness.

That was first thing Denmark saw when his consciousness returned to him. It didn't take him long to realise that his eyes were closed. He groaned, feeling something warm around his body and something soft under his head. He groggily felt around and realised that he was lying in a bed of some kind.

At first Denmark thought he got drunk again and did a lot of crazy things, but when he felt a brief but sharp pain flow through his body did his most recent memories return to him: he was at a World Meeting in Serbia, where he was trying to have fun with his best friend Norway, that was when he saw indigo coloured smoke coming out from under the table, in the spot where he and the other Nordics were sitting. Then they all got zapped by something and a bright light surrounded them after that. That was the last thing Denmark remembered before passing out.

He felt around his body, making sure that it was still in one piece. He sighed in relief when he found that nothing was damaged. Sure his body felt a bit thinner than usual but he concluded that it was because he was unconscious for a few days, so eating was obviously out of the question. Speaking of a few days, how long was Denmark passed out? What day was it now?

Debating in his head on whether he should get out of the bed or not, he cracked open his eyelids to be greeted by a cream-coloured ceiling with seashell shape patterns carved into it. Without sitting up, Denmark turned his head to the left and saw that he was in some bedroom, with marine coloured plaster walls, a wooden wardrobe and white curtains that were closed, leaving only small rays of sunlight to pass through them. Denmark could make out the outline of what looked like flowers behind the curtains.

He admitted that this room was nice, it had an almost relaxed and exotic feel to it in fact. _Norge and the others must be somewhere nearby, _He thought. The first thing he was going to do when he gets out of bed was to find the other Nordics. Hopefully, they can figure out what happened at the meeting and find a way to head back home without getting into trouble.

As he thought this, something floated in his vision, out of the corner of his eye, causing Denmark to tear his eyes away from the room and see what it was. It was a strand of hair that seemed to have flown away from the rest of his head. It ended in a small curl and had a barely visible dot beside it. The curl looked vaguely familiar for some reason. Denmark lifted his hand out of the covers and brought it up to brush the curl away.

_What the...? _Denmark sat up in the bed when he felt something hard and slightly cold in his hair. He didn't know what it was, but he did made out that it was a cross of some kind. Shaking his head, Denmark ran a hand through his hair in hopes to sooth his rising nerves. He froze and quickly drew back his hand. He felt something different about his hair. It felt much more neat, and softer, not the wild, spiky hair that he had. Wide awake at this point, he looked down and noticed something off about his hands as well. They were slimmer than usual, but still with a masculine look to them. They were also slightly paler.

He scrambled out of the bed, hoping to figure out what was wrong with him, only to fall face-flat onto the floor. Groaning, Denmark pushed himself off the floor and got into a sitting position. Why did he feel so disjointed and out of place? It was as if he wasn't himself. Placing his hands on the bed, he quickly stood up, only just realising that he was a head shorter than normal. Taking a chance, Denmark slowly looked down at his body and saw that he was outfitted in a navy blue sailor outfit. A sailor outfit that looked suspiciously like..._That is not possible._

Denmark raced out of the bedroom, eyes darting around the unfamiliar hallway for an entrance to a bathroom...and a mirror. As soon as he spotted a slightly ajar door that showed marbled walls and a tiled floor, he pushed it open and entered the room. He moved forward towards the circular mirror over the sink.

He almost fainted when he saw his reflection. Who stared back at Denmark in the mirror wasn't his own reflection but someone else's, someone he knew all too well; light blonde hair, dull, almost emotionless blue eyes, a detached hair curl and a Nordic cross shaped barrette in his hair.

Denmark was looking at Norway.

**'Tis a cliffhanger. Oh, the wonderful, dramatic endings that pop into my head when I conclude a chapter.**

**At least we now know whose body Denmark ended up in. Can you all guess which body the rest of the Nordics will be trapped in before I write the next few chapters?**

**Also, on the note if there will be any pairings in this story. Well, I haven't really given it a lot of thought. When I write my stories, I usually keep the parings to one side, and even when I do use pairings, they're usually OC/canon, girl/boy pairings. However, there may be a smidge of Sweden/Finland fluff in this, not to mention there will be a Denmark/OC plot, which I'm tending to focus on more.**

******That's all for now.**


	3. Bitter Iced Tea

'What the hell?!' Denmark screamed, only to clasp a hand over his mouth when he heard his voice, which he knew very well was not his own. Looking at his(really Norway's) reflection, he realised three things: 1) he was in Norway's body, 2) he had woken up in an unfamiliar house and 3) he was now stuck with Norway's vocal-cords. Not the best bit of news to be woken up to.

_Okay, calm down, _Denmark thought as he tried to take soothing breaths, which only partially worked since he was still really freaked out, _you can think this through. _He shakily sat down on the edge of a bathtub and tried to figure out how he got like this. _Right, so I was at that meeting with everyone else, then this wierd smoke started appearing from underneath the table, me and the others got zapped by something and then this light surrounded us...that's all I can remember. Damn. _A thought then occurred to him, _Maybe...maybe this is all a dream. Yeah, that's it! A strange, creepy, I've-turned-into-my-best-friend dream. That must be it...right?_

To see if his theory was true, Denmark slowly lifted his hand and laced his fingers around the hair curl that floated beside his head. He then stood up and walked over to the mirror again. After closing his eyes tightly, Denmark pulled hard on the curl. _Ah! So this thing is attached to his head. _He slowly opened his eyes, hoping that it worked, only to find a pair of dull, blue eyes looking back at him through the glass. _Great, so __this isn't a dream, this is real. Great, just great. The others are never gonna believe me when I find them._

That was when Denmark realised something, _The others...oh crap, could they be...! _He stumbled back from the mirror and ran out of the bathroom. It was obvious; the other Nordics got caught up in that bright light like Denmark. There was no denying it. They all must be in the same position as he was. Nodding is head in certainty, Denmark proceeded to find the exit to this house, his first priority being to find the others, Norway especially since the Norwegian knew magic really well so he might be able to fix this, 'If this is another one of your wacko spells England, then I'm signing you up for the therapy.' Denmark muttered. Somehow that came out extremely awkward in the Norwegian's voice.

Finding the exit proved to be a problem, since Denmark didn't know this house at all, so he got lost easily. After taking an unnecessary tour of the house Denmark found himself in what looked like, a living room. He leaned on the door frame, trying to think things through, _Where the hell is the exit? _He thought. Seriously, is this house really that big? He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, only to draw them back when he remembered whose hair he currently had, _So wait, if I'm here in Norge's body...then where the hell's my body? _He had a few ideas on who could be occupying his body right now, but they were just guesses, nothing more, _It could be any one of the others, since they may have all switched too._

Denmark then shuddered when he realised that he may have to meet himself face to face during his search for the others. He wondered if he could handle that..._No, it's my body, so I can handle it...I think. _He shook his head, _I really need to find my body and fast. If any one of the others are stuck in it, then there's a possibility they might damage my good looks. There isn't anything wrong with Norge's body either, it's just not mine._

'Hello?'

'AAAHH!' Denmark let out cry of surprise and jumped back when he heard a female voice behind him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise there was someone standing at the door frame behind him.

'Oh, s-sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.' The voice behind him was like silk to Denmark, soft and angelic almost. It sounded a bit surprised as well from his scream.

After composing himself, Denmark whipped around to see who talked to him from behind, 'Holy Copenhagen...' He whispered, feeling his breath get caught in his throat when he saw who stood before him. She was of slender build, wearing a dark-pink, sleeveless dress that reached down to her feet. Her skin was a clear hazelnut brown and her long, black, waist-length hair had a white/pink flower in it. In general, this mystery woman was very pretty in Denmark's eyes...or Norway's...ah screw it, they were his eyes for now.

'I see you're awake and up.' The stranger said a bit bashfully, rubbing her arm and looking down at the ground, 'I don't mean to ask a personal question, especially after you've just awoke but...are you country like me?'

A thousand thoughts were running through Denmark's head on what to say to her, but not a good one came to mind. Even after he snapped out of his stupor, he only managed to say, 'Um...yeah, I'm a country.' He winced slightly when he spoke. He still wasn't used to having a different voice...or accent for that matter.

The female nation nodded, 'So my belief was right after all.'

'What?'

'You were emitting an aura that matched mine.' The nation explained, 'I felt it when I saw you passed out on the beach.'

Denmark almost fell over when she told him this, 'I was passed out? On a beach?'

'Yes, why else did you think you're in my home?'

_So this is her house, _Denmark thought, '...Did you just say 'beach'?

'Yes.'

'And you're...?'

'Dominica. My name is Dominica.'

'Right...Dominica' That name sounded familiar to Denmark for some reason. It was a country that he had never visited before, he only heard the name, from Cuba mainly.

'So...are you thirsty?' Dominica asked after an awkward silence. Denmark swallowed, he was so focused on the whole body-switching problem that he didn't realise how dry his throat felt until now. He knew if he stayed for a drink, he would only delay his search for the others, but then again, he didn't want to hurt this country's feelings, since she brought him to her house after he passed out.

_Well...maybe a quick drink wouldn't hurt,_ 'Yeah, now that you mention it I am thirsty.'

Dominica smiled, a rather sweet smile, 'In that case, let's go to the kitchen and get some iced tea.'

'Great! Let's go.' With that said, Denmark blindly made a left turn.

'Em...the kitchen is to the right.' Dominica called out, pointing her finger in the opposite direction.

'Eh heh, sorry 'bout that, maybe you should lead.' Denmark said sheepishly, _Dammit, I'm starting to sound like Elleore, _the female nation giggled before gently taking his arm and leading him to the kitchen. Even her giggle was soft and silky, like a silver bell Denmark noted. He couldn't deny it, this female nation truly was beautiful, in appearance and personality. It almost made Denmark feel content that he was with her. _I'm sure the others can survive a few hours without me looking for them._

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Europe.

'Almost there,' Said Serbia as he sat in front of his computer, 'we just need to wait for it to load and then we have their location.'

'As long as it's quick.' Greenland muttered, looking down at Elleore's clothes, which lay in a bundle on the floor. Elleore himself was hooked to a few wires that were connected to the computer, and he was completely red all over. Neither him nor Greenland wanted Elleore to strip down to the waist but Serbia explained that it was the only way to find the Empathy Link mark. At least he allowed Elleore to keep his underwear on, that he was grateful for. They did find the mark eventually; it was somewhere on Elleore's waist, on his side.

'The loading's complete!' Serbia exclaimed, 'All right computer, show us where the Nordics are...' He read the data on the screen and his face immediately fell, 'Ох мој Боже, you're kidding me...'

'What? Where are they?' Greenland asked, getting a bit impatient.

'You won't believe me if I tell you.'

'Dammit, will you stop being fucking difficult and tell me already!'

The Serb stared at the screen. He knew Greenland will never believe him if he told him where the Nordics were, but then again, he really didn't want her arrows in his chest. Like many nations, Serbia knew perfectly well that an angry Greenland was a dangerous omen. _Maybe if I tell her firsthand then the fireworks would be less severe, _Serbia thought, taking a deep breath before hastily speaking, 'The Nordics are in the Caribbean.'

'...Excuse me?'

'They're in the Caribbean.' Serbia repeated calmly, 'Scattered across the Lesser Antilles to be exact.' Cue another pause, '...Greenland?'

'Is this some fucking joke?!' The female Nordic demanded.

'No, it isn't. See for yourself.' Serbia got out of his chair to allow Greenland to see the data on the computer. Once her eyes took in what was on the screen, she let out a string of curses, 'What the fucking hell?! How the fuck did they get all the way there?!'

'Mabrook must have teleported them there after he drew that spell.' Elleore said quietly, 'Can I put my clothes back on now?'

'You may be right.' Serbia replied, ignoring the teen's question, 'Which means if the Nordics are stranded in the Lesser Antilles then Mabrook must be there too.'

'That'll be good news for Sudan.' Greenland said, remembering how distressed the Sudanese was after his brother disappeared.

'I should've put a leash on Sealand,' Elleore muttered, 'no, I should've discouraged him from sneaking into the meeting. None of this wouldn't have happened if I had done something to stop him.'

'Elle, it isn't your fault,' Greenland said sympathetically, 'you know Sealand, he would've sneaked into the meeting anyway. Sure he can be a hassle, but he means well. If only England can see that.'

Serbia snorted at that last sentence, 'England thinks _his_ brother's a nuisance, he should spend five minutes with-'

'SERBIA!'

Greenland jumped back when a blur of dark red and blue appeared out of nowhere and tackled Serbia to ground in a hug.

'Kosovo, get the hell off of me!' Serbia yelled, trying to squirm out of his brother's grip.

'Not until you recognise meeeeeeeeee~!'

'Get _off_!' Serbia managed to pry Kosovo off of him and quickly rose to his feet, scowling at his former province, 'I thought I told you to stay out of my lab!'

'Aww, but Bro, you know how much I like to see you~,' Kosovo chirped, 'we'd be able to get along more if I start being recognised.'

'_Never_,' Serbia began, 'will I recognise you as an actual nation. Besides, the only reason half the world recognises you is because America promised them financial support.'

'Albania doesn't think so~.'

'Yeah, well Albania's an idiot.'

As she watched the two brothers argue Greenland studied the appearance of Kosovo. He had bright amber eyes that were full of childlike hyperactivity, his red hair was so dark it was almost brown and his lips were just like Belgium's; curled like a cat's mouth.

'Hey, is there any cool gadgets here that I can borrow?' Kosovo dashed to a nearby box that was placed in a corner of the room and began digging through it.

'Absolutely not!' Serbia roared, 'I banished you from touching my inventions after you burnt down Vojvodina's house! I had to share my room with him for a whole month!'

'If I'm forbidden to touch your inventions then why am I looking through this box~?'

'Because all that is junk,' Serbia muttered begrudgingly, 'inventions that were supposed to work but proved to be a complete waste in the end.'

'Like these hypno goggles?' Kosovo held up a pair of goggles with spiral patterns on the lens. Grinning, he placed the goggles over his eyes and looked directly at his brother. As he did, the spiral patterns began to swirl around in a clockwise position, 'You will do as I command.' He said in a whimsical voice, 'You, the Republic of Serbia, will recognise the Republic of Kosovo as a nation.'

Rather than getting hypnotised by the goggles, Serbia simply stomped over and removed them from Kosovo's head, 'Yeah nice try, but these things don't work. I know because I tried the goggles myself.'

'Aw, no fun~.' Kosovo said with a pout. that was when he saw Elleore, 'Hhheeyyyyy Serbia~,' he began, tearing his eyes away from his elder brother and looking at the Danish micronation, 'why is there a half-naked micronation in your lab~?' At this question, Elleore turned an even deeper shade of red from embarrassment. This was definitely the worst day of his life.

Serbia closed his eyes, annoyed at his brother's interference, 'If you must know, the five nations of Northern Europe-Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland-got themselves transported to the Caribbean during the World Meeting and-'

'Wait, there was a World Meeting on today? How come I wasn't told about it?!' Kosovo whined.

'Because you're not a fully recognised nation, so don't interrupt!' Serbia snapped, 'Like I said, the Nordics are scattered across the Caribbean and we're on a mission to get them back to Europe.'

'So this is like an adventure~!' Kosovo said excitedly, jumping up and down from barely contained joy.

'...Yeah...an adventure...' Serbia muttered, already exasperated from his brother's unexpected visit.

'Sweet! Hey, can I join in on the adventure? Can I? Can I? Can I?' Kosovo asked Greenland. The female Nordic saw a gleam of excitement in the de facto nation's eyes, excitement that matched Sealand's whenever he met a new micronation.

'Take him with you..._please_...' Serbia whispered. Greenland could tell that the Serb was literally begging her to let Kosovo join them in their search for the Nordics.

'Well...we do need some extra help-' She began.

'Then it's settled!' Kosovo exclaimed, swiping the goggles back from Serbia and dragging Elleore out of the lab before the Serb could scold him again, 'Onward...to adventure!'

'W-wait! Can I least put my clothes back on first?!' Cried Elleore.

* * *

'So you're a nation from Europe?' Dominica asked curiously as she gave a glass of iced tea to Denmark.

'Ja, you can find me in the north.' The Dane(or Norwegian given his current position) said cheerfully. He took a seat beside a window after taking the glass from Dominica.

'Huh...' She looked at the window absently for a moment before her checks turned pink, 'I don't think I asked for your name.' She covered her face in shame, 'I'm such an idiot...'

'Huh? Oh no! Really, it's fine! Everyone forgets about asking for names sometimes.' Denmark assured her. Somehow, he found it cute that she was being so modest, and she looked cuter still when she blushed. He then paused, pondering whether he should use his real name or Norway's name, before replying, 'Um...the name's Denmark.' _Heh, why not? She looks like someone who doesn't travel much, so she might not know the Europeans very well._

'Denmark...what an interesting name.' Dominica murmured, 'It definitely sounds like a name you hear in the north...'

'Exactly!' Denmark answered with a grin before remembering something that was on his mind, 'Hey uh, Dominica? Where does your country live in?'

'Well actually, I'm an island nation. I'm part of the Lesser Antilles, which is in the Caribbean-'

Denmark almost spilt his drink when he heard that bit of information, 'What the hell?! How is that even possible!?' He then noticed the startled look Dominica was giving him. Clearly, he may have spooked her, 'Sorry, go on.' He said in a casual manner after he cleared his throat. In his head he was screaming, _How the HELL did I end up in a region that's floating between North and South America?!_

Dominica blinked before speaking, 'Um...okay...you didn't bump your head or anything did you? Because you were in quite a deep sleep when I found you.'

'Don't worry, I'm fine,' Denmark assured her, waving his hand in a dismissive manner, 'Really.' In the back of his mind, he was kind of hoping that he really did bang his head on something, especially after remembering that the hand he waved in front of him wasn't his own, 'Seriously, nothing is broken.'

'If you're sure...'

'Yeah, I'm sure.' Denmark was certain he made this nation feel uncomfortable, _Great, there goes a good first impression, _He thought bitterly as he took a sip of his drink. Biggest mistake he ever made. Denmark almost got sick when the drink entered his mouth. It tasted bitter, horribly bitter. He couldn't decide if it was Norway's taste buds or the drink itself that made it taste like crap. Rather than spitting it out, Denmark simply looked at Dominica and smiled politely.

'Oh, you like it.' She noticed, a look of relief appearing on her face. She appeared to have forgotten Denmark's outburst earlier, that was a good sign, 'I was afraid that you wouldn't. Sometimes when I make iced tea, I get nervous about whether people will like it or not,' When she wasn't looking, Denmark quickly leaned over and silently spat the drink into a potted plant, which was on the window sill beside him.

'Yeah well, ya never know who would like iced tea.' Denmark said casually, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Dominica said thoughtfully, 'I think my brothers would beg to differ though.'

'Brothers?'

'Barbados and Grenada. They're both older than me...actually all of the Lesser Antilles are older than me.' She studied the Dane-turned-Norwegian with deep brown eyes, 'Do you have any siblings?'

'Well, in Northern Europe there are five nations: me, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland. Sometimes Greenland, an island nation in North America, is included. With the exception of Norway and Iceland, we aren't actual siblings, but we are like siblings, with me being the oldest of course. Also, I have a little brother named Elleore, who's a micronation. Sweden has a kid brother called Ladonia, also a micronation and the biggest pain in the neck that you could find. Thankfully, he gets stuck in the computer everytime someone switches it off and Sealand, micronation number 3, is Sweden's adopted son. Also there's Valtio, Finland's creepy cousin.'

'Wow...that's quite a family.' Dominica remarked.

'Heh, ya get used to it.' Denmark replied with a shrug. He pretended to take a sip of his drink. Again, when Dominca wasn't looking he poured a bit of the drink into the potted plant, 'Question number 2: Was I the only one you found? I mean...there weren't four others with me, were there?'

'Well, yes, you were the only one on that beach,' She said with a frown, 'Why? Are you looking for someone?'

'Sort of...' He said hesitantly, 'four people actually, one of whom looks kinda like me.' He said the last part quietly to himself.

'I see...well if we're lucky, the other Lesser Antilles will come across them. They usually call me if they come across anything unusual.'

'Right...' For a while, they sat in silence, with Dominica drinking the rest of her iced tea. Clearly, they ran out of topics to discuss, 'So Dominica...' Denmark began, breaking the ice, 'do you like Millionbøf?'

Dominica tilted her head, 'What is that Denmark? Is it a dish from your home?'

Denmark gaped at her, 'Seriously? You've never had Millionbøf before?'

'No, I haven't...'

Denmark quickly stood up, 'We gotta get you to a shop ASAP! Where's the exit to your home?'

'It's at the front of my house, beside the living room.'

'Great! Let's go to the nearest supermarket and get the ingredients for Millionbøf. Just wait till dinner Dominica. You're gonna have the best dish that's ever been made in Denmark!'

And with that said, Denmark dragged Dominica out of the house and into the streets, to a supermarket.

**OC Appearances:**

**Dominica: A beautiful island nation in the Caribbean, who is famous for her unspoiled rain-forests, hence her nickname 'The Nature Isle of the Caribbean'. She is very sweet and open-minded and isn't afraid to help others in need. Out of all the Lesser Antilles, Dominica is the youngest and most mature. Her older brothers are Grenada and Barbados and her cousin is Anguilla.**

**Kosovo: a _very _hyperactive de facto nation and the younger brother of Serbia. A teenager who has problems keeping still and who has a short attention span, so you can say he's got a high case of ADHD. Despite this, he's got a happy-go-lucky and optimistic spirit. He believes that all the nations will recognise him if he gets Serbia to recognise him, a task that proves to be challenging, since the Serb refuses to recognise his brother out of pride. Kosovo believes that the Balkans and Nordics are cousins, given how their histories are similar, the rest of the said nations however, are not so sure.**

**Millionbøf- A type of Danish beef dish that's served with either pasta, rice or potatoes.**

**Ох мој Боже means Oh my God in Serbian.**

**That's all for now. Remember to leave a review.**


	4. Checkmate

**Hey there, hope you all are still enjoying the story. Just to let you know that updates may now become scarce for a while after this chapter, mainly because I have to prepare for exams after the holidays.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4. Remember to leave a review.**

'Don't get worked up my Sudanese brother. We will find him, we always do.' Morocco assured Sudan gently as he gave the shaken nation a tall glass of green tea, 'Now, let's relax and have ourselves some Moroccan made green tea.'

'My fault...' Sudan whispered, 'I should have looked under the table.'

'No, no, no. It isn't your fault Sudan, Mabrook is a magic-bound nation, like you, England and at one point, me. Magic could've happened anywhere, even at World Meetings. I'm confident that the spell couldn't have teleported Mabrook far. Big brother Morocco will make sure that you're reunited with your brother. And Westy here will help also.'

'Shut up boob!'

'So you see my Sudanese brother, you have nothing to worry about.' England eyed the pair across the living room. He never wanted anybody appearing at his doorstep, especially when the Brit was trying to find a spell that may help with bringing the Nordics back from...well wherever they were. But Morocco insisted on bringing Sudan to England's house, stating that 'My Sudanese brother is still very distressed and the rest of my siblings aren't helping matters. It would be better if one of his former caretakers calmed his nerves.' Somehow England was unable to find the words to keep the North African nations out of his house, especially when he saw the state Sudan was in.

Sure that meant enduring the sounds of passive aggressive comments from Western Sahara to Morocco, but England couldn't leave Sudan in upset mode. After all, Sudan is one of the few ex-colonies that England is still very fond of, along with Hong Kong. He sighed and looked at a clock on the wall. _What's bloody taking him so long?_ he thought irritably. The drawing Mabrook made rested on the coffee table in front of him. When they arrived, Morocco and Sudan studied the drawing themselves and their reactions were mixed; Sudan became even more distressed and in a panic while Morocco insisted on reversing the spell. However England managed to calm both nations down, he'll never know. The only thing they can do now is wait for their next visitor to arrive.

'Goodness, all this waiting sure is tiring,' Morocco said with a sigh before perking up, 'oh, we should invite my best friend America over. He always knows how to make everything a good time.'

'Don't even think about it!' England exclaimed, 'This is my house you git, and I am _not_ having that hamburger obsessed nitwit over!'

'I think you just said nitwit.'

'Oh shut up!'

Just then the door bell sounded throughout the house. England stood up and walked to a nearby window and peeked through it. There, he spotted Romania standing outside the door. Within a few moments, England had the door opened and Romania inside the abode.

'Alo, sorry I'm late England!' Romania said as he took a seat on the couch, 'I sort of got caught in traffic.'

'Oh it's no problem!' Morocco chirped, 'London is always crowded with heavy traffic, so it's natural that you'd be late.'

The Brit huffed at the Moroccan but said nothing. He should've let Sudan in but Morocco out. Still though, he needed to get to more important matters, 'I think we should talk about something a bit more serious.' He handed the drawing over to the Romanian, 'This is the spell that Mabrook unwittingly casted at the World Meeting. I think you'll be a bit surprised at what is there.'

Romania studied the drawing for a good while before practically gaping at it in shock, 'O Doamne is that...?'

'Indeed,' England replied with a nod of his head, 'I don't know how Mabrook did it, but he somehow managed to cast two spells together on that page.'

'I was incredulous as well, but it wasn't until I read the symbols did I accept the impossible,' Morocco chipped in, 'goodness, who would've thought that little Mabrook would do what Egypt did when he casted that spell.'

'Be that as it may,' England continued with a dismissive wave of his hand, 'we know that there are two spells on that sheet of paper. One of them is a teleportation spell, which caused the Nordics and Mabrook to end up in some other part of the world.'

'What's the other spell?' Romania asked.

'...'Tis a body-switching spell.' Sudan answered quietly after a long pause.

The Romanian gaped at the Sudanese, 'A _body-switching spell_?!'

'Yes, you know, a spell that causes two or more individuals to trade places-' Morocco began.

'I know what it does! It's just...how did a little boy managed to cast a spell like _that _without any problems?'

The Moroccan thought hard for a good long while before snapping his fingers, 'I've got it! When all the North Africans were at Egypt's house, he casted the same spell that Mabrook drew...minus the teleportation spell.'

'I didn't know Egypt casted a similar spell to this,' England said thoughtfully, 'what was he trying to gain from casting it.'

Morocco smirked widely when England said that, 'Well, it was about two months ago, sometime after we found Mabrook. Egypt used this spell to make Greece and Turkey switch places, hoping it will help the two become more friendlier towards each other. It proved to be a lost cause in the end though,' He chuckled at the memory, 'goodness, I remember how those two ran around as each other for a whole week before Sudan here used his magic to switch Greece and Turkey back after he got fed up with all the chaos going on around him.'

'Even you must admit that they were only causing more problems when they weren't in their proper bodies Morocco,' Sudan muttered, 'somebody had to put an end to it all...'

'I presume they got into a lot of trouble with each other, right?' England asked, smiling at the thought of Greece and Turkey acting like each other.

'Goodness, you have no idea! Trust me, you should've seen what Turkey did to Greece's hair when they were switched. I don't think our Greek friend will ever let him live it down.'

Both England and Romania couldn't help but laugh at the Moroccan's story. Even Western Sahara and Sudan found themselves smiling a little at the memory, even though the latter was still very worried about the whereabouts of his brother. Once the two magicians settled down again, everyone began to get back to the main topic.

'Alright, so what're we gonna do about the Nordics?' Romania asked, 'Even if we do find them, there's a strong possibility that they're gonna be all switched around, including Norway.'

'That's correct,' England remarked before turning to Sudan, 'Do you have any knowledge about this spell Sudan? You know since, you were the one who reversed it...'

'This body-switching spell Egypt and Mabrook used is of African origin,' Sudan explained, 'it's real name is Commutatio Animas, which is Latin for Exchange of Souls. it is an ancient spell that has been passed down through generations of magicians. Many have used it to end wars and bring peace to nations. The way to cast and reverse it is very complexed. Like many spells from Africa, Commutatio Animas can only be triggered by writing the incantation for the spell down, not saying it out loud.'

'So does that mean it's safe to tell us what the incantation is without triggering the spell?' England asked.

'Of course...' Sudan cleared his throat before saying the incantation:

_Great Spirits of Africa, heed my call,_

_Change the body, the soul and the mind,_

_Teach those with ignorance in their hearts to look deeper than the surface,_

_Let a journey begin for them,_

_The prize reflected in another's eyes._

_When they learn to see and not look,_

_And when they see what they lack,_

_Then role-reversal will change them back._

'And that's the incantation,' Sudan concluded, 'those symbols on the drawing is in fact, the Arabic version of the incantation. Though however Mabrook managed to write Arabic perfectly without turning it into scribbles is beyond me...'

'Bloody hell, is that supposed to be some puzzle or something?'

'No, it may not look like it but it's actually quite simple.' Sudan replied, with Morocco nodding his head in agreement.

'But what it says about role-reversal and what they're lacking...' Romania stated before a feeling of dread crept into his stomach, 'oh God, the Nordics aren't gonna be in those situations where they can't switch back until they learn to appreciate each other more, are they?'

'Hm? Oh goodness no!' Morocco exclaimed, 'This spell usually tries to catch people out. Fortunately it doesn't work on us Africans.'

'So it's a trick riddle.'

'Exactly! Basically, the last line is simply telling us that we just need to write down the incantation _backwards _in order to reverse the spell that's been cast on our Nordic friends.'

'But there is a catch,' Sudan said sadly, 'since the spell is of African origin, only a magician from Africa can cast and reverse the spell.'

England groaned and ran a hand through his hair wearily. Brilliant, just brilliant. Just when they thought they've found a solution to a problem, someone comes along and blurts out the catch. Everyone in the room knew that the only African nation who was possibly with the Nordics was Mabrook. That was the problem, since Mabrook was still a child, so he won't be able to write the incantation backwards, 'I guess we don't really have a choice. We'll have to wait until Greenland finds the Nordics and brings them back here, so we can get one of the African nations to change them back. Meanwhile, our Northern friends, wherever they are, are going to have to survive a few days as each other without loosing their sanity.'

'Da, looks like it,' Romania muttered.

England nodded, 'I apologise for all this Sudan. I know you want your brother found as quickly as possible but you're going to have to be patient, like the rest of-' He stopped in mid-sentence when he realised that the Sudanese was no longer on the couch, or in the living room for that matter, 'Oh bloody hell, he's gone!'

'What?' Morocco looked at the empty seat on the couch, 'Goodness, so he is.'

'Where did he run off to?' Western Sahara asked.

Morocco thought hard, wondering where his surrogate brother went, before finally getting an idea, 'Well, knowing Sudan, I think he went off to look for Mabrook on his own.'

* * *

They said they would have to wait until Greenland found the Nordics, but Sudan didn't really have time to wait. He was going to find his little brother and bring him back home, even if he had to do it himself. But of course he won't be alone entirely, he had his ghostly friends to help him. And right now, he was currently talking to a few ghosts.

'I need you three to go and look for Mabrook,' He told them, 'search every country and island if you must, just remember to alert me if you find him.'

Tyler saluted, 'Don't worry Sudan, we'll get it done!'

'Yeah, you can count on us!' Rosa added.

Sudan nodded, 'I'll try to create a portal that will take me to my brother and the Nordics. Let me know if you've found something that could be useful.'

'Got it!' And with that said, the three ghosts floated straight through the ceiling of Sudan's house and out of sight, leaving Sudan alone in his basement. He let out a heavy sigh, there were days like this when he wished he could scry others, like Libya can. He would've been able to know Mabrook's whereabouts quicker if he had that ability.

Shaking his head, Sudan opened his spell book and started flipping through the pages. The quicker he found a spell to create a portal, the better.

* * *

'Greenland! Elleore! You're back!' Sealand raced up to the pair after he saw them approach his sea-fort. As he approached them, Sealand saw that Elleore was holding a laptop tightly in his hands, 'So, did you find out where our family is?'

'Yeah, they're somewhere in the Caribbean.' Greenland replied, 'Though which part of the Caribbean, we don't know.'

'Oh, so this is your adoptive nephew,' Kosovo walked passed the two remaining Nordics and stopped in front of Sealand, 'he looks smaller than how you described him~.'

'Sealand this is Kosovo, Kosovo this is Sealand.' Elleore said quickly, 'Kosovo here will sort of be helping us look for the others.'

'Really? That's great!' Sealand exclaimed, 'Another member of our crew. If you just step on my fort, you'll be introduced to the rest of the crew.'

'Sweet~!' Kosovo ran ahead of the others as he stepped onto the fort. Elleore was about to enter Sealand's fort as well, but froze when he spotted a few all-too-familiar micronations on the fort.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me...' Greenland muttered when she saw who was on the fort. This mainly included Hutt River idly watching Kugelmugel mumbling about how steel is art and painting on the ground, Estonia and Latvia cowering behind Lithuania while the three Baltics listened to Molossia shout at them and giving them rude gestures with his middle finger and Seborga flirting with Wy, who was standing a good distance away from the other micronations. Elleore just stared blankly at them all before dragging Sealand over to one side.

'Sealand...what are _they _doing here?' Elleore asked.

'I told them to come!' Sealand chirped, 'Greenland said we needed people to help us look for our family, so I invited our group of micronation friends to help us!'

'When she said that, I think she meant people who _are_ all there, not half-sane nations who aren't recognised as nations at all...'

Of course, Sealand didn't listen to that last part and just continued on talking, 'You know, I'm still waiting for an answer on whether you want to join the micronations or not.'

'Just because I'm a micronation, doesn't mean I have to act as if I'm not all there,' Elleore protested, 'besides, I babysit you and Ladonia. Isn't that enough?'

That was when Sealand realised something, 'Oh yeah! Speaking of Ladonia, where is he?'

'Hey! _Heeeeeyyyyyy_!' Came a voice from inside the laptop Elleore was holding, which vibrated slightly in his grip. Elleore flipped his laptop opened and looked at the screen, 'Oh good, you heard. Just because I'm confided to my laptop, for now, doesn't mean you can carry it around, lameass.'

'So that's where you were!' Sealand chirped, 'We were just talking about Ladonia!'

'What the hell?! Elleore, why is that little bastard here?!'

'Because he has a sea-fort and we need it to find your big brothers.' Elleore then said rather flatly, 'Also, keep in mind that you and Sealand are the same height, and between the three of us, I'm taller than both of you.'

'That's not the point!' Ladonia shouted, the vibrating in the laptop becoming stronger as he yelled, 'If you're gonna force me into going on this lame trip, then can you at least turn on my laptop? Having people look down on me is really pissing me off!'

'Sorry, but you heard Sweden: you're grounded for two weeks, which means no turning on your laptop.'

'God-dammit!'

Ignoring the temper tantrum that Ladonia was making, Elleore walked over to Greenland, 'Can we not just take a plane to the Caribbean? It'll be faster and more easier after all.'

'Maybe, but I'm worried that it'll make things more chaotic for us.' Greenland replied. Elleore couldn't argue with her, especially when he saw Kosovo sitting on those giant pole thingies of the fort and Molossia shouting at him.

'GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE, YA LITTLE ASSHOLE!'

'If I get down, will you recognise the Republic of Kosovo as an actual nation~?'

'I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YA DO GET RECOGNISED OR NOT!'

'So is that a yeeeesssss~?'

'FUCK YOU!'

'And I thought it was only micronations who had issues...' Wy muttered.

Elleore watched Molossia flip the bird at Kosovo, who merely saluted him in a mocking manner. Somehow, this de facto nation was everything that made Elleore's life more difficult: hyper, restless and playful in a way, Kosovo was just like South Korea...only with an Albanian accent. Elleore let out a heavy sigh. It was official, this was going to be a boat trip from Hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Denmark(who was still stuck in Norway's body).

'You didn't have to go through all this trouble just to make a dinner.' Dominica remembered how after they left her house, Denmark ended up getting lost in her capital, Roseau. It took about a few hours to find a supermarket, especially since there weren't a lot of them in the city, but with Dominica's help they finally found one, where Denmark wasted no time in getting ingredients for the Millionbøf.

'Hey, I insist on making it,' Denmark exclaimed, 'where I come from, we put equal rights first above anything else, so let me do the cooking, ya know, as a thank you for letting me wake up in your house, ja?'

'Well, I admit, that is sweet of you.' Dominica answered.

Denmark thought he felt himself glowing. He passed the snack food section with the ingredients in hand when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked back at the snack food section and almost yelled in excitement when he saw a big packet of Cheese Curls.

'Oh my God, no way!' Denmark chirped as he grabbed the packet, 'They actually sell these here! Man, who'd have thought? And it's the last packet and everything, boy did we get lucky.' He tore his eyes away from the packet and saw what looked like, a small man with a grey beard and a pointed hat, who was about the size of rock..._Wait, what?! _Denmark did a double take when he realised that it was a gnome in front of him. The gnome stared back at Denmark with a look of confusion and wonder. It was only until Dominica caught up with the Dane, did the gnome ran off and out of sight.

'Denmark? Is everything all right?' She asked.

'Um...yeah, everything...everything is fine,' Denmark answered, trying to get over his shock that there was an actual gnome right in front of him just a few minutes ago. Wait, did Dominica even see it?

Shaking that question aside and getting back to the task at hand, Denmark stated, 'So, I think we have all the stuff for the Millionbøf. I hope you're ready for some Danish goodness!'

'Yeah, I admit, from all the ingredients you have with you, I have a feeling it'll be good. Perhaps I can write down the recipe for this dish, so I can make it for my relatives?'

'Great! You can do that after we get back!' That was when Denmark remembered. He's been meaning to tell Dominica that the body he was currently in was not his own, but he was a bit afraid of what she will say if he told him. Not to mention that he was wasting time in not looking for the others, 'Hey Dominica, remember when I said that I was looking for others that may have ended up here?'

'Yes, what about that?' Dominica asked.

Taking a deep breath, Denmark replied, 'Well there's something I've been meaning to let you know about. It's a long story and you may not believe it...' Before he could continue, the sound of a cell phone being rung was heard. Dominca took out her cell phone and held up her index finger to Denmark before putting the phone on speaker, 'Hello?'

_'Dominica? Oh thank God you called!'_ the voice on the other end sounded relieved and a bit panicked for some reason, as far as Denmark could tell, it was a male voice. Dominica covered the phone with her hand and whispered, 'It's Grenada, my brother.' Denmark blinked before nodding in understanding. She then removed her hand and said, 'What is wrong Grenada?'

_'You gotta help me sis, someone just fell on the roof of my house!'_

'...What are you talking about brother?' Dominica asked with a frown.

The caller let out an exasperated sigh before explaining,_'A few hours ago, I was outside, watering my nutmeg trees when some guy fell from the sky and landed on my roof. I panicked and made sure he wasn't injured or anything. When I didn't find any injuries, I carried him inside the house and layed him on the couch. I don't know who he is or where he's from, but I think he's a nation, like you and me, maybe one of those nations from Europe, since he looks European.'_

'A nation from Europe you say?' Dominica asked with much more interest. In the corner of her eye, she saw Denmark perk up when Grenada said that last sentence, 'Is this nation still with you?'

_'Yeah, he's been unconscious since I carried him into the house. I don't think he's gonna wake up anytime soon._'

'In that case, make sure this nation doesn't leave your house if he does wake up. I'll be right over there as quickly as possible. See you then Grenada.'

_'All right, thanks sis, and see_ _you.' _After that, Dominica swiftly hung up her phone and silently looked at Denmark. She could tell that they were both thinking the same thing, 'This nation that my brother found...could it be one of your own?'

'There's only one way to find out. Let's pay for the stuff quickly and head on over to your bror's place.' With that said, Denmark raced over to the cashier, with Domnica right at his heels.

* * *

The gnome from earlier watched the two countries exit the store quickly, his eyes were particularly fixed on the pale skinned male with the weird looking barrette in his hair. When that guy spotted the gnome, he looked directly at him, not through him, like most people. _It was weird. It was almost as if he could actually see me._The gnome thought. He knew that no ordinary person, not even nations could see him. The only people that could see him were magicians, so that would mean...

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the cash drawer shoot out of the cash register and hit the cashier squarely in the forehead. The cashier fell backwards as people who saw what happened gathered around. The gnome then heard laughter, laughter that sounded like a hyena's laugh. He looked to his right, only to quickly hide behind a large bottle of soda when he saw a tiny humanoid creature with bat ears and a reptilian body walk into the store.

'Yay, Cheese Curls!' The creature yelled as he practically skipped passed the commotion around the cash register. The gnome had no doubt that this creature was responsible for the cash register becoming dysfunctional.

'I love Cheese Curls!' He said happily as he headed straight for the snack food section, 'Hooray for Cheese Cur-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!' The creature froze when he saw there were no Cheese Curls left, 'N-no...Cheese Curls?' He started to hyperventilate, 'NO! Someone. Took. The last. Bag. Of...Cheese Curls. AAAAHH!' He then snarled, 'Someone going to pay for this. Gremlins make sure of it!' And with that said he stomped out of the store.

Once he was sure the gremlin was out of sight, the gnome stepped away from the bottle, took out his phone and quickly dialled a number. Once the phone started ringing, he placed it to his ear.

_'Hello?'_

'Anguilla, this is Checkmate. We may have a problem.'

**And that's that chapter. A perfect way to start the new year huh?**

**I got the whole 'Whaaaaaa...?' thing from the TV show 'Family Guy', which uses a similar gag. Kosovo having an Albanian accent is a reference to the number of Albanians living in Kosovo, so I can tell he and Albania will really hit it off.**

**The next chapter will involve Denmark finding one of his Nordic comrades. Can you guess which mismatched Nordic will appear~? If you guess right, you'll get a cyber cookie~.**


	5. Impersonation Sucks!

**OC Appearance:**

**Grenada: An island nation in the Caribbean and the brother of Barbados and Dominica. Known as the 'Island of Spice', Grenada spends most of his time planting spices, mainly nutmeg and mace. This however, causes his house to reek of spices, but then again, he also has a vast knowledge of spices and tends to tell long, unnecessary facts about them.**

**PS: If you guessed correctly who the next Nordic to appear will be then the cyber cookies will be there for you at the end of this chapter.**

Grenada paced the living room of his home, nervously checking his watch every now and then to see what was taking his sister so long. He knew it wouldn't take Dominica long to reach his island, so what could possibly be delaying her? Taking deep breaths, his eyes rested on the figure that was lying on the couch.

Somehow, Grenada was still in shock about this nation falling on his roof. He admitted that he was sceptical about all this but when he felt an aura that matched his, he was then convinced. This figure lying on the couch was a nation, just like him. The only thing Grenada was able to do for now was put this nation in a more comfortable environment since the awkward position he was in on the ground earlier did not look at all comfortable.

Grenada walked over and touched the nation's forehead with the back of his hand, 'He needs another one.' He mumbled to himself as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned to the living room with a damp piece of cloth in his hands. He gently placed the cloth on the nation's head, causing the nation to furrow his eyebrows in his unconscious state. Grenada tensed slightly, wondering if the nation was going to finally awake, but relaxed when he saw the nation was still not moving a muscle. He sighed and was about to leave the slumbering nation when he heard his front door being banged opened, causing Grenada to jump and let out a yelp.

'Hey Dominica, is this the place?' A male voice with a distinct Norwegian accent sounded throughout the hallway.

'Yes, this is my brother's house, and you didn't have to break his door down.' Grenada relaxed when he heard the calm voice of his younger sister. Why did he get the feeling that she wasn't alone?

He stood by the door frame of his living room and saw Dominica calmly walk across the hallway towards him. She had grocery bags in her hands for some reason.

'Hello Grenada.' Dominica greeted her brother before jokingly adding, 'Your house still smells like spices I see.'

Grenada huffed but said nothing, 'What took you so long? It doesn't take long to get to my house you know.'

'I know that.' The female island nation looked over her shoulder, 'I guess you could say that I got a bit sidetracked.'

'Oh hey there. You must be Grenada!' Denmark said enthusiastically as he vigorously shook Grenada's hand, 'The name's Denmark, A.K.A. The King of Northern Europe, but I'm cool with you just calling me Denmark! Hey, did anyone ever told you that you have too much spice smells in your house...' As the Dane continued on talking, Grenada began to fear for his life that his arm was gonna fall off. Fortunately, Dominica chose that moment to speak again.

'Brother, would you like to show us now, the nation that fell on your roof?'

'Oh yeah, almost forgot!' Denmark exclaimed, letting go of Grenada's hand. The island nation let out a huge sigh of relief when he'd finally letted go, 'C'mon, let's go see the passed out nation!' He blindly made a turn to a different room, away from the living room. The two island nations just stared blankly at the Dane before walking into the living room, where Dominica saw the unconscious nation.

'Well, here he is, I guess.' Grenada stated, pointing to his couch. Denmark joined the pair a few seconds later and immediately grew ecstatic when he saw who was on the couch.

'FINLAND! You've found him!'

'You know him?' Grenada asked.

'Yeah, he's one of the Nordics, and one of my buddies!' Denmark replied, 'You know, we may want to talk about your door after we wake Fin up.'

'So, he hasn't woken up yet?' Dominica asked her brother.

'No, like I said earlier, he's been like this since I carried him inside the house. I don't know how to wake him up...'

'I can fix that!' Denmark piped in, 'I'm a natural at waking people up, according to Ice.' He walked over to the couch, grabbed Finland by the shoulders and started to shake him like a mad man, 'Hey Fin! Finny, wake up!'

'Eh, I don't think you should wake him up like that!' Grenada said in alarm, but the Dane ignored him.

'C'mon Fin, time to get up!' Denmark felt the Finnish nation stir in his grip. He also heard a low groan coming from him.

'This is a peculiar way to wake someone up.' Dominica noted as she watched the whole scene in front of her.

'Time to greet the day Fin!' Denmark continued to shake Finland until he heard the Finn moan slightly. A few seconds later, Finland's eyes slowly opened, 'Oh good, Fin you're awake!' Denmark exclaimed as he removed the damp cloth from Finland's forehead and released his grip on his shoulders.

Finland took a deep, shaky breath before slowly getting into a sitting position on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room with an unreadable expression. As he watched him, Denmark couldn't help but notice that Finland was lacking the bubbly and cheerful aura that he usually had, not to mention he was being very quiet, which was unusual since he knew the Finn as being a very talkative nation.

'Well, at least he's up.' Said Dominica.

'Yep, told ya it works!' Denmark yelled proudly before deciding to get down to the serious stuff. With one of the Nordics found, they can finally investigate what was going on, not to mention it'll make the search for the others all the more easier. Denmark walked in front of Finland and began to speak, 'Alright Fin, listen to me, something really crazy and out of whack is going on.'

The Finn tore his eyes away from the room and looked directly at Denmark, 'You have to believe me when I say that I'm not Norge,' The Dane continued to speak, though he noticed the confusion growing on Finland's face, 'I'm really Denmark. I somehow ended up in his body and I have no idea where mine or the others are. We need to get to the bottom of this and find everybody else, mainly the real Norge, since his magic can fix what's going on.' As he talked, Finland's expression grew even more confused, 'H-hey Fin, did you get all that? Were you even listening?' Finland just stared at Denmark for a minute, before looking down at his own hands and studying them. Now it was Denmark's turn to be confused.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Was the only thing that was going through Denmark's mind as he watched Finland feel around his body, his confusion slowly being replaced with disbelief. A sneaky suspicion was forming in his head on what was wrong with Finland, but Denmark wasn't going to believe it just yet.

After pulling at his orange, diamond-checkered vest, Finland quickly stood up and raced towards the mirror that was hanging on the wall near a painting. Once he stood in front of it, Finland gaped at his reflection, looking absolutely stunned. Denmark could tell he was having a late reaction to what he was seeing.

'Eeeeehhhhhh?...m' w'fe...th't...me...' Denmark froze. That...wasn't Finland. Oh God, his suspicion was confirmed. Finland had switched places with one of the Nordics as well. The Dane thought hard, wondering who he had _really_ found. He knew that neither Norway nor Iceland had a speech pattern like that, so that must mean...

'..._Sweden_?!' Denmark asked incredulously, 'What the hell? Why're you in Finland's body?'

The Swede-turned-Finn tore his gaze away from the mirror and stared at Denmark with barely conceived anxiety, quickly looking himself over before replying, 'I don't kn'w...wait, you're n't Nor?'

'No, it's me Denmark! I told you already!'

'Den?...Why a'e you in Nor's b'dy?'

'The hell should I know! I just woke up like this!'

'Denmark...what're both talking about?' The Dane jumped slightly, he had almost forgotten that Grenada and Dominica were in the room as well. And right now, both of them had confusion written all over their faces.

He let out a long sigh before replying, 'Dominica, there's something I wanted to tell you, and it's something Grenada should know as well.'

'What could that be?' Grenada wondered aloud, curious as to what Denmark was about to tell them.

'...You both may want to sit down first. It's gonna be a long story'

* * *

The four nations found themselves seated in the kitchen, where Grenada decided to make some coffee for them. After giving them the cups of coffee, Denmark began to explain to them how he and Sweden somehow switched bodies with the other Nordics, taking care not to avoid eye contact with Dominica, since he was a bit afraid of how she'll react.

'So, what you're saying is the body you're currently in...isn't your own body?' Dominica asked after a brief pause.

'I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth,' Denmark answered, 'don't ask me how we got like this 'cause we honestly don't know.'

'So wait, you're saying you both just woke up in different bodies, and you don't know how it happened?' Grenada asked incredulously.

Sweden let out a sigh, 'Th't's...m're or l'ss it.' He winced when his voice and accent came out differently than normal. It sounded just like Finland...only more serious and less bubbly.

Denmark could tell with mild amusement that Sweden wasn't used to talking in Finland's voice. Of course, that's the side effect of being in a different body, sometimes you get a different voice as well as a different face. Denmark also took note that he was, for the time being, taller than Sweden. Pushing that thought aside, he took the risk of looking at Dominica directly in the face, 'We understand if you don't believe us. Trust me, I didn't want to believe it myself-'

'Denmark, we believe you.' Dominica said quickly.

'I know, it's all a giant load of bull- wait, what?' Denmark blinked. Did he hear her correctly? 'You...actually believe me?'

'Yes.' She kept her reply simple. Just from those few words she could sense Denmark's complete surprise that she was believing him, 'From the moment you woke up, I could tell that you were completely unaccustomed with yourself, like you weren't used to your own body. After hearing your story Denmark...well, it all makes sense now. You did switch places with someone.'

'So...you believe me? Everything I said?' Denmark repeated just to be sure.

'Yes, I do.' Dominica replied, with Grenada nodding his head in agreement.

'Great! Well, that makes things a whole lot easier!' Denmark yelled happily. Sweden shook his head, he knew the body beside him belongs to Norway but the soul of his former rival still shone through it, even that broad grin on Norway's face matched Denmark's.

'So...now that we have that cleared up, I want to know, what're we gonna do now?' Grenada asked, 'How're we gonna fix the whole mix-up?'

'Th't's a good q'estion.' Said Sweden, 'But I th'nk we're g'nna h've to f'nd the others f'rst bef're de'ling w'th th's...' He gestured towards his body impassively...or rather, Finland's body.

'I bet ya twenty bucks that this is all England's fault!' Denmark exclaimed in a fashion too dramatic in Sweden's opinion.

'N't s're about th't one Den.' He said unconvincingly, but in the back of his mind, Sweden was thinking that Denmark may be right, perhaps England really did use his magic to make all the Nordics swap bodies. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that were true.

'Trust me Sve, it's England's fault! He messes up every spell he casts! Heck, this can even be some weird British joke that's not even funny!'

'Is that possible?' Grenada wondered aloud.

'It could be!'

'We don't really know for sure,' Dominica chipped in, 'for now, I think we should focus on finding the rest of your friends. Also, I have an idea that might help switch you all back.'

'Really?' Denmark asked, suddenly intrigued, 'That's good! So, what's the plan?'

'Grenada and I have a cousin called Anguilla, who is an oversea's territory of England,' Dominica explained, 'he was born with the ability to use magic and being able to see mythical creatures.'

'So what you're saying is that we just have to meet this Anguilla guy and ask him to put us back in our own bodies?' Denmark enquired, mentally thinking her idea through.

'That's right.'

'It could be a lost cause though,' Grenada interjected pessimistically, 'since there have been rumours going around that Anguilla is secretly at war with Bonaire, who also knows magic. Not to mention there have been talks of gremlins being seen on Klein Bonaire, the uninhabited part of her home.'

'Still, we have to try.' Dominica stated with determination in her voice. Denmark couldn't help but admire her commitment to help them, somehow it made his stomach flutter a bit, almost like there were butterflies in it. He didn't know how to describe that feeling, but he was sure it always occurred whenever he was around her. His thoughts were then interrupted however, when a loud ringing noise sounded throughout the kitchen.

'Is someone's phone ringing?' Grenada asked. After listening to it a little longer, Denmark began to pin-point where the noice was coming from.

'Uh Sve, I think it's coming from you.' At the mention of this remark, Sweden began to look around the clothes he was currently wearing until he found Finland's phone in the pocket of his pants. He read who was calling him.

'It's Est'nia.' He stated before Denmark took the phone from him.

'Don't worry, I'll take this.' Although he was conscious that Sweden now sounded like Finland, Denmark was also well aware that Sweden didn't talk like the Finn, in speech terms. He knew that Estonia would caught on to something if Sweden took the call. He looked at the phone in deep thought before pressing 'call' and placing it to his ear, 'Hallo, Estland?' _I guess if I now look like Norge, I'm gonna have to act like him as well._

_'...Norway, is that you?! Oh thank God, one of them called...Hey, where are you guys? Also where's Finland, and why are you talking on his phone?'_

_'_Um...' Denmark's mind went blank. What was he suppose to say to him? _C'mon, think of an excuse, anything!_, 'Well, Finland...Finland is kind of not...feeling well.' _Ooh, yeah that's a good one, pretend he's sick._

_'Not feeling well?! Oh my God, is he okay? It's not serious, is it?'_

'Yes- no! No, it's not serious. It's just...where we are, it's very hot and humid, so Finland isn't used to the high temperatures...it's not serious by the way.' _Atta boy! That'll keep him convinced!_

_'Is that so?'_

'Ja, it is.'

_'Then can I talk to him?'_

'...Say what?'

_'If it's not serious then surely Finland will be well enough to pick up the phone. I need to ask him about your location anyway.'_

Denmark started sweating like mad. He did not think this part of his plan through, 'Um...I don't think that's a good idea Estonia.'

_'Why? You said it wasn't serious.'_

'W-well yes but...'

_'Hey Estonia, who're you talking to?'_ Another voice was heard on the phone, a little further away. Denmark perked up when he heard who it was, 'Hey, was that Elleore just now?' He enquired before he can stop himself.

_'Yes, it was but-'_

'Is he okay? H-he's not hurt or anything, is he?' Denmark asked, feeling his brotherly instincts rising. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sweden face-palm.

_'Um...Norway, are you feeling alright? You don't usually ask for Elleore's well being, since you know, he is Denmark's brother...'_

'What? Is it a crime to ask if your best friend's brother is okay or not?'

_'...I thought we were talking about Finland, not Elleore...and since when have you decided to call Denmark your best friend?' _Denmark mentally swore for almost blowing his cover, but then again he wanted to make sure his little brother was in good hands. Oh well, he guessed that as long as Greenland was there, Elleore will be fine, 'You're right, we're talking about Finland here, not Elly- uh, Elleore. And yes, Denmark _is_ my best friend, we've known each other since we were kids after all. But seriously, It's not a good time to talk to Finland.'

_'So his illness is serious!'_

'No- I mean yes- I mean...' _God dammit! _This was not how his plan was supposed to go. Denmark let out a defeated sigh and brushed away the bits of hair that fell over his right eye before saying, 'All right, fine. You can talk to Finland, just keep in mind that he's still under the weather, so try to keep your sentences simple.' He then removed the phone from his ear and slowly handed it to Sweden, 'Sve, it's for you.'

'He w'nts to t'lk to me?' Sweden asked, a bit surprised.

'Ja, he wants to hear it from 'Finland', not 'Norway'.' Denmark stated, emphasising the names of the bodies they were both currently stuck in.

Sweden shook his head, 'I can't pr'tend to b' Fin.'

'Sure ya can! You've got his voice, remember? You just gotta adjust your words a bit, no offence by the way. And keep in mind that right now you don't look like the intimidating Viking I know you as. You're currently a very cheerful Finn who can carry a giant sack full of presents without effort. You're Finland, right down to the groin.'

'Th'...?' Sweden looked down at his legs, 'Oh...' Denmark swore he saw him blush the moment he looked down. A smirk crept up on Denmark's face. Oh yes, that 'special' relationship between Finland and Sweden was one of the many things that he supported whole-heartily. Although Finland insisted many times that they were just friends, Denmark knew better, especially since those two spent more time with each other than with the other Nordics, to the extent where Denmark has recently been trying to persuade Finland to move into Sweden's house.

Of course, there were more important matters at hand, so Denmark ignored the blush. Still though, he wished he had a camera with him; a blushing Sweden was a rare thing to see, even if he currently looked like Finland. 'Still, talk to Estonia.' He said a bit more firmly before placing the phone in Sweden's hand, 'And remember to act like Finland.'

'Put it on speaker, so we'll know what he's saying.' Dominica advised him.

Sweden looked at the phone apprehensively before putting it on speaker, 'H-helllooo?' He cringed, struggling to hide his speech.

_'Finland, is that you? Oh God, Norway was right, you do sound unwell.'_

'Did he...?' Sweden murmured to himself before deciding to pick up where Denmark left off, 'I-I'm just not u-used to high t-temperatures Estonia,' He explained, trying to sound upbeat. He looked over at the Dane, who gave him a thumb's up, 'A-also, I kind of have a headache.' He knew that was a lame excuse, but somehow Estonia bought it.

_'I see...well don't worry too much. Me, Greenland, the other Baltics and some micronations are on our way to bring you guys back to Europe. We already know that you all ended up in the Caribbean, we just need to know your exact location.'_

'Ah...w-well, that's k-kind of the problem Estonia,' Sweden told him, 'I mean, I'm n-not sure about the other Nordics, b-but right now I'm with Norway on the island of Grenada.' The other end of the line remained silent for few minutes, 'Um...Estonia, are you still there?'

_'Yeah...yeah I'm still here, it's just...what do you mean by not being sure about the other Nordics?'_

'It's a long story, b-but we sort of got separated from each o-other when we ended up here.'

_'Greenland said the same thing after we set sail on Sealand's fort. She said you guys might be scattered around the Lesser Antilles.'_

Sweden perked up when Estonia mentioned his adopted son's name, 'Speaking of Sealand...is he with you by any chance?' He asked slowly and carefully, becoming a bit more at ease with his words.

_'Well, yes, he is. We're all on his fort after all. Also, he seems quite anxious about finding you guys, I think it's because he feels guilty about sneaking into the World Meeting earlier. Also, Sweden's brother is with us as well.'_

'Right...his laptop hasn't been turned on, was it?' Sweden knew he shouldn't ask these questions, given that he wasn't in his proper body, but still, he needed to be sure about some things.

_'No, it wasn't. Elleore's making sure of that.' _Sweden nodded and mentally thanked Denmark for having such a good brother, even if he was just a micronation. '_Anyway, we'll try to get to you guys as quickly as possible. I'll let you know when we arrive at the Caribbean, so see you then Finland.'_

'Alright, see you.' He swiftly hung up the phone after that and let out a huge sigh.

'See? That wasn't so hard.' Said Denmark as he slapped Sweden on the back.

'Well, at least we now know that there're others looking for you guys.' Grenada remarked.

'Yep, no doubt about it.' Denmark added as he stretched his arms, 'Man, pretending to be somebody else sure was tough work...' He looked at the clock on the wall, 'holy...! We need to get started on dinner!'

'Oh, is it that time already?' Dominica asked, also looking at the clock.

Grenada let out a heavy sigh, 'I guess you all will be staying here tonight...' He rose from his seat, 'I'll get the spare bedrooms ready, and I'll try to look for some pyjamas for you guys. Dominica, do you think you can help?'

'Of course Grenada. You know I never let you do all the hard work alone.'

'And don't worry about dinner!' Denmark exclaimed, 'You let me take care of that.'

'Alright, just as long as you clean up after your mess...'

'Then it's settled!' The Dane chirped before turning to Sweden, 'Hey Sve, do you still remember how to make a Millionbøf?'

'Hm...'

'Good! In that case, you go get started on making the dinner while I go wash up.' He then turned to Grenada, 'Quick question...where's your bathroom?'

'It's the third room on the right, in the hall.'

'Tak!'

* * *

Locking himself in the bathroom, Denmark grabbed a bar of soap and a towel and started to scrub his face. He knew a shower would help him refresh, but of course, he really didn't have time for one. After drying his face he looked at his reflection in the mirror, the dull, blue eyes of Norway meeting his gaze. _Man, __what's up with your eyes Norge? _He thought as he lifted an eyelid slightly with his finger, it's already been a whole day and yet, he still feels out of place in this body. How they'll be able to hide this from the others when they reach the Nordics, Denmark had no idea. He knew they were gonna find out about this sooner or later, and Greenland wouldn't hesitate in beating Denmark with a fish, he realised with a shudder.

He looked around the room and spotted a toilet beside the shower. Raising an eyebrow, Denmark slowly looked down at his vital regions, then back at the toilet. He grinned widely when he realised that this switch may either be the worst situation he's ever been in...or a really wonderful opportunity. Of course, he knew the real Norway would freak if he found out, but what can he do? Unless scientists found a way to create indestructible kidneys...well, Denmark couldn't really keep from relieving himself for long periods of time. _A small peep wouldn't hurt anybody. _Denmark thought as he strolled over towards the toilet.

Meanwhile, Dominica was walking towards one of the bedrooms, blankets and pyjamas in hand. She then slowed down her pace when she heard the faint sound of a zipper and a burst of laughter from the room beside her.

'Oh my God, so _that's_ what he looks like down there!'

Dominica frowned and looked at the door that led to her brother's bathroom. She was sure that sounded like Denmark in that room. She knocked politely on the door and asked, 'Um Denmark, is everything okay in there?'

'Shit...uh, y-yeah, yeah I'm fine, just...ya know, taking care of business.' Dominica stared at the door before deciding not to press the issue and quietly walked away towards the bedrooms.

There were some things that were better left unsaid.

**...Yeah, let's face it. That was gonna happen sooner or later.**

**My holidays are almost over and I'm getting really anxious about it. But on the plus side, my birthday's coming up in three weeks, oh yes, this year will be the year I finally turn 18...if I have a birthday, since my mock exams are close to my birthday...**

**Next chapter: Denmark meets some of Norway's magical friends and Kosovo, Elleore and Ladonia end up stranded on an island that doesn't seem to be inhabited. Also appearing in the next chapter will be a certain angel we all know and love.**

**PS: Expect a lot of history in chapter 6.**

**Here's your cyber cookies, you've earned them, and remember to leave a review.**


	6. Night-time Visitors: Part One

_Hours__ ago_

'Did you manage to get in touch with any of them?' Greenland asked as Estonia hung up his phone.

'Jah, it was successful. Now Finland and Norway know that we're coming to get them.' He answered proudly.

Greenland sighed in relief, 'That's good. It means they're still in one piece.' Estonia nodded, but then she noticed the smile on his face turning into a frown, 'Something wrong?'

Estonia sighed, 'I'm not sure really.' He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily, 'It's just...Norway and Finland were acting very strange when I was talking to them.'

'...What do you mean?' Greenland asked after a long pause.

'Well, Finland kept stuttering in his sentences for some reason, it was like he wasn't used to what he was saying. At first I presumed it was because of the region he and the others were currently stranded in, but then he asked about Sealand and Ladonia. I mean, Sealand I understand, but he doesn't talk about Ladonia much. Norway was acting weird as well.'

'Weird how?'

'He kept making up excuses in order to keep me from talking to Finland. That, and he was asking for Elleore,' He thought hard, 'now that I think about it, he was kind of acting like Denmark, a bit.'

'That is strange.' Greenland murmured thoughtfully, 'But I don't think we'll be able to find out what's wrong with them until we get to the Caribbean.'

Estonia nodded, 'I guess you're right.' With nothing else to say, they then stared at the setting sun, wondering whether the other Nordics were okay or not.

_Present time: 11:00 p.m_

Elleore looked up at the stars above him in deep thought, sitting on the edge of the fort with his legs brought up to his chest. They've been at sea for a day now, yet the journey to the Caribbean is still a long way ahead. He wondered if the Nordics were doing alright...no, they have to be doing alright; Sweden and Finland are strong, according to Åland, Norway was capable of taking care of himself, Iceland can look after himself well enough also and Denmark...well, his older brother, Elleore wasn't so sure of.

'Elleore!' The screaming of Sweden's own brother, who was still in the laptop, jolted the micronation from his thoughts. He picked it up and looked at the screen, the angry face of Ladonia meeting his gaze, 'It's getting late, can we please go home now?'

'I think it's too late to go back home now La.' Elleore replied quietly.

'Don't call me that, it's lame! And what the hell?! I told you this was a complete waste of time and also, you shouldn't have included me in this lame trip! I swear, when my grounding is lifted, I will declare war on you, and Sealand, because you both dragged me into a search that was totally lame! I will personally see to it that you two loose your status as micronations, you've been warned!'

Elleore moved the laptop away from his face the minute Ladonia started ranting. He smiled slightly at the realisation that neither he nor Sealand will stop being micronations anytime soon, especially since the 'war' will merely be a figment of Ladonia's imagination, 'Whatever you say La.'

'Quit calling me that!' He was about to say more when both micronations immediately quieted down by a scuffling sound, followed by a loud clang. Elleore stiffened while Ladonia stuttered, 'Wh-what was that?' Clearly, he was scared out of his wits.

'Not sure, but I think it came from one of the lifeboats.' Elleore whispered as he rose to his feet. He carried the laptop as he cautiously walked towards the row of lifeboats that were most recently installed after the sea-fort caught fire six years ago. He scanned the boats, searching for the source of the noise until he saw the covering of one lifeboat move from the inside. Taking a deep breath, Elleore crept towards the boat and pushed away the sheet slightly. He was expecting to find a mouse or even a trapped bird, what he wasn't expecting was a rather enthusiastic yell.

'Oh hey! Elleore right? Coincidence meeting you here~.'

'Oh for the love of God, it's just that crazy de facto nation!' Ladonia exclaimed.

'Kosovo? Why're you in a lifeboat?' Elleore asked as he climbed into the lifeboat and observed his surroundings, 'And what're all these gizmos? Are they yours?'

'No, they're Serbia's inventions~!' Kosovo explained, 'I just thought some of them would come in handy on this adventure, so I took several of his gadgets with us. I needed a place to put them though, and this lifeboat is the perfect spot~!'

'Does Serbia know you took some of his inventions?' Elleore asked slowly, though he had a feeling on what the answer will be.

'Of course not~! Don't worry, I'll return his inventions after this adventure is over...maybe~.' Kosovo concluded after a pause.

'Right...' Elleore scratched his head. He was starting to get the feeling that they needed to leave this boat now. He didn't want to get caught, especially by Molossia, since it would involve swearing, shouting and middle finger gestures.

'Ellllllllleeeeeeooorrrrrree~.' Kosovo sang.

'What?'

'Why is the bit of your hair that sticks out of your head so freakishly long~?' He pointed to the waist-length ahoge that rested on top of Elleore's head, which stood out from the rest of his light brown hair. As a habit, almost automatic at this point, Elleore placed both hands on his head in a defensive manner and then blushed a light red from embarrassment. Seriously, why do people keep asking about the hair?

'Can we go now? This guy's really pissing me off!' Ladonia stated.

'Awww, no fun~!' Cried Kosovo. 'You're no fun. No wonder they keep you in a laptop~.'

'...Elleore.' Ladonia began.

'Ja?'

'Throw him overboard.'

'Water is art...steel is art...' Meanwhile, Kugelmugel was aimlessly wondering around the fort, muttering how different things were a form of art. As he passed the lifeboats, he stopped and stared at the small lever that had a red button on it. A red button that will lower anyone of the lifeboats, Kugelmugel knew very well, and yet he couldn't help but notice how...artistic it looked.

'Shiny red buttons...is art!' He cried as he advanced towards the lever.

Back inside the life boat

'You're crazy!'

'Aw, that's mean~! You're a meany...unless you want to recognise me~.' Kosovo chirped.

'Hell no!'

'Guys, stop fighting!' Elleore yelled, trying to break the two up. Sure he wouldn't pretend that he wasn't tempted in kicking Kosovo off the sea-fort, but since this 'nation' brought a lot of useful gadgets with him...well, he couldn't really throw him overboard now.

'Art! It's art!' Elleore was about to drag Kosovo out of the lifeboat when he froze by the sound of a new voice. He was sure that sounded like Kugelmugel outside the covering, apparently having another artistic 'vision' if there's not a better word to describe the micronation's eccentric nature. Then he heard gears turning and something that was being lowered down. He gripped onto the edge of the boat, a feeling of dread was making its way into his stomach but he ignored it.

'Does anyone else feel like we're moving?' Asked Kosovo. After a while, the noises stopped and everything became still. For a while, nobody moved, too afraid of what they will see if they removed the covering. Kosovo eventually extended his hands and pushed away the covering, 'Whoa! There's another sea-fort in the distance!'

'...What do you mean Kosovo?' Elleore asked after a tense pause.

'There's this sea-fort that looks exactly like our fort sailing away from us~.'

'What?!' Elleore quickly removed the covering around the lifeboat and practically screamed when he realised what happened, the feeling of dread quickly returning to his stomach. It didn't take Elleore long to realise that the three of them were stranded in the middle of the ocean, on a lifeboat, and that the sea-fort was sailing away from them.

'You idiot! That _is_ our sea-fort, and it's sailing away!' Ladonia cried from the laptop.

It took Kosovo a while to figure out what the Internet-based micronation meant by that, and once he did, Kosovo simply gasped lightly and said, 'Oooooohhh...does that mean we're lost at sea?'

'HELP!'

'HEY, OVER HERE!'

'WE'RE IN THE LIFE BOAT!'

'COME ON!'

'DON'T SAIL AWAY!'

'DAMMIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE TWO LAMEASSES!'

Elleore and Ladonia tried to call out to the sea-fort, but no matter how loud they were the fort didn't turn around. The two micronations kept yelling until the sea-fort was nothing but a speck in the ocean, after that, Elleore sat back in the lifeboat in defeat, 'Why does stuff like this always happen to me?' He asked himself helplessly as he buried his face in his hands.

'Kosovo, this is all your fault!' Ladonia yelled.

'Eh? How is this my fault~?'

'Because you just had to choose a lifeboat to store your brother's inventions, which you stole!'

'Sheesh, calm down will you~?' Kosovo demanded. Elleore couldn't help but be reminded of Denmark whenever the micronation would get stressed about something. Taking a deep breath, Kosovo continued in a much more serious tone, 'Alright look, I know we're stranded in the middle of the ocean, with nothing but a bunch of stolen inventions, but do you know who's gonna get us out? Me.' He pointed to himself, 'I will. I will personally get us out of this mess.'

'How do you plan on doing that?' Elleore whispered bitterly.

'For starters, we need a sail. Elleore, hand me that covering.'

* * *

Denmark stared at the blue-tinted ceiling, the night sky making the room he was sleeping in much darker than it usually was. He was normally a heavy sleeper, especially when he was in a bed. It took a lot to wake him up, heck it could even take more than an earthquake to wake him up. But for some reason, he found that he was unable to sleep, which was frustrating since he was really hoping for a goodnight's sleep(he didn't count being unconscious in a bed as sleeping). _I wonder if Norge has trouble sleeping sometimes. Crap, don't tell me this body has bad habits! _He thought with a grimace as he brushed more of the hair, that blocked his right vision, away.

He turned over in the bed, hoping to get more comfortable. It wasn't just the trouble of getting to sleep, Denmark also felt anxious for some reason. But what did he have to be anxious about? Maybe living life in someone else's shoes was one. How long would he have to live like this? Okay yes, Denmark always wondered what life would be like if he viewed the world through the eyes of someone else, but he never took it literally...it was just one of those pie in the sky fantasies. And now it has turned into a reality; he was currently seeing the world through someone else's eyes...through Norway's eyes to be exact.

As much as he would say that there wasn't anything wrong with his best friend's body, he couldn't deny the desire to be back in his own. Dominica said that her cousin can switch the Nordics back to normal, but when will that be? Where were the other Nordics? And will Anguilla's magic really change them back? More importantly, how the hell did they get like this in the first place?

Deciding that all these questions wouldn't answer themselves, Denmark decided to just try and get to sleep. At least he and Sweden(in Finland's body) can look for the others tomorrow and hopefully, straighten this whole thing out. With that in mind, he slowly closed his eyes.

'Hello?'

Denmark quickly opened his eyes when he heard a high-pitched voice in the room. He sat up and looked around for the source of the voice, but he couldn't see anything in the dim light. _Probably just a side effect of being in Norge's body,_ he concluded as he placed his head back on the pillow..._but__ still, that sounded so real..._He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep again.

'Can he see us?'

'He must, he's in the form of Lukas after all.'

'He certainly was able to hear us.'

Denmark was close to falling asleep this time when he sat straight up by the sound of talking, this time right above him. Looking at the bed sheets, he noticed they were glowing a faint amethyst colour. Taking a deep breath, Denmark slowly looked up and what he saw was an even bigger shock to him than anything he encountered in his life. Hovering below the ceiling were a dozen pixies(or fairies, whatever you want to call them) and a troll that were all staring at Denmark with wide, curious eyes.

'I know this question will sound quite out of the blue, but...can you see us?' One of the pixies asked.

'HOLY SHIT!' Denmark shrieked. In his panic he fell out of the bed and landed face-first onto the floor again.

'...Yep, he can see us.' Another pixie remarked.

* * *

The sound of screaming from the other side of the wall jolted Sweden awake from his sleep. Glaring at the wall, he was sure that sounded like Norway's voice(or rather, Denmark with Norway's voice) making that noise. He sighed and adjusted his weight on the pillow. Just hearing that scream behind him made Sweden remember one of the many reasons why he left Denmark's house with Finland years ago; the Dane had a tendency to keep others awake at night...and speaking of Finland...

Sweden turned his head to look at a full length mirror that reflected the bed and the Finn...or rather, his body, with Sweden in it. He slowly slid out of the bed and walked towards the mirror, stopping right in front of it and examining his reflection.

He touched his(really Finland's) face when he started blushing deeply. This was unusual since Sweden had always been the type to keep his emotions in check, so seeing a blush on his own face was out of the question. This was just a theory, but Sweden believed that since all the Nordics switched bodies and he ended up in Finland's body, there would be some minor side effects, so it looks like Sweden found himself blushing non-stop. He'd need to sort that out.

He looked directly at Finland's wide, violet eyes and gingerly touched the bridge of his nose. He shivered, still not yet used to the feel of not having glasses on his nose. He wouldn't pretend that he liked this new development, even if it was Finland's body, but he still wondered how he was handling it so well. As he ran his fingers through his now neatly brushed blond hair, Sweden began to wish that this situation was different. He wished that he was standing here in his rightful body, with the real Finland standing in front of him, who would be blushing like mad and bashfully playing with his hair in a cute way.

He sighed, cursing in his head all the times he became too embarrassed or shy to tell Finland what he felt about him. He liked Finland, he really did, but he was never sure what Finland felt about him, so Sweden always tried to hide those feelings, although he would admit that there were moments when he almost revealed his feelings to the Finn. Sweden felt his heart sink in displeasure at the realisation that the real Finland would be in the same position as him and Denmark. If there was one nation who really didn't deserve this, it was Finland. The cheerful Nordic would be the last person on this planet who'd ever get involved in this mess; helpful, respectful and kind was all Finland ever was to everyone, and Sweden loved the Finn for that.

He gave his reflection one last lingering look, before walking back to the bed. As he pulled the covers over him, Sweden couldn't help but hear noises through the wall again. He grimaced when he realised that Denmark may be up all night.

* * *

'...Really Kosovo?' Elleore asked in disbelief, 'This is what you call a sail?' He stared at the pathetic looking piece of fabric that was tied onto the small pole of the lifeboat. It was blue with a messy made mass of yellow land in the centre and six crudely drawn white stars above it. He didn't know what it was, but Elleore was sure that this was supposed to be a national flag.

'What? I think it's perfect~.' Kosovo argued, 'The flag of Kosovo will lead us back to the others. You just need faith.'

'I was kind of hoping that the sail would be more...you know...Viking based.' Elleore remembered when he was younger, Denmark would take him to sites of old Viking heritage. Many of these areas usually had longboats with these massive sails attached to the mass. Elleore admitted that while the sails weren't colourful, they were sure as hell a lot more impressive looking than what was in front of him.

'I don't know much about Vikings, but I do know that we need to let the wind guide this boat~.'

'Yes, yes, that's all good and all, but there's one small problem: there is no wind!' Ladonia retorted.

'There's no wind...or...is there?' Kosovo whispered dramatically. Elleore groaned and started banging his head on the edge of the lifeboat. Why couldn't he have been a micronation from Canada?

'You're a complete idiot! Why do you have to be the cause of so many problems?!' Ladonia demanded.

'Strangely, Serbia mentioned the same thing. He said I was always the cause of problems, ever since we came under Ottoman control. Of course I caused a lot of problems for Turkey as well.' Kosovo mused as he thought back to an incident in his childhood...

_~Flashback~_

_'Get the hell back here!' The then mask-less Turkey yelled as he chased a young Kosovo down the hall of his mansion. The young nation was holding a giant sword in his hands and he was laughing loudly as he avoided the older nation, 'C'mon, ya don't just run around with sharp objects, yeh could hurt yerself!'_

_'Like I said, you're it~!' Kosovo yelled over his shoulder, 'And I'm not sure about the sharp objects part~!'_

_'Seriously, what is wrong with ya?!' Turkey shouted in exasperation._

_As they ran, they completely bypassed Montenegro, who stood against the wall as the pair rocketed past her. She looked at the two running nations, 'Why are they running in the hall like that?'_

_Meanwhile in the courtyard_

_'I really like cats.' Greece said as he stroked one of his many feline friends that follow him around._

_'Yes, and they appear to like you too.' Serbia added, smiling as he watched his brother figure play with his cats._

_'Do you think I'll still have my cats when I grow up and become like my mama adelfós?'_

_'Of course you will, they're part of your family after all. Now, let's get inside before the rain comes.' The Serbian teen rose to his feet and took the Greek boy's hand. They then walked back inside just as the first drizzles came._

_'Serbia!' The said nation looked up and grimaced when he saw Kosovo running with a sword in his hands and a certain Turk who had the most relieved look on his face that Serbia had ever seen, 'Serbia, thank God I found ya!'_

_'I've been inside for five minutes. What do you want Turkey?' Serbia asked coldly as Greece gripped his leg._

_'Dammit, can't yeh cut me some slack for once instead of glarin' at me?!' Turkey yelled desperately. Behind the two men, Kosovo was jumping around the room and doing summersault without tiring out, 'Just tell me how'd yeh keep yer crazy brother under control?'_

_'You can't.' Serbia replied flatly._

_'What the hell'd ya mean by that!?'_

_'You have to wait until Kosovo simmers down__ in order to keep him at bay.' Serbia explained, 'Believe me, I've tried many times to keep him under control but he just never seems to get the message.'_

_'Are yeh sayin' yeh can't control yer own brother!? Especially when he's a little psycho!?'_

_'Yes, well you should've thought about what you'd have control over before invading my brother.' Serbia retorted calmly. Just then, a little girl with brown skin, deep amber eyes and wild, frizzy brown hair tied in a plait walked up to them._

_'What's going on?' Libya asked curiously._

_'Nothing, Turkey here is just being an idiot.'_

_'HEY!'_

_'PLAY WITH ME!' Before Turkey knew it, Kosovo head-butted him at high speed...and he had hit the Turk squarely in the face as well. _

_'This is why you should stay out of his way while Kosovo's in play mode.' Serbia said before taking Greece's hand and leading him away from the groaning Turk and the Serb's hyperactive brother, while Libya just stared, confused about what to do._

_~End of flashback~_

'And that's why Turkey wears a mask.' Kosovo concluded his story.

'I feel sympathy for Turkey,' Ladonia muttered, 'I really do.'

Elleore sighed and rested his arms on his knees. At this rate, they were going to die in a lifeboat, in the middle of nowhere without even knowing if the Nordics will be rescued or not. He coud really use a miracle right now. 'I wish there was someway we could get to my family...' Elleore murmured. After he said this, all three boys saw a bright glow appear around them, followed by sparkling star dust.

'What the hell's going on?' Ladonia demanded.

'I think that would be Serbia coming out to get me.' Kosovo answered. Before Elleore could respond to that, another voice was heard, one that didn't sound like the Serb, but was still very familiar.

'Looks like you lads are in quite a pickle. Not to worry though, I'm here to help you.'

**Another cliffhanger~, hope you're still loving this.**

**This chapter is split in half, so this is just part one. Part two will be coming soon. I think that out of all my OCs, Kosovo is slowly becoming one of my favourites, after Libya, Elleore and Morocco.**

**And that's all for now. Leave a review.**


	7. Night-time Visitors: Part Two

Elleore looked around the boat in alarm, 'W-who said that?' He asked as a figure began to emerge from the light.

'Its the ghost of Jacob Marley, I knew it!' Kosovo yelled in excitement, 'I knew those three Christmas ghosts weren't fake! In your face Serbia~!'

'I am not a ghost, but a beacon of hope for your quest.' The light quickly faded away and the figure had become much more clearer. Elleore absorbed the appearance of who hovered above him and realised, much to his confusion, that the figure was England...only he had wings and a halo...and he was in a robe of sorts.

'E-England...what are you doing here?' He asked, fighting the urge to wonder why the Brit was dressed like an angel.

'I am here to help you of course.' England replied, 'You see, I am the ancestor of Englishmen, the guy who helps those in need. My name is Britannia Angel, and I can make miracles.'

'Whoa, I didn't know England was a transvestite.' Kosovo piped in, 'I guess the rumours about him being crazy are true~.'

'Oi, I am not crazy!' England shouted.

'That doesn't change the fact that you're in a dress~.'

'This is a robe, you clueless git!' England retorted.

'Guys, no fighting!' Elleore cut in. Damn these arguments, he was getting sick of listening to them. The pair immediately seized their fighting and Elleore turned to look at England...or Britannia, or whatever he called himself in his current state. Elleore knew he would regret it later if he relied on the Brit for help, but of course, his options were limited in the situation they were all currently in, so Elleore didn't really have a choice, 'Alright...so, En- I mean...Britannia Angel, you said you could do miracles, ja?'

'That's right!' He exclaimed proudly, 'At least one person on this boat acknowledges what I can do.'

'...All right, well here's the thing,' Elleore began, 'my uncles and brother are stranded somewhere in the Caribbean and we were originally travelling on a sea-fort in order to get to them, but Kosovo here,' He pointed to the said nation, 'was hiding his brother's inventions in this life boat. I followed him here and then someone outside the boat pressed the button that lowers lifeboats down to the surface and well...here we are.'

'Like I said, you're in a pickle.'

'Right, and we were if you'd be able to help us get to land since...you can do miracles...'

'You're damn right I can do miracles!' England piped up, 'Allow me to prove it to your git of a friend by teleporting you all to the nearest mass of land; now just cling onto the life boat and let me do the rest.'

'You're really anxious about helping us, aren't you?' Elleore remarked as he gripped the edges of the lifeboat and braced himself for the worse. Before anyone knew it, England swiftly waved his wand around, causing the lifeboat to be enveloped in a bright light. A giant poof later, the light faded and the boat vanished. A few minutes later, the boat reappeared but in a different area. Elleore let out a yelp as the lifeboat hit the ground with a thump. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he and the others were no longer stranded in the ocean but in the middle of some beach.

'LAND!' Yelled Kosovo as he jumped out of the boat, 'We're back on the ground again! It's a miracle!' And so without sense or knowledge, he raced off to the barely vegetated area that was beside the beach.

'I told you so!' England called out to him before addressing Elleore, 'Alright, you're safe and sound now. Since you don't need me with anything else, I'll leave you to continue your quest. Just remember, if you ever need a miracle, just call me.'

And in a flash of light (literally), he was gone. Elleore took a shaky breath before gingerly climbing out of the lifeboat. He scanned the small islet he was on; it was quiet, too quiet. There were no people, no animals, no sign of life whatsoever. Even if he saw huts near the vegetated area, they looked as if they haven't been used in years. In general, Elleore was getting the impression that this island was positively and utterly uninhabited...it was almost unsettling. Shaking that feeling aside, his eyes darted around the beach in search for Kosovo, 'Do you know where he went?' He asked Ladonia.

'To find food I guess,' Ladonia remarked before adding quickly, 'let's ditch him and leave this place while we still have a chance!'

Elleore was about to make a comment about that sentence when he saw Kosovo rocketing towards them, 'Hey guys I'm back, and I found food~!' He stopped in front of Elleore and shoved in his nose two rather large bags of something. There was a pleasant aroma wafting through his nostrils, an aroma that he was able to identify as...

'Is that Chinese food in those bags?'

'Yes, it is~!'

'But...how is that possible? This island is uninhabited.'

'I thought that too, but then I found a Chinatown further down this island.' Kosovo explained.

It took the Ellorian ten seconds to understand what Kosovo meant by that, 'Wait...there's a Chinatown here?'

'That's right!' China, who appeared completely out of nowhere exclaimed, 'Even on isolated islands, my villas are still popular aru.'

'You can't deny it: Chinese food kicks-ass~!' Cried Kosovo.

* * *

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' Denmark yelled desperately as he repeatedly banged his head in the wall. He no longer cared if the switch was real or not; when he starts seeing creatures from myth talking to him well, that's where he had to draw the line. As he continued to injure himself, many of the pixies became anxious.

'A-alright, whoever is in Lukas' body, I think you should calm down now.' One of the pixies flew over and pinched Denmark's cheek. Although the contact caused the Dane to stop banging his head, it did nothing to calm him down. He froze and started to hyperventilate.

'That. Thing. Just. Touched. Me.' Was all Denmark managed to say before finally succumbing to hysteria, 'I JUST GOT TOUCHED BY A PIXIE, WHICH I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE SEEING! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?' In his panic, Denmark failed to see the door slowly creak open. A certain gnome, which we saw from a few chapters earlier walked into the bedroom, followed by Sweden, who was unable to see the gnome and the magical creatures that flew around the bedroom. The Swede scanned the room and found Denmark running around and screaming his ass off. He found it unnerving that Norway was actually freaking out about something, even though he knew it was really Denmark having a spaz attack. It was a miracle that Grenada and Dominica hadn't heard him.

'Look! It's one of Lukas' friends!' One pixie exclaimed.

'Yes, maybe he can help sooth the non-Lukas.' The same pixie that pinched Denmark's cheek flew in front of Sweden and started pulling at his hair. The Swede took notice of this and stared blankly at his- Finland's- hair that was moving by itself, a look of comprehension appearing on his face. Seeing inanimate things move can only mean one thing: Norway's magical friends were here.

Sweden mentally smacked himself for forgetting that Norway had the ability to see things others couldn't. In the back of his mind, he was kind of hoping that Denmark wouldn't end up with Norway's ability, given that it was the Norwegian's body and that Norway would've still kept his ability, even in a different body...not much luck, it seems. He was sure the real Norway- whoever he currently was right now- would be wondering where his magical friends were and why he couldn't see them.

Deciding that calming down the overly stressed Dane in Norway's body would be the more important task, Sweden walked out of the bedroom to get a jug of water. Meanwhile, Checkmate the gnome was watching Denmark have his major freakout, with all the pixies flying around in a panic, 'Looks like it's up to me to bring back order.' He muttered as he cracked his knuckles and walked over to the Dane. Once he was close enough, Checkmate extended his arm and gave Denmark one hell of a bitch-slap.

'ARGH! What the hell?' Denmark cried, finally calming down a bit from the sharp impact. He rubbed his now sore cheek as he glared at the gnome.

'I'm sorry, but you were making a bit of an uproar.' Checkmate stated.

'I just saw pixies! What else would I be freaking out about...' Denmark trailed off when he remembered something about Norway. He looked up at the pixies that gathered above the gnome, 'You guys...you're some of Norge's non-seeable friends, aren't you?'

'Only to non-magicians, but yes. We're Lukas' friends.' One pixie answered.

'Whoa...' The Dane whispered. He was told what pixies looked like by Norway, he even saw pictures of them. But now, here they were; glowing, flying and visible right before his eyes. Denmark had to admit, these creatures were even prettier in person than in the books. That was when he realised something, 'Um look, before you say anything, I think you all should know that I'm not really Norway, even though I now look like him.'

'We know that.'

'Yeah, we all know that.'

'We just want to know who you are and why are you in Lukas' body.'

'Ah...well, I can't really answer that second question 'cause I have no idea myself how I got like this,' Denmark replied, 'but I can tell you that I'm Norge's best buddy, Denmark.'

'You mean the idiot?' One pixie asked.

'Exac-..._hey_.'

'Idiot or not, he shouldn't have come here.' Denmark tore his eyes away from the pixies and looked down at the gnome. There was something about this gnome that was familiar...something that caused a memory to flicker through his head...

'Oh!' Denmark exclaimed, pointing at Checkmate, 'You're that gnome I saw in the supermarket when I was shopping with Dominica.'

'Indeed...perhaps there's hope for you after all,' The gnome remarked, 'and just to let you know, my name is Checkmate.'

Denmark struggled to hide his laughter, causing the gnome's face to redden with anger, 'S-seriously? Who calls a gnome _that_?' He asked through fits of laughter.

'If you're through with laughing at my name, I would like to ask you a few things,' Checkmate managed to say through clenched teeth, 'such as who the hell are you? What are you doing here in the Carbbean in a time like this? And why can you see me?'

The Dane seized his laughing a bit to answer those questions, 'Like I said earlier, the name's Denmark, or Matthias Køhler, whichever name you prefer. I'm a country that you'd find in the north of Europe. Why I can see you and the pixies I don't know, but I think it has something to do with being in Norge's body and I have no idea how I got to the Caribbean.'

'I see...well, you chose a bad time to come here.' Checkmate remarked.

'...What?'

'Look, do yourself a favour and go back to your own region.'

'Go back to my- hey, timeout!' Denmark cried, 'You snuck into someone's bedroom just to tell them to go back home? Well listen, as much as I want to go home, I can't. I'm not leaving until I find the other Nordics.'

'If you stay, you'll only expose yourself to a grave danger!' Checkmate retorted.

'Pffffft, big deal it's not like it'll be anything new,' Denmark joked, 'I deal with a lot of problems, so I'm used to it.'

'I'm serious! If you stay, you'll feel her wrath and suffer great ordeals!'

Denmark had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't know who 'she' was(he was hoping it wasn't Dominica) nor did he know what the 'ordeals' were about. But nonetheless, he shook his head and said firmly, 'I'm not leaving without my friends.'

The pixies stared at the Dane in wonder and awe; in that brief moment of stubbornness, he sounded a bit like Norway. Checkmate's eye twitched in exasperation, 'You stubborn...alright fine! Let that wicked woman know of your presence and hurt you! You'll soon find out that not everything is as it seems here.'

'Ja, ja...' Denmark murmured with a yawn, 'grave evil, bad guy, whatever. But it's late, and I wanna go to sleep now.'

Checkmate sputtered, 'Is this really the time to think about sleep!?'

'Yes,' Denmark replied, starting to get annoyed with this gnome talking, 'it's one in the morning, I've had a long day and I'm now tired. Apparently this body doesn't like staying awake at night, so it's the perfect time to think about sleep.'

Checkmate face-palmed, 'I can't believe this, I'm talking to an ignarus! Oh wait till Anguilla hears this...'

'Anguilla...' Denmark immediately perked up when he remembered who he was, 'Anguilla! Dominica's cousin, you know him?'

'Yes! I'm a good friend of Anguilla.'

'If that's the case,' Denmark bent down to Checkmate's height, 'where does Anguilla live? And can he really change me and the others back?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's far too late to know about that now.' A white power then appeared in Checkmate's hand, 'Since you refuse to go to sleep, even though you insist that sleep is important, this will shut your blabbering.' He blew the powder in Denmark's face who then coughed and gasped.

'Okay, what the hell was thaaaaaa...' The Dane trailed off when his eyes glazed over and he fell forward on the floor. Some of the pixies let out screams and started to panic.

'What did you do to him?!' One of them demanded.

'Don't get your wings in a twist! It was just sleeping dust.' Checkmate exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone froze when they heard the sounds of footsteps heading in their direction, 'Blasted...time to go!' The gnome snapped with fingers and instantly vanished into thin air. The pixies flew away into the wardrobe the was next to the bed and peeked through it.

Sweden returned to the bedroom with a large jug of water, hoping that it'll calm Denmark down. But when he returned, he found that it was completely quiet, with Denmark lying on the floor with his rear end up in the air. Frowning, Sweden placed the jug on the drawer and walked towards the unconscious Dane.

'Denm'rk?' Sweden whispered as he waved a hand in front of said nation. He appeared to be asleep; he was breathing steadily and there were dark circles appearing under his eyes. He stared at the Dane, wondering if he was going to awake or not. After a few minutes Sweden slung his fellow Nordic's arm over his shoulder and carried him over to his bed...that was a problem, since Sweden was no longer tall and, being in the Finn's smaller body, he kept sinking under Denmark's weight. He thought Norway would be much lighter than this.

He gently placed Denmark on the bed and pulled the covers over him. As he silently reached the door frame he gave one last look at the slumbering nation, before closing the door.

* * *

'Ellllllllleeeerrrrrrroooe~!'

'What?'

'Why do you have your cellphone out~?' Kosovo asked the Danish micronation. They were both sitting around a campfire that the two teenagers created using stray pieces of wood they found on the beach.

Elleore looked down at the cellular devise in his hands, 'I'm trying to send a message to my brother, just in case he doesn't ring.'

'Smart.' Kosovo remarked as he looked at the name on Elleore's phone, 'Who's 'Matthias Køhler'?'

'That's my bror's human name.' Elleore explained, 'Most nations have human names when blending in with their citizens.'

'Like my Bro~!' Kosovo exclaimed, 'What about you Elleore? Do you have a human name~?'

'No I don't!' Elleore said quickly.

'Liar! You _so _have a human name~!'

'I do not!'

'Tell me your human name! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!' Kosovo repeatedly chanted until Elleore couldn't handle his annoying voice anymore.

'All right! All. Right. I'll tell you!' Kosovo immediately stopped talking and leaned forward, eager to hear the human name. Elleore pursed his lips, he really didn't like saying or even using his human name, especially when its meaning was the opposite of his character but he knew that Kosovo would continue to pester him until he said it. No wonder Serbia wanted Greenland to take his brother with them; Kosovo was the biggest, most brain splitting pain in the neck that Elleore had ever met, 'Right...my human name...it's...um...it's well...' He sighed, 'It's Bartram Køhler...'

'That's it?'

'Pretty much...'

'Oh! that's a pretty cool name~.' Kosovo stated, 'Why didn't you want to say it?'

Elleore stared at Kosovo, his blue eyes that bore a striking resemblance to Denmark's were cautious, before he let out a sigh, 'My human name is suppose to be Danish for courage, leadership and pride. Denmark had hoped the name will fit me, that I'll become a strong nation like my family, but seeing how my life has been so far, ever since I became older, I beg to differ.' He explained, almost bitterly, 'I'm not like my brother. I'm not brave or a leader, hell I don't even like leaving the safety of my region. The only reason I went on this trip in the first place was to find my brother and uncles and bring them back home, not get shipwrecked on an island. I hate being reminded of what my human name means every time I hear it.'

Rather then give words of comfort, Kosovo simply replied, 'Wow, your life must really suck. Just hearing your outburst makes me glad I'm not a micronation.'

'Good encouragement.' Elleore muttered, deciding to drop the subject. He looked at the laptop beside, which hadn't uttered a word since they started making the fire, _He must be really tired. _He thought

'Hey...do you think this is like World War II, when the countries would get shipwrecked on an island and they'd have to wait for someone to get them?' Kosovo asked.

Elleore hummed, pondering the question before answering, 'I guess so. The only thing that's missing though is Italy.'

'Oh yeah~!' Kosovo laughed, 'The guy sure knows how to lighten the atmosphere~!'

'Hmmm...'

'Man...it's great having countries to call family.' Kosovo mused, 'It's baffling that many of them didn't get along back in the old days~.'

'Ja, Faroe told me the relationships in my family were like chalk and cheese back then,' Elleore said thoughtfully, 'especially when they all lived together.'

'Oh yeah. Didn't your relatives use to live together under some union?' Kosovo asked, 'What was it again? Kamer Union or something?'

'Kalmar Union,' Elleore correction him, 'it was formed in 1397 when the Kingdoms of Denmark, Norway and Sweden joined together to form one monarch. It also included Finland, Iceland, Greenland and the Nordic Islands, and they all had to live in Denmark's house, since one of his late bosses kind of started the union. It came to an end in 1523 when Sweden and Finland left Denmark's house.' He sighed, 'I was born in 1944, so I don't really know what life was like for them living with my bror. Strangely, the Kalmar Union has always been a touchy subject for my family to talk about, even Denmark doesn't like talking about it.'

'Obviously, some nations don't like being crammed in one house~.' Kosovo pointed out, 'You know, your Kalmar Union is very similar to the history of the Balkans~.'

'Yeah, I think I have a faint memory of you guys all living together at one point...' Elleore murmured.

'That's right~!' Kosovo exclaimed, 'Allow me to refresh your memory: during the twentieth century most of the Balkan nations, including me, lived in this big house, which we called 'Yugoslavia'. Unlike most countries, Yugoslavia formed its own policy and shifted away from communism and capitalism during the Cold War. For a while we were happy living together, but then during the nineties, many of my housemates grew restless and rebellious and started having frequent arguments with Serbia, who didn't want them to leave Yugoslavia. After a while, each of the housemates violently left Yugoslavia until only me, Serbia, Montenegro and Vojvodina(who technically, isn't a county) remained.'

'Oh my God...your region's history is even more disturbing than mine!' Elleore yelled in alarm. In his head, he was asking himself why he brought the subject up.

'Aw, don't be like that~!' Kosovo whined, 'Is this really how you talk to your cousin?'

Elleore blinked, '...Cousin?'

'Yeah~, it's obvious that the Nordics and Balkans are cousins~!' Kosovo explained, 'Since are histories are very similar, like how our families once lived under one roof together and how both our brothers were repressive assholes~.'

'My brother wasn't repressive...at least I think he wasn't...' Elleore trailed off, 'look, I don't mean to be rude, but I highly doubt our families are fætre. We don't even have anything in co-' He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that Kosovo was asleep, 'He fell asleep just like that.' He muttered, 'God, what is wrong with him...' He sighed and looked up at the stars, _I hope we find the others soon..._He thought as he lay back on the ground and closed his eyes...only to open them a few minutes later when he felt something wrap around his waist.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' Elleore screamed as he scrambled away from Kosovo.

'I need something to cuddle up to,' The de facto nation explained, rolling his eyes as if the answer to that question was the most obvious thing in the world, 'and no Elleore, you didn't turn me on.'

'What made you think I was going to turn you on?!'

Inside a bush meanwhile, two gremlins were busy eying the teenage boys arguing, 'Intruders on Klein Bonaire? We not allow.' One of them stated, 'Queen must be informed. Now time to get Anguilla.' He froze when he heard chewing noises. He turned around and saw that his comrade was eating Chinese food.

'...Fried rice?' The other gremlin offered, only to be rapidly punched in the face. His comrade then walked away, grumbling under his breath.

**And that is that chapter.**

**Let's face it: if there's Hetalia, then there's bound to be history lessons involved.**

**Just to let everyone know that this story, along with my other stories, will be on hiatus until the Midterm break. For now, I want to focus on studying for my exams.**

**Next chapter: another of the Nordics is reintroduced, but only the body will be identified, not the name of the soul trapped inside it. It'll be up to you to figure out which Nordic will appear next.**

**That's all for now. Remember to review.**


	8. Imaginary Conversations

**I'm**** back! Did you miss me?**

**Kosovo: Oh great~! The author thingy is back! That means we can continue the story again~!**

**Elleore: Just as long as she doesn't stir away from the plot, ja?**

**Author: Who are you, my mother?**

**Kosovo: Hey Bro~! You still need to recognise me~.**

**Serbia: I thought I made it perfectly clear to you on what my decision was!**

**Kosovo: It's not too late to change your miiiiiiinnnnnnnd~.**

**Serbia: Again, I refuse to recognise your nationality.**

**Kosovo: C'mon, recognise me~!**

**Serbia: No!**

**Kosovo: Recognise me~!**

**Serbia: Sod off!**

**Kosovo: Recognise me!**

**Serbia: Don't make me release the Cookie Monster on you!**

**Kosovo: *Gasp* You wouldn't...**

**Denmark: Sheesh, those two never quit fighting. Good thing we're pretty tight, right Elly?**

**Elleore: Whatever you say bror.**

**While Serbia and Kosovo are busy arguing about Kosovo's recognition(and the Cookie Monster), here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and thanks for your** **patience.**

_...Ugh...my head..._Were the first words that popped into his head after his conscious returned. _I feel like I've been thrown into a brick wall...uhhh..._He turned over on whatever surface he was lying on, _What happened? The only thing I can remember is being at a World Meeting in Serbia...that, and getting zapped. _He thought that last part when he felt a sharp pain surge through him. As he groaned, he couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded off for some reason, but he believed it was because he was still groggy from being unconscious.**  
**

When the pain subsided a bit, he opened his eyes to see a grassy surface. Clutching his aching head, he slowly sat up and looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of rain-forest, with exotic looking flowers and lush, tropical trees swaying in the breeze. _Wait...how did I end up in a rain-forest? What exactly happened at the meeting? _His heart pounded in his chest in panic, _Oh God, did somebody drugged me? Or did Serbia bring one of his inventions to the meeting? Or worse...did England or Norway performed magic which backfired?! But wait...I don't feel like I've been drugged...Serbia didn't have any inventions...and neither England nor Norway used magic...right? _

Shaking his head, he tried to stand up, only to fall back on the ground again, _Why do I feel so...different? _It was true; he didn't feel like himself, it was as if his body underwent some transformation...but that's not possible...right?

Slowly and carefully, he rose to his feat, this time without falling back. As he looked around his surroundings again, he barely realised that he was strangely taller than normal, almost as tall as a certain Dane he knew all too well, _Speaking of Denmark, where are the others? _He mentally asked himself. He took a step forwards, only for his foot to touch something hard and smooth. He looked down and saw a huge axe lying on the ground.

_An axe. Huh...this looks like Denmark's axe. _He thought as he bent down and picked up the old Viking weapon, _I guess this means that he and the others must be close by, _He sighed and tilted his head as he examined the axe, _Why does Den insist on carrying this thing around with him? It's not like we're gonna get invaded or anything. _As he thought this, he examined the sharp blade and saw something that caught his eye. Reflected in the blade was the face of the Danish nation himself.

'Denmark?' He asked, turning around to see if the Dane was behind him, but two things made him freeze in shock. That wasn't his voice, that was Denmark's voice, and when he turned around, the Dane was no where to be seen, _What...? _His eyes widened with fear as a sneaky dreaded feeling began to form in his stomach, _It can't be... _He gingerly looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a light grey suit, that had a few small tears in it, over a black shirt and loose red tie. These were not his clothes _at all._

The dreaded feeling grew worse as he examined his hands. He knew his hands well, and he knew for certain that the hands in front of him weren't his own. Quickly, he felt his chest, his stomach, waist, legs and back and found that they didn't feel right. He looked back at his reflection and still saw Denmark's face in the blade, only he had the same anxious face as he did. He lifted his hand and ran it through his own hair. It was only when the reflection copied his movement and found that his hair was now wild and messy did he accept the impossible.

_He_ was Denmark. He was in his body.

...

Cue major freakout in 3...2...1...

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!'

The sound of a rather horrific scream was heard throughout the whole island. Most of its inhabitants stopped what they were doing and listened to the distant noise, confused as to what that was all about. One of them in particular, the island nation himself, strained his ears in hopes to pin-point where that scream came from.

'It sounds like it came from the rain-forests.' He murmured to himself as he walked out of his capital and towards the jungle-like vegetation to see what it was. There was no denying it.

Anguilla was suspicious.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Denmark was slowly waking up from his sleep. One of the first things he felt when he opened his eyes was possibly the worst headache he ever had.

'Oh...God...' He groaned, clutching his head in agony. He felt like he had a hangover, only he didn't feel physically sick, just mentally. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, 'How did-...oh yeah.' He looked at his hands, then he felt his hair, the memories of yesterday's events flooding back into him. _So this is really real. I really am Norge. _Denmark thought as he fell back on the pillow. He regretted doing that when the pain in his head grew again, 'Fuck...' He mumbled as he closed his eyes tightly. Denmark also remembered getting knocked out by a real, slightly annoying gnome...no...make that ultra annoying.

_Wait...how did I end up back in this bed? Didn't I collapse on the floor or something? _He thought as he looked at the sheets. It then occurred to Denmark that Sweden must have placed him back on the bed after he passed out. He sighed; Sweden has always been helpful, to the point of showing it in unexpected, if not, eccentric ways. He looked to his right and saw Norway's sailor outfit neatly folded on a drawer. Denmark frowned; didn't he dumped the clothes into a pile on the floor when he changed last night?

He hopped out of the bed and walked towards the drawer, ignoring the now barely felt pain in his head. He inspected the clothes and noticed that they now emitted a pleasant aroma, an aroma that smelt almost fresh. That was when Denmark saw a small note attached to the shirt, that had elegant handwriting on it. He took the note off and read it:

_Dear Denmark_

_You were sleeping deeply when I came in. I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned your clothes while you were asleep. They may be a bit damp, but I think they'll be okay for today._

_Dominica_

Denmark couldn't help but smile at what the island nation did. It really was thoughtful of her to do something like this, 'Tak Dominica.' He whispered to himself before looking at the sailor outfit. _I guess it'll have to do for today. _He thought with a sigh. He may not be the brightest of nations, but even Denmark knew that it wasn't hygiene-wise to wear the same clothes in two days, but then again, he was sure that the clothes in this house wouldn't fit him(or Norway's body, to be frank), plus, Dominica washed the outfit while he was still asleep, so it should be alright. Placing the note on the drawer, he proceeded to lift the sailor top when something fell out of the neck collar and landed on the ground.

Tilting his head, Denmark placed the top back on the drawer and bent down to pick up what fell out of it. It was a hand-sized book with a lether covering and strange symbols on the front that he wasn't able to decipher. _Is this one of Norge's spell-books? _Denmark thought as he opened the book and looked at a random page. On the top of the page, written in thick ink, were the words 'Teleportation Spell'. Yep, it was a spell-book alright. That got the Dane thinking; he knew that Norway was a powerful magician and that he knew magic real well, and since Denmark was currently inhabiting his body, it caused him to be struck with a possibility...if Denmark was now Norway then...did he also ended up with the Norwegian's magic? His ability to see Mythical Creatures and cast spells?

The growling of his stomach shook Denmark from his thoughts, _Ugh, damn I'm hungry. _He decided to linger on the posibility that he now possessed Norway's magic after he had eaten. With that in mind, he marked the page he was reading and closed the book; Denmark had a feeling that it'll come in handy..._Where was the kitchen again? _He thought as he left the bedroom and made a blind turn to another room._  
_

* * *

'I know I said I wanted a place to put my spices in, but you didn't have to make a spice cabinet when I mentioned it.' Grenada muttered as he watched Sweden polish the rectangle shaped cupboard that he had just finished putting together. It was clear that this nation had overheard him; Grenada found this out when he found his garage smelling of wood and dust earlier this morning, 'Really, you didn't have to do this.'

Sweden merely just stared at Grenada, before shrugging and continuing with polishing the cabinet. Grenada couldn't tell if that was the Swede's way of saying he didn't care. Just then, he saw Denmark enter the kitchen with a blank, confused look on his face, 'Oh, so this is where it was.' Denmark exclaimed before approaching the pair, 'Morgen!'

'Hello...I take it you got lost?' Grenada enquired.

'Hey, I didn't get lost! Kings don't get lost.' Denmark retorted before taking a seat. He then noticed the spice cabinet on the table, 'I had no idea you did construction Finland. Did Sweden taught you to do that or something?'

The 'Finn' blinked, staring blankly at the cabinet, before looking at Denmark with a raised eyebrow, 'I _am _Sw'den.'

Denmark blinked, 'What...?'

'I sw'tched too, rem'mber Den?'

That was when more of yesterday's memories returned to the Dane, one of them included finding Sweden, who ended up in Finland's body. 'Dammit.' He whispered, mentally smacking himself for forgetting who he had found...at least in spirit, 'Right, sorry 'bout that.' He then awkwardly grabbed some toast off a plate and started spreading jam on them, 'So...what's the plan for today?'

'What do you mean?' Asked Grenada.

'Do we visit your cousin and tell him about the whole switcheroo problem first, or do we do that later and look for the others first?'

'Ah...well, I was thinking that we should talk to Anguilla first,' Grenada explained, 'Dominica said that he was born with the ability to see mythical creatures, so if we talk to him, then he may send some of his creatures out to look for your friends while figuring out how to switch you guys back at the same time.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Denmark took a bite out of his toast, 'So this Anguilla guy...he's not crazy, is he?'

'What?'

'You said that he's a overseas territory of England, so I'm just making sure he's not...ya know...' He twirled his finger beside his temple, 'cuckoo in the head.'

Grenada bit his lip, 'Well, we don't visit him much, so I'm not really sure...but I don't think he's crazy.'

Denmark pondered the response, before nodding his head, 'Okay, I can go with that.' He looked around the kitchen, 'Speaking of Dominica, where is she?'

'She went out to get some groceries. She should be back in a while...' Grenada then trailed off when he thought of something. He looked at the Dane suspiciously, 'Why do you ask?'

'What? I'm just wondering.'

'Are you sure or is it because you have feelings for my sister.'

Denmark practically choked on his toast when Grenada mentioned that last part. It was a good thing that he was a nation, otherwise he would've died from choking. After coughing the toast through his throat, he took deep breathes before replying, 'O-okay, what the hell?' He asked through breathing, 'I never said anything like _that_! I mean, what made you think it?!'

'Well, it's the way you look at her.' Grenada explained, 'I saw it when we were talking about Anguilla yesterday.'

'S-so? Just because I looked at her, doesn't mean I've developed a crush on her after one day!'

'So you're in den'al.' Sweden chipped in.

'You're not helping Sve!' Denmark yelled as he blushed deeply.

'Nothin' wr'ng with expressin' yer f'elings.'

'This is different!' Denmark retorted, 'It's not like you and Fin, because I don't have feelings for Dominica. I don't...I don't love her or anything like that...'

'Oh God, so you're leading her on?' Grenada asked, starting to look concerned.

Denmark's face burned, 'I am not leading her on! I just don't have feelings for her. Besides, I'm not like France, I don't lead chicks on. I mean, how could I lead her on when I made us all dinner yesterday?!'

Sweden blinked, it was strange to hear Norway with Denmark's vocabulary. But then again, Denmark _is_ Norway right now, '...yeah, I guess you're right.' Grenada responded after much thought.

'Good, glad you believe me.' Denmark remarked before abruptly standing up and leaving the kitchen.

'Where are you going?' Grenada asked.

'I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed.' Denmark called over his shoulder, 'We can talk about Anguilla later.'

* * *

'I am not in love with Dominica. I am not.' Denmark told himself in the shower as he washed his scalp. He had been fuming for who knows how long about Grenada and Swden's accusations. He had only known Dominica for a day, that wasn't even long enough to develop feelings for her. He wasn't leading her on or anything, sure he liked her, but love...that was a completely different story altogether. He looked down and brushed away some hair out of his eyes. At least a shower helped made him think clearly and calm down slightly, though however he managed to remain oblivious to the fact that he was peeping at Norway's naked body is beyond me.

He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his now slim waist and turning the shower off. Denmark then walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where he speedily dressed himself in Norway's sailor outfit, but paused when he got to the belt. He wasn't as observant as most nations, so he didn't know how Norway wore his belt, _Does he wear it over the top, or under it? _He thought as he tried to figure out how to properly wear the leather strip. After thirty minutes of trying to figure it out, Denmark gave up and placed the belt on the bed. He looked at the exit the bedroom. He was really fighting the urge to go to Sweden and ask him on how to put on the belt.

His eyes then lingered on the spell-book that rested on the drawer. He picked it up, pondering on what would the real Norway would say if he was here. Denmark grinned when he thought about what the Norwegian would say...at least in his head.

He quickly closed the door and then walked in the centre of the room, 'Hey Norge, buddy!' He exclaimed, trying to make Norway's voice sound like his own. It wasn't exact, but it'll have to do.

'Ja, Denmark? Can I help you with anything?' Denmark asked, this time in Norway's regular voice.

'Hey bud, can I borrow your spell-book and use it to cast spells that'll come in handy? I _am_ in your body after all.'

'Why, yes, you can. Anything for my super-cool, bestest friend in the whole world.'

'Ja, I am super-cool. You're cool in your own way as well Norge. Oh, and let's not forget about our brors; Ice and Elly.'

'That's right Den. I can't find Iceland anywhere, but Elleore's missing out on all the 'awsomeness' as Prussia would describe it.'

'You're absolutely right. Boy, I sure wish Elly were here right now. He would've fainted at how ridiculous it would sound if we told him that the Nordics had all...switch...places...' At this point in the imaginary conversation he was having with himself, Denmark realised that there was another presence in the room. He slowly turned around and saw Sweden leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his chest and staring at the Dane with a raised eyebrow.

Well, this is awkward.

'Shit! Th-this isn't what it looks like Sve!' Denmark exclaimed nervously, 'I wasn't imaginin' what Norge would say if he were here, honest!'

'...Th'n what ex'ctly were you doin'' Sweden asked after a long pause.

'...Um...I was just...adjusting Norge's voice so it'll sound like my own. Yeah, that's it!'

'Is th't it, or is th's sw'tch startin' to get to you?'

'Of course not! I never succumb to loosing my mind!'

'L'ke last night, wh'n you fr'aked out wh'n you met Nor's p'xie friends?'

'Hey! I wasn't freaked out, I was just...surprised.' Denmark weakly retorted, trying to find an excuse about the whole episode from the night before.

Sweden stared at the Dane unconvincingly, but decided to not press the issue further. 'you kn'w, we haven't arg'ed over minor th'ngs like th's since we were k'ds.'

'Do you have to remind me?' Denmark asked as he sat on the bed.

'Yes.' A small but mischievous smile appeared on Sweden's face, something that was hardly ever seen, 'Do you rem'mber wh'n we were k'ds, you would cry 'nd thr'w a tantrum everyt'me I beat you at somethin'? Scand'navia would try to c'mfort you 'nd say it was all right, but you would j'st keep cryin' until I admitted you were b'tter than me, which I never admitted by th' w'y. I cr'ssed my f'ngers everyt'me.'

'I didn't...th-that's a lie!' Denmark responded as his face turned red again. Sweden merely shook his head, causing the Dane to cross his arms and purse his lips(it wasn't a pout, kings don't pout). The Swede looked on in mild amusement before noticing something.

'You haven't p't on Nor's b'lt.'

Denmark took his his eyes away from the floor and looked wearily at the leather strip beside him, 'I was going to do that...'

Sweden tilted his head. He was sure that Denmark had tried to put it on already, without much success, '...Do you w'nt me to h'lp you p't it on?' The Dane stared at Sweden for a few minutes before mumbling a yes. He handed the belt to the Swedish(or Finnish, in Denmark's point of view) Nordic, who placed the attire around Denmark's waist over his top.

'We don't mention this to the others when we find them, agreed?' Denmark stated after the belt was put in place.

Sweden nodded, 'Agre'd.' He then noticed the small leather book in Denmark's hand, 'Is th't Nor's sp'll-book?'

'Hm? Oh yeah! I found it in Norge's clothes!' Denmark exclaimed as he proudly showed Sweden the book, 'Speaking of spells, Sve I think I have an idea that'll help change us back.'

'Can th't wait? I...' Sweden looked down and blushed, 'I h've to do somethin' first.'

'And that would be...?'

Sweden took a deep breath before replying, 'Takin' a sh'wer.' And with that said, he walked, rather awkwardly, towards the bathroom, leaving Denmark alone to ponder about the number of spells that were in the small book.

**That's** **that chapter. A horrible one I know, it's just that I'm still recovering from the exams and it may be a while until the next update.**

**I always imagined the relationship between Denmark and Sweden to be that of a friendly rivalry in modern times.**

**That's all. Remember to review.**


	9. A Huge Misunderstanding

'C'mon, isn't there anything in here that can help us?' Denmark wondered aloud as he read through each spell in the book, hoping to find a spell that could switch the Nordics back(he planned to use that as a last resort if Anguilla couldn't help them). To be honest, he wasn't sure which spell was which, since most of them were in Norwegian and the Dane hadn't spoken that language since the union between him and Norway.

'Dammit.' Denmark muttered as he clamped the book shut, 'This sucks.' He fell back on the bed, lettting his eyelids slide down, not from exhaustion but from frustration. He was starting to think that the Nordics would be better off if they told Greenland and the others about this switch when they got to them. Maybe they could help him beat the crap out of England when they returned to Europe, since Denmark still believed that the Brit made the Nordics like this.

He got up and walked towards a mounted mirror hanging on the wall. Somehow, Denmark found that it now wasn't much of a shock to him to see Norway's eyes looking back at him in the glass instead of his own. His raised his finger and lifted an eyelid with it. Denmark will never understand why Norway's eyes had to be so dull and lifeless. It was almost unsettling. _Getting back to the problem at hand; what __would Norge_ _do if he were stuck in a situation like this? _He looked at the book lying on the bed, then back at his reflection.

_...Maybe, I shouldn't be too hasty in fixing this mess_ _myself__,_ Denmark thought with hesitence, _If I really do have Norge's magic, I should probably test it out on something small before finding a spell to switch us back. Yeah, sounds like a plan! _Nodding his head confidently, Denmark walked back to the bed and picked up the book, _Alrighty, let's find a basic spell that I can practise on._

He skimmed through the pages, trying to find a suitable spell to try out, 'This would be a hell of a lot easier if they weren't in Norwegian.' Denmark grumbled to himself; he really needed to relearn his friend's language after they get back to Europe. '...You know what? Screw it, I'm just gonna pick a random spell and hope for the best.' He stated after a while searching, 'What could go wrong?' After picking out a spell, he stood up and read it out loud

'Utvide ørene, vokse en hale. Gjøre fortenner lengre enn normalt.' Denmark chanted, keeping his eyes firmly on the page. What he didn't notice was that Sweden chose this moment to walk back into the bedroom. His cheeks were still a little pink after showering(mainly from peeping at Finland in the nude).

'Alr'ght Den, wh't was it you w'nted t' tell me-' The Swede never finished that question when a bright light suddenly surrounded him. Denmark tore his eyes away from the spell just in time to see the light appear and then disappear in a flash..._Did something happen? I don't think it did anything..._He froze in thought when he eyes lingered on the clothes lying in a bundle at the entrance of the bedroom. They looked horribly like...

'Oh God...SVE!' Denmark dropped the book and raced towards the clothes. He bent down to his knees and practically panicked, 'Oh God, oh God, oh God. Did I kill him?! Sve? Sweden!? C'mon, please don't be dead! _Please! _I'm sorry man, honest! I'm sorry for all the times I tried to invade you after you left my house! Greenland was right! I did tear our family apart! But that's not important! you gotta respond! Please, Sve! Berwald!' He tried to call out to his fellow Nordic, but found no response. Just when the Dane presumed the worst, he saw the clothes stir from underneath. A minute later, something white and fluffy popped out of the clothes.

...It was a bunny...with Finland's violet eyes.

...Denmark then realised that it was Sweden as a bunny...

'I turned him into a bunny...' The Dane barely breathed, a little relieved that the spell didn't kill Sweden, but still in a panic about how he was going to fix this. The small, fluffy animal slowly looked up at Denmark, 'I have a feeling you're pretty pissed right now, huh?' He asked with a sheepish grin. Oh, he could almost _feel _the rabbit glaring him down.

'Okay, Sve, before you kill me, I just want you to know that I didn't do this on purpose,' Denmark explained hastily, 'I just wanted to practice with Norge's magic. Ya know, in case his book had something that could change us back. I wasn't expecting one of its spells to turn you into...that.' He finished with hesitation, not entirely sure what to call Sweden's sudden transformation into a bunny. Denmark then covered his eyes with his hand when he realised the full extent of the situation, _Great, not only are we in the wrong bodies, but now I have to worry about turning Finland's body back into a nation, a human nation for that matter._

He looked back at Sweden, who was still staring at him with an eerily calm expression. 'Hold on a sec, maybe there's something in here that could reverse this.' He picked up the spell-book and tried to look for a reversal spell, only to curse rather loudly when he remembered that the spells were in Norwegian. And if that wasn't enough, Grenada heard the Dane yell because he bolted into the room at that precise moment, followed by Dominica, who had just came back.

'What's going on? I heard scream-' Grenada froze when he saw the white bunny next to Denmark, '...What happened to _him_?'

'...Um...well...' Denmark answered hesitantly, 'Ya see, my friend Norge kind of knows magic, and I've found his spell-book earlier. And since I'm in his body...I kind of...well...'

'You mean you casted a spell on Sweden?' Dominica asked.

'I didn't do it on purpose. I wasn't even aware that he was in the room to begin with. Anyway, I casted a spell, it was a random one, and well...it turned Sve into a bunny.'

The two island nations blinked, 'As much as I want to change him back, I can't,' Denmark continued, 'Most of the spells are in Norwegian, and I'm kinda rusty on that language. Plus, I don't think it's permanent. Let's just wait a few hours and see if the spell wears off, okay?'

Sweden bristled but said nothing, while Grenada and Dominica nodded their heads in agreement. For a while, nobody spoke, too stunned at what just happened. That was until Denmark decided to break the ice.

'...So,' He began, trying to sound casual, 'when can we meet Anguilla?'

* * *

'Ellllllloooooorrrrrrrrreeee~.' Kosovo chirped.

'What?' Elleore asked, feeling a headache starting to creep in.

'What're we gonna do about getting off this island~?' The de facto nation asked, 'I don't think we can live on Chinese food forever, and I think I'm starting to hallucinate~.'

Elleore blinked. That first question he wasn't hesitant in worrying about, but that second question was completely out of the blue, 'We've only been here for a day. What makes you think you're hallucinating now?'

'Because your freakishly long hair thingy is alive~.' Kosovo replied. In his point of view that was true; he saw Elleore's lock of hair float up and wave at Kosovo in greeting. He also saw the palm trees turn into giant ice-cream cones and the whole ocean turn into a giant pool of chocolate.

'I like cookies!' A certain voice yelled behind Kosovo.

'Oh crap! It's the Cookie Monster!' He cried, causing Elleore to jump.

'...I'm convinced. This guy is completely insane.' Ladonia muttered from his laptop.

Elleore stared blankly at Kosovo, before taking a deep breath, knowing perfectly well that the answer to Kosovo's hallucinations will not be pretty, 'Kosovo...did you eat or drink anything that's causing you to act like this by any chance?'

Kosovo hummed, tapping his finger on his chin before replying, 'Weeeellll...I may have had some sea water earlier~.' He smiled sweetly.

'...' Elleore grabbed Kosovo by the shoulders and practically shook him, 'You're not supposed to drink sea water!'

'But I was thirsty~!'

'Still, it's not good for you!' It took a good ten minutes for the two teens to calm down, but once they did Elleore let out a sigh, 'Okay...I think the best thing to do now is find a way off this island.'

'Right! We still need to find your family~!' Kosovo exclaimed, before picking up Ladonia's laptop, 'I'll carry our load~!'

'What the hell!? Put me down, you crazy asshole!' Ladonia cried, but Kosovo ignored him as he walked off the beach, with Elleore trailing behind. He needed to remind himself to never set foot in the Balkans. He wasn't being being offensive on that subject or anything, he just didn't think that he'd survive visiting Kosovo.

After what felt like hours of exploring, the three male 'nations' found themselves back on the beach. Elleore collapsed on the sand in defeat. He was just ready to give up when he heard a voice beside him.

'The journey home...home to family...the most important quest of all...' Elleore perked up and looked around. That voice, it didn't sound like Kosovo or Ladonia talking. Actually this voice sounded female, a female voice that sounded distant and bitter. His eyes darted around the beach in search for the voice. He was about to tell Kosovo about it, but then he saw a figure staring at the huts. Assuming that this was the female, Elleore stood up and walked towards the figure, with Kosovo following him in confusion.

'Failures...that's what they are...all of them.' Elleore and Kosovo slowed down their pace when they were close to the figure. Once Elleore saw who was front of him, he realised that it was a rather slender woman with jet-black hair falling past her waist and wearing a green dress that shimmered in the tropical sun. There was something about this woman that felt familiar to Elleore...something original and ancient.

She slowly turned around to face the boys. Elleore couldn't quite make out the colour of her eyes, mainly because they kept changing colour, and he swore he saw the woman's face change shape as well. Around her neck was a necklace with a P-shaped jewel attached to it.

'My children inherited my land for a reason, but look what they did,' She spread her arms out, 'war, famine, poverty...there are clear signs that they have failed me. Including your family, Kingdom of Elleore.'

Elleore blinked, 'Y-you know my name?'

'I know every nation's name, including micronations.' She replied, before continuing, 'out of all my children, the nations of Northern Europe are the greatest of failures. Their late caretaker...one of my sons...approached me just when his life was ending. He convinced me to help his little ones when they were in danger. Your family, including your brother wouldn't be here if it weren't for me.' She said that last sentence rather bitterly.

Elleore tilted his head in confusion. His family were only children when their caretaker, Scandinavia passed on, at least that was what Denmark told him. So, how could this woman still be alive today?...unless...

'Um...I don't mean to ask but...are you a country, like me?' He asked.

'I am more than a country, I am the original one,' She responded, 'the one who is helping you look for your family.'

'...But didn't you call them failures a few minutes ago?'

'True, they are failures, but they still family. And you,' She pointed at Elleore, 'are loyal to your family. Though you may not think it, you are actually much stronger than you think Bartram Køhler. You are strong of heart and mind, those are the greatest strengths of all. Remember that when you find your family tonight.'

'Wait...! What makes you think I'll find them tonight?!' Elleore asked incredulously.

'Shhh,' The woman replied gently, placing a finger to her lips, 'patience child. Wait until nightfall, you will find them then.' And with that said, she walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Elleore alone to think about what just happened.

'Who was she...?' He murmured to himself. He felt like the name of that woman was important, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

'Well, I guess we're gonna have to wait till night-time to find them, huh~?' Kosovo chirped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in London

'Bloody hell, why do I keep doing stuff like this?' England said to himself as he sipped his tea. After Morocco, Romania and Western Sahara left, England had somehow transformed into Britannia Angel yet again, mainly from drinking too much alcohol. He couldn't remember much of what happened, all he remembered was some hyper nation, that resembled Serbia a bit, stating that the Brit was wearing a dress. England huffed, the nerve of some people.

He was then brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of loud, rapid banging and a panicked, almost frightened voice.

'Angleterre!? Angleterre, let me in! Quickly, before she comes any closer!' England frowned. That sounded a lot like France.

'What does that frog-faced moron want?' England wondered aloud as he got up and opened his front door. France raced into his house in a blur of yellow and blue and hid behind a couch in the living room.

'Angleterre, close that door, right now!' France yelled from his hiding spot.

England scowled at the Frenchmen, before looking in front of him. He felt the colour drain from his face the moment he saw who was following France, 'OH BLOODY HELL!' England banged the door closed and raced towards his basement to get his wand, ignoring the sounds of banging on his front door. Once he had his wand, England joined France in the living room.

'France, why the bloody hell did you bring her here, of all places?!' England demanded as the banging grew louder.

'Francy~, come out. I know you're hiding in there.' A female voice called out from outside.

'Your house was the closest thing in sight,' France stammered, 'and as beautiful as she is, her obsession with moi is starting to get unbearable.'

'You git! Is this really the time to talk about love!? I bloody swear I-' He was interrupted when he heard his front door burst open and fall to the ground.

France let out a high-pitched shriek and hid behind England, while the Brit himself almost relieved himself in his pants when a woman with light brown hair tied in long pigtails and clear, grey eyes entered the living room.

'Ah, my Francy-kins~.' She sang, 'So this is where you've been hiding.'

'T-Tunisia.' England stuttered, 'What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping the rest of the North African nations look for Sudan's brother?'

'I was, but then I bumped into ma cheri,' Tunisia answered, looking at France with a hungry look, 'and I just couldn't resist wanting to get him to become one with me. We are meant to be France. I know it.'

'A-alright Tunisia, I think you are being too hasty here,' France stammered, staring at the voodoo magician with a fearful expression, 'I mean, do you really want to marry your former caretaker, especially when he's much older than you?'

'You hypocrite! You flirt with women who are younger than you all the time!' England retorted.

'I'm sure you're mistaking me for someone else, Angleterre.'

'No! That's true and you know it, frog!'

'Enough!' Tunisia yelled, silencing the two Europeans, 'Now then, I do not care what France does, he will marry me!' She leapt forward towards the two nations. England chose this moment to point his wand at her and quickly utter a spell. In a second, Tunisia was wiped out by a beam of light, which emitted from the wand and all that was left was a voodoo doll that looked just like France.

'Mon dieu...you were supposed to keep her away from me, not kill her!' France yelled in alarm after he gasped.

England rolled his eyes, 'Don't get worked up. I just sent her off somewhere.'

'Where?'

'That, France, is something I cannot answer. But hopefully, it's far away from here.'

* * *

By the time everyone got to Anguilla's house, he was already with them, along with a few extra nations that the trio met along the way. Their original idea was to take a bus, unfortunately, a lot of the buses had a 'no animals' policy in them, and Denmark was sure the bus drivers wouldn't believe him if he told them that the bunny in his arms was actually the Kingdom of Sweden in Finland's body.

So, they had to walk all the way to Anguilla, which took about two hours. Along the way, Grenada thought it would be a good idea to talk about oregano. 'The full name for that spice is Origanum Vulgare, which is Greek for joy of the mountains. It can grow about two feet tall, and I heard that its flowers are edible.' Denmark groaned and put a hand to his ear, careful not to drop the bunny-fied Sweden.

'Is he always like this?' Denmark asked Dominica as Grenada continued talking.

'He usually talks about nutmeg.' She whispered back with a smile. Denmark blinked, wondering how this nation can put up with her brother's talking 24/7.

Fortunately, Grenada stopped talking when Tunisia appeared completely out of nowhere in front of them, startling the three nations. Yes, England teleported her to the Caribbean, 'What the hoodoo is this!?' She demanded, looking around at the exotic little town.

'...Tunisia?' Denmark asked in disbelief, 'What're you doing here?'. The said North African tore her eyes away from the town and looked at Denmark. _Why am I getting the impression that she's seeing right through me. _The Dane thought nervously, knowing full well that he currently looked like Norway in her eyes. Tunisia just stared blankly at Denmark, before walking over and removing the bunny from his arms and setting him to the ground. She then grabbed Denmark's waist and flipped him over.

'Ow! What the hell!?' Denmark cried when he fell to the ground. He tried to stand up, only for Tunisia to place her foot on his chest.

'You are not the Kingdom of Norway!' She exclaimed as the Dane struggled to remove her foot, 'You are that idiot from the North, Denmark, in the body of the Kingdom of Norway!'

Denmark stopped struggling and looked up at her with incredulous eyes, 'You know who I am?...Well, that saves me from explaining things! Listen, some jackass, England obviously, switched me and the others around and somehow brought us all here. We're trying to find everyone else, and we need help switching back!' He said all that in one breath before tilting his head in confusion, 'Um...what're _you_ doing here in the Caribbean?'

Tunisia rolled her eyes and removed her foot from Denmark's chest, 'To answer your questions Matthias, firstly, yes I know it's you. Secondly, I might consider helping you. Thirdly, England used magic to teleport me here, now SHUT UP!' Many of the occupants stopped what they were doing and stared at the four nations. Denmark, Dominica and Grenada smiled sheepishly at them, before grabbing Tunisia and Sweden and walking towards a nearby cafe, where they seated around a table outside it.

'So...' Tunisia began, 'you claim that you and the other Nordics have somehow traded bodies.'

'Yes, and I can't find my body, or the others anywhere.' Denmark explained before showing the bunny to the Tunisian, 'This bunny here is really Sweden, in Finland's body.'

'Really?' Tunisia took the bunny from Denmark and examined it, poking and prodding at it, checking to see if the Dane was telling the truth. And then she noticed the violet eyes that matched Finland's, 'Dammit, it is him. How did he get like this?'

Denmark laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, 'Well...I kinda figured out that I now have Norge's magic, and I sorta casted a spell, which turned him into a bunny. It was an accident by the way.'

Tunisia sighed, 'Typical. Well, that's what happens when you let a non-magician perform magic.'

'Hey!'

'Do you have anything that could change him back?' Dominica asked.

'I think I may have a human potion with me, but I need to check.' Tunisia then smirked, 'But I _do_ have an idea on how to find your body Denmark.'

'Really?' The Dane asked, suddenly intrigued.

'Yes, all you need is a little voodoo.' She took out a pin and a small doll that looked just like Denmark. The Danish Nordic himself quickly stood up from his seat.

'Whoa, are you crazy!?' He demanded in alarm, 'There's no way I'm letting you stick a pin in my ass!'

Tunisia rolled her eyes again, 'Don't overreact, it'll only be a prick. And keep in mind that you will not feel it.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Because right now, you are not 'Denmark', you are 'Norway' with your soul trapped inside him. Good grief, I honestly thought that being inside the Norwegian's body would've given you some level of intelligence, but clearly, I was mistaken. You are still the same idiotic nation that brother Sudan hates so much.'

'I'm not stupid!' Denmark exclaimed, 'I am smart.'

Tunisia raised an eyebrow, 'Alright then. Let's prove it by sticking this needle up your rear end.' Before the Dane could protest, Tunisia stuck the pin up the doll's end. Denmark winsed by this contact, but otherwise, felt nothing.

'...I didn't feel anything.'

'See? As long as you are in a different body, your voodoo doll won't work on you.'

'Huh, well what'd ya know-'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!'

Everyone got out of their seats when they heard a high-pitched scream close by, 'What was that?' Grenada asked in alarm.

'It came from the rain-forest!' Tunisia yelled before grabbing Sweden and Denmark from behind and rocketing away from the cafe.

'Whoa, hang on! Shouldn't we wait for the others?!'

'No time! It's now or never! Unless you want to become more infatuated by Dominica.'

'Why do people keep- I don't have feelings for Dominica!'

'So you say.' Tunisia muttered so that the Dane won't hear her. She kept racing towards the source of the scream, still keeping a firm grip on the bunny and Denmark. She did not have to run far because after a few hours of searching through the town, Tunisia caught sight of a spiky-haired blonde with sky-blue eyes running out of a rain-forest, followed by an auburn haired woman. And boy, did she look angry.

'Alright Denmark, your body is found.' She stated as she steered the Dane in front of her. Denmark practically froze in shock when he saw himself running from that auburn haired stranger. Although he knew that his body would be inhabited by one of the other Nordics, he wasn't prepared to lay his eyes upon it without the use of a mirror. It was very bizarre. Too shocked for words, Denmark just stared blankly at himself, before noticing that the auburn haired woman had her hand clenched in a fist. That snapped him out of his stupor.

'Oh no. Nonononono!' He yelled as he found the ability to speak and move again, and bolted towards the pair just as his body turned around to face the woman, 'NOT THE FACE!' Was all Denmark managed to scream out before watching himself getting punched in the nose, causing him to fall on the ground.

'Don't you dare come near him!' He shouted at the woman, standing between her and his body, 'I did not come all this way here just to see my looks get damaged!'

'What the hell are you talking about?!' She demanded, 'And this bastard deserved it for sneaking up on me like that!'

'I'm sure that whatever he did, I wouldn't call it 'sneaking up'! I'd call it gettin' a needle stuck up your ass by a creepy voodoo witch!'

'Excuse me!?'

'That's not an insult, it's the truth!'

While Denmark and the island nation were arguing, Tunisia calmly walked up to them with Sweden in her arms. She then placed the bunny down and began to rummage through her robes until she found a small vial with a person labeled on it, 'Ah, you're in luck Sweden. I do have a human potion with me.' She opened the vial and poured the potion on top of Sweden. There was a flash of light that no one seemed to notice. When it faded, Sweden was human again...or nation...or human nation, or whatever you'd call it.

'...Am I b'ck to n'rmal?' Sweden asked, looking down at his body(Finland's body).

'Yes, you're welcome.' Tunisia responded.

Just then, Denmark's body began to groan and sat up. He clutched his nose, which was bleeding from getting punched. 'Oh hey. You okay man?' Denmark asked with concern when he saw his body stagger to its feet.

'Norway?' It asked weakly, looking Denmark over before turning his attention towards Sweden and Tunisia, 'OH MY GOD!' The body screamed, backing away against a tree while still clutching his bleeding nose. He then pointed a shaky finger at Sweden, 'W-why...how am I over there?...AND WHY AM I NAKED?!'

Unfotunately, when Tunisia poured the potion on Sweden it didn't take care of his clothes. In other words, he wasn't wearing _anything_ after he changed back, so...yeah...

Sweden looked down at himself and practically turned red all over, having just realised that he didn't have any clothes on. Denmark on the other hand, was completely unaware of that small problem. He looked at his body, then at Sweden, and then slowly returned his gaze on himself, having just made a connection.

'Finland? Is that you?' He asked cautiously, _It has to be. Ice and Norge wouldn't freak out like this._

'I-' Before his body could answer, he looked down at his nose and paled, 'Am I bleeding?' He barely whispered.

'Just a little bit...'

'Oh my...' Was all his body managed to say, before crumpling to the ground and lying completely still after that.

'I think you just fainted Denmark.' Tunisia remarked. Just then, Dominica and Grenada caught up with the other nations.

'Denmark, there you-...oh my...' Dominica freaked out and blushed at the sight of Sweden, 'Y-you um w-what?' She spluttered out.

'Grenada! Dominica!' The woman exclaimed, trying to keep her gaze off Sweden.

'Martinique?' Grenada asked.

'All right! What is going on here!?' Everyone turned at the source of the new voice.

'Anguilla? What're you doing here?' Grenada enquired.

'I heard someone screaming in the rain-forest, so I came to...inves...tigate.' He then noticed Sweden and began to close his eyes in an annoyed manner, 'Okay, what...the hell?'

Before anyone could explain, a little boy in a blue robe appeared out of nowhere and waddled over to the adult nations. Tunisia, who was the only nation completely unfazed by the last few minutes, smiled and walked over to him, 'So this is where you have been Mabrook. Your big brother was worried sick about your whereabouts.'

'Auntie!' Mabrook cheered as Tunisia picked him up.

'Yes, little one. Now all we have to do is wait for someone to get us.'

Denmark groaned and face-palmed.

**Nordic number three is found~.**

**Moral of this chapter: Never let Denmark use magic. **

**If you had read the summary, you would see that I am looking for an art cover for this story. If you are interested in designing a art cover for Nordic Swap, then PM me, I want to see what your creativity can come up with.**

**That's all for now. Remember to review.**


	10. Peeing, Potions and Backfires? Oh My!

**Hey there. We're here with a new chapter.**

**Just a thought, you guys are probably getting confused on which Nordic is who at this point, given they're not in their proper bodies. I sort of am too, but still, just try to keep in mind that they've all switched bodies. Also, the first few paragraphs may get confusing. That's all for now.**

'...Fin...you awake...'

Finland shifted slightly when he heard what sounded like Norway beside him. He had the strangest dream ever. It involved the Finn turning into Denmark and seeing himself without clothes...and getting punched in the face. He brow furrowed in confusion. It felt so real for it to be a dream though...why was that?

'Has the festive one awoken yet?' _That sounded like Tunisia. What's she doing here?_ Finland thought as he slowly blinked his eyes open to see Norway's face looking back at him.

'Fin? Oh thank God, you're okay!' He exclaimed, looking relieved.

'Nor, is that you?' Finland asked as he frowned. His voice and accent sounded off for some reason, and he couldn't help but notice something...different about Norway. He was smiling. Actually it was more of a grin than a smile. He was grinning just like Denmark.

'Yes and no, Finny!' 'Norway' explained, 'Alright, now that you're awake, there's something ya need to know, and when we tell you, we need you to be calm about it.'

Finland blinked. Why did Norway call him 'Finny'? Isn't Denmark the one who calls him that sometimes? 'What exactly happened?' He asked, coughing a bit in the hopes to get his voice back to normal.

'Nothing much,' Tunisia said matter-of-factly as she walked beside 'Norway', with Mabrook in her arms, 'you just fainted from shock after seeing the intimidating one fully nude, and by the sight of your nose bleeding.'

'Wha...' That was when Finland felt a damp cloth being gently placed on his forehead. Frowning, he lifted his hand and touched the hand of whoever placed the cloth on him. Finland froze. The shape and texture of that hand felt just like his own. He quickly tore his gaze away from 'Norway' and looked to his right.

'AH!' Finland let out a yelp when he saw what looked like himself placing the cloth on his forehead. In his panic, he fell out of the bed and landed on who he thought was Norway's lap. He clung onto the front of the 'Norwegian's' sailor top.

'Oh God.' Denmark gasped, straining to keep himself from falling out of his chair, while his body stared in wide-eyed horror at Sweden. In the corner of his eye, he saw Tunisia hold back a laugh.

'W-why is there another me over there?' Finland asked, pointing at Sweden.

'Fin, calm down.'

'And Norway, why do I sound like Denmark?'

'Because you _are_ me.' The real Denmark explained, feeling the blood in his legs disappearing, 'You're in my body, in Denmark's body!'

Finland tore his eyes away from Sweden and stared at Denmark blankly, before looking down at himself, 'S-so wait, it wasn't a dream? Am I really Den?' He asked as he felt his hair. Finland then touched his bruised nose and winced.

'Correct.' Tunisia responded.

Finland then paled, 'And did I really see myself...?' He whispered when he remembered seeing himself without clothes before passing out.

'It was only for a minute.' She assured him.

'O-okay, well, am I least wearing...?' Finland leaned his head to see if his body was no longer naked. He sighed in relief when he saw that himself was wearing clothes this time.

'Uh, Fin...can ya sit on somethin' else?' Denmark asked quietly.

'Hm? Oh, sorry.' Finland whispered as he got up and slowly sat back on the bed, 'What happened Nor? Why am I Denmark?'

'I'm not Norge.'

Finland perked up when he heard that word coming from Norway's voice, 'What?'

'Yep, we're all in the same boat as you. I'm not Norge, I'm really Denmark!' The Dane explained, 'And the guy in your body is really Sve.'

'Wait, what?' Finland turned to look at his body and tilted his head, 'Sweden? Is that really you?'

'Y's, it's me.'

Finland's eyes widened and he darted between Denmark and Sweden, 'W-wait a minute, you're telling me that we've all swapped bodies?'

'Not all of us.' Tunisia muttered, 'This switch is only limited to you three stooges, and possibly the mysterious one and passionate one.'

'Right...' Finland coughed a bit, 'Denmark, your voice is so raspy and scratchy. Why is that?'

'Ice isn't passionate.' Denmark corrected Tunisia, ignoring the Finn's question.

'Not on the outside Denmark,' She retorted, 'not on the outside.' Mabrook fidgeted in her arms and reached his hands out to the bed. Seeing this, Tunisia gently placed the young nation down.

'Will someone please answer me when I ask why Den's voice is so raspy.' Finland repeated as he coughed again.

Tunisia remained silent, pondering that question before replying, 'It's probably because you are not being loud, like Denmark usually is.'

'I see...' Finland brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, 'So, does anybody know how this happened? How we've switched places I mean.'

Sweden sighed, 'S'dly, no, we don't kn'w-'

'It's England's fault!' Denmark interrupted, 'I know it is!'

'Really Denmark, do you honestly believe that this is the work of the cynical one?' Tunisia questioned him.

'Yes, I do!' Denmark insisted, 'This has England written all over it, since the guy's a...well..ya know. I mean, is there anything he isn't capable of?'

Tunisia crossed her arms in front of her chest, 'Be that as it may, I believe that England isn't the cause of your exchange of bodies, regardless of his spells.'

'I still think it's his fault.' Denmark muttered.

'Maybe we should think this through first, before we start pointing fingers.' Finland chipped in, 'There are other nations out there who can do magic as well, besides England.'

Denmark looked at his own body, with the Finn in it, wearily before letting out a sigh, 'Ja, you're right about that, but still...'

'Rather than blame England, think about the other nations who can do magic.' Tunisia insisted, 'It could be any one of them after all.'

Denmark lifted his hand and placed it under his chin, wondering which nation can do magic, 'Well, we know Norge here can do magic.' He said as he gestured at Norway's body.

'And I know from living with him that Russia is able to do curses.' Finland added.

'R'mania 'nd Moldova also kn'w magic.' Sweden chipped in.

'Peru, Mexico, Colombia, Bolivia. They know magic.'

'Pakistan, Bangladesh, the twins Iraq and Iran, Israel, Singapore, Mongolia, and didn't Turkey mentioned one of his brothers being able to do magic?' Finland asked.

'You mean Kazakhstan?' Tunisia enquired.

'That's it.'

'Wh't abo't the nations fr'm Africa?' Sweden suggested, 'S'me of them can d' magic too.'

'Correct. Out of all the nations who know magic, it is the the African countries who have the strongest links to it; Nigeria, Angola, Ghana, Eritrea, Malawi, they are all very skilled magicians,' Tunisia remarked, 'but the greatest of magicians come from North Africa; brother Egypt knows magic well, as do sisters Libya and Algeria, but unlike us, Libya rarely uses her magic. Brother Sudan is highly skilled in the mystical arts, hence his ability to see ghosts and his brother Mabrook is too capable of magic.'

She nodded to the little nation on the bed, 'It is thanks to Carthage that I know the magic of Voodoo and Hoodoo, and brother Morocco was too gifted in magic, but he renounced it after the recent millennium. He said that magic no longer had a place in this era.'

'And I don't blame him for giving it up.' Said Denmark, looking down at himself again. That was when he felt a sharp prick in his rear end. He let out a yelp and jumped out of his chair.

'سوف تكون صامتة!' Tunisia yelled at Denmark in Arabic as she held a pin and a doll of Norway in her hands.

'What the hell? I thought that had no effect on me.' Denmark retorted as he rubbed his butt, only to quickly draw his hands away when he remembered whose butt he was rubbing.

'Like I said before, right now you are Norway, so, his voodoo doll now effects you.' Tunisia pointed out.

'Well, I guess that partly explains why I felt an invisible needle go up my end earlier.' Finland said thoughtfully, before looking around, 'So, whose house is this?'

'This is the house of Anguilla, the nation who might help in switching you all back. Which reminds me,' Tunisia walked over and lifted Mabrook off the bed. Mabrook pouted at this, but said nothing, 'I'm going to let everyone else know that the festive one is awake.' And with that said, she walked out of the room, leaving the three Nordics to think about their list of suspects.

The lingering silence that followed was broken by the Dane, who was staring at his own body for a good long while, before frowning. 'God, is my hair always like this?' Denmark asked Finland as he grabbed a lock of his own hair and gently tugged at it.

'A little bit.' Finland answered truthfully as he looked up at it, 'But it isn't bad or anything, it's just...a little messy.'

'Hmmm...' Was all Denmark could say to that, before getting to more serious topics, 'Alrighty, I think it's obvious now who the real culprits are,' He stated.

'R'lly?'

'Yep, it's either Sudan or Tunisia.'

'What makes you think that?' Finland asked curiously.

'_Because_,' Denmark began, 'Sudan is known for being majorly creepy and unpredictable and doing a lot of weird stuff to nations. That, and the guy hates my guts. And Tunisia, well c'mon, she's an insane psycho bitch, and I just don't trust her.'

Finland's gaze shifted from the Dane to the wall, a frown appearing on his face, 'I don't know if I can trust her either...but before we can accuse anyone Den, we have to make sure that one of them or another really did do this to us.'

'How can you doubt it? They practically show us what they can do. They're capable of using magic on us.' Denmark contradicted.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, 'I don't know Den. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't think they used their magic when we were all at the World Meeting. Sudan was too busy looking for Mabrook, and the way Tunisia uses her magic is very different from the other nations. We should at least wait and see first, before we start accusing.'

Denmark groaned and slumped back in the chair, 'I don't believe it. One of them was responsible for this switch. I just know it.'

* * *

After waiting for about an hour, everyone gathered in Anguilla's living room, where he eyed the three Nordics in front of him from his armchair.

'Alright, let me see if I have this all straight,' Anguilla stated slowly and carefully, 'You three, and two others, somehow teleported here to the Caribbean, while in the process, you all ended up switching bodies. Am I right?'

'_Yes! _We've told you that like ten times already!' Denmark exclaimed.

'I know, I was just getting it all clear in my head.'

'Please cousin, these three nations really need your help.' Dominica said.

'I know. Even if they don't show it, I can tell they're itching to get back into their proper bodies.' Anguilla remarked.

'Oh yes,' Tunisia added with a smirk, 'these morons cannot stand to be separated from their true forms any longer.' She finished with a dramatic sigh.

'If you both are through playing with our minds, would you mind _helping_ us now?' Denmark asked.

'All right, calm down.' Anguilla raised his hands in front of him, 'I'll go through my spell-books and see what I can find. In the meantime, you're going to have to wait, it could take a while.' As he said this, Mabrook waddled over to Sweden and climbed up to his lap. He then hopped on Denmark's lap and sat on it.

'Okay, what the hell?' The Dane murmured, but didn't object to the chibi's action. Just then, a brown hare appeared out of nowhere and hopped over to the nations, '...Is that a hare?'

'Ah, I see you've met my pet,' Anguilla got up from his chair and walked over to his hare, 'it was a gift from England about a year ago. He has a fondness for rabbits and the sort.'

'Ja, I know.' Denmark remembered how England used to have a rabbit with him wherever he went when he was younger.

'I also taught him a few tricks.' Anguilla continued, 'Like this.' He commanded the hare to sit, which he obeyed.

'Very good. Now lie down.'

The hare lay down on his stomach.

'Roll over.'

The hare obeyed.

'Stand up.'

The hare stood.

'On two legs.'

The hare did as told.

'Now do the robot.'

'Do the _what_?' Denmark asked in disbelief.

The hare danced like a robot and did it quite well, 'Now speak.' Anguilla then said. The hare stared at him before hopping over to the Dane and shaking his hand.

''Ello mate, fancy meetin' you in a place like this. I've a feelin' we're gonna get on just fine-'

'I didn't mean it that way!' Anguilla yelled in alarm while everyone else just stared(except for Mabrook, who got bored and started to explore Anguilla's house). After that brief performance, Anguilla went to his basement, where most of his spell-books were kept. Tunisia decided to join him while the rest of the nations went off to do some other stuff to pass the time, leaving Denmark alone to poke and prod at some things in the living room.

'This guy is an exotic England.' He said to himself as he observed an ornament on a shelf, 'No sense of taste.' He looked down and jumped back when he saw Mabrook looking back up at him, 'I did not see you there.'

'What are you doing?' Mabrook asked innocently.

Denmark shrugged, 'Just lookin' around, I guess.' As he stared at the young boy, he couldn't help but be reminded of Elleore when the micronation was younger, though unlike Mabrook, Elleore wasn't able to talk until much later in life. Denmark often looked back on that incident when he found out that Elleore could talk.

'Denmark?' His own voice spoke behind him. Denmark spun around, spotting himself(really Finland) hovering by the doorframe, with a flushed look on his face. Denmark blinked; he looked really weird, and yet, disturbingly cute when he was embarrassed by something.

'Hey Fin, something up?' He asked as he walked towards the Finn.

Finland shifted his weight, looking down at his feet awkwardly before replying, 'I...I have to go.'

Denmark raised an eyebrow, 'So? If ya wanna go, then go.'

'I know, but I'm in your body, remember?' Finland reminded him, 'And that would mean seeing your...' He trailed off as his face began to heat up.

'Whip it out and go.' Denmark said. That was when he realised it, 'Wait, ya mean-?'

'Ja...'

'...Oh...oh!' Now Denmark saw the problem, '...And you're telling me this because...?'

'Isn't it your vital region?'

'Yeah, but c'mon, we're both guys here.' Denmark exclaimed, raising his arms in the air, 'It shouldn't be that a big deal. I mean...a-are you really that uncomfortable about pissing in someone else's body?' He whispered.

Finland looked down at the floor again, a look of embarrassment in his now blue eyes. Clearly, he was uncomfortable. Denmark let out a sigh and rubbed his head. Frankly, he didn't want anyone peeping at his vital regions either, but he didn't want to say it loud. He didn't want to sound like a hypocrite, especially since he too, peeped at Norway's business, 'All right, let's just...I have a solution, but you're gonna have to trust me on this.'

'What is it?' Asked Finland.

Denmark paused, not entirely sure how to describe the solution, 'Um...well...well, let's just...go to the bathroom first, and I'll show you.' He then dragged Finland over to the bathroom, leaving a very confused and curious Mabrook behind.

A few minutes later, Dominica was walking down Anguilla's hallway when she heard noises coming from the bathroom.

'Are you sure about this Den?'

'Relax, it's my junk. I've touched it millions of times.'

'Nor isn't gonna be happy when he finds out that you made him touch yourself...'

'Heh, he'll get over it. Alright, you ready?'

'I guess...'

'Good, now remember to close your eyes if you don't wanna look.'

Dominica frowned when she heard the sound of a zipper again and then she knocked on the door, 'Is everything okay in there?'

'Shit, not again...uh yeah, everything's fine. Just helping Fin out with somethin'.' Denmark called out to her. Dominica blinked at the door before slowly walking away.

Again, there were some things that were better left unsaid.

'...This is awkward...'

'Try not to think that way, please.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Anguilla was at a desk, looking through yet another spell-book for a reversal spell while Tunisia idly looked around the room with the hare beside her, 'Nothing.' He whispered after skimming through the books, 'I can't find a reversal spell anywhere.'

'You shouldn't give up.' Tunisia stated firmly, 'There has to be something in here that could help those three stooges'

Anguilla sighed and rubbed his temples, 'Even so, I haven't done something like this before. Not since Bonaire tried to destroy my wand.'

'Bonaire?' Tunisia enquired.

'She's a magician like you and me, and an overseas territory of Netherlands,' Anguilla explained with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 'and the biggest ass anyone's ever met. Guess you could say that she's the Caribbean's Wicked Witch of the West. She's always trying to think of ways to get rid of my magic, so that she could become the dominant magician here, even trying to break my wand if necessary.'

'What's wrong with breaking someone's wand?' Tunisia asked.

'Tunisia, a wand is a very important item. For some magicians, it's the source of their magic. If it breaks, then they loose their magic, permanently.' Tunisia remained silent by this piece of information. Now that she thought about it, Morocco also carried around a wand with him during his days as a magician, only for it to disappear around the same time he renounced magic. She wondered if that wand was the source of the Moroccan's magic, and if he willingly destroyed it in order to renounce magic for good.

'If he knew about that, then Morocco is smarter than he looks.' Tunisia remarked to herself before turning to Anguilla, 'If you insist that a wand is precious, then I believe you. By the way, do you have any potions that I could borrow?'

'If you're looking for potions then ask the hare for help.' He pointed to the rabbit-like creature beside Tunisia.

'Are you kidding me?!' She demanded.

'I wish I was.'

Tunisia let out an annoyed growl before bringing her attention to the hare, 'Alright talking, fluffy mammal. Do you know where the potions are kept?'

The hare nodded, 'Why, of course I do! Come.' He led the Tunisian out of the basement, leaving Anguilla alone to continue looking for a reversal spell. As they went upstairs and walked across the hall, the hare asked, 'Any potion you're looking for in particular?'

'Just one that would come in useful.' Tunisia answered as they approached a door at the very end of the hall. The hare opened it and entered the room, where Tunisia saw a few bookcases, a giant cabinet and a coach with one of the Nordics sleeping on it.

'Aw, how the heck did he know about this place?' The hare mused.

'He probably wondered into it blindly.' Tunisia suggested as she took a closer look at the sleeping figure on the coach. She knew that the body belonged to Finland, but she also knew that Sweden's soul was stuck inside it. As she watched him sleep, Tunisia thought back on the accident at the World Meeting, the one that caused the Nordics to be sent here to the Caribbean and to switch bodies. She knew that none of the nations that had magic wouldn't have done something like that, and she couldn't think of anyone else who could do a spell so advanced. Unless...it was an innocent accident...and Tunisia knew only one person that could cause innocent accidents to occur...

'We are _never_ telling anyone about this. _Ever._'

'Ja, I agree. I don't think they'll never let us live it down if they knew.' At that moment, Denmark and Finland walked into the room. Tunisia raised an eyebrow when she saw a slightly fuming Dane and a flustered Finn.

'Alright, let's see what we can find in here.' The hare said as he opened the cabinet and began to rummage through the potions, ignoring the new visitors in the room.

'Did I miss out on anything?' Tunisia enquired.

'No.' Denmark and Finland both answered quickly, before noticing Sweden fast asleep on the coach.

'Is that Sve?' Denmark asked as he walked towards the coach, with Finland trailing behind.

'It certainly isn't one of your former territories, that is for sure.' Tunisia remarked.

Finland tilted his head in thought, before realising something, 'Den, did Sve wake up in the middle of the night by any chance?'

'I'm not sure, but I think he did, why?'

Finland laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, 'Well...I have this habit of dozing off during the day, it happens whenever I wake up in the middle of the night. It's kind of like catching up on lost sleep.' He leaned over to take a closer look at his body. He was curled in a small ball with his hands under a cushion and his lips were parted slightly as he let out small, steady breaths, 'Wow...I had no idea that I was so peaceful looking when I sleep.'

Sweden suddenly stirred in his sleep before letting out a yawn and opening his eyes. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes, 'Den? Fin?' He asked sleepily.

'Hey there. Welcome back to reality!' Denmark exclaimed.

The Swede tilted his head, 'D'd I j'st fell asleep? Why is th't?'

'Well, it's a result of being in my body.' Explained Finland, 'You must have been up last night Sve, so you kind of dozed off. It's one of my habits.'

'Oh...well th't expl'ns why I w's tired earlier...' Sweden mused to himself as he stretched his arms. Now that he looked back on it, Finland always had a tendency to fall asleep every once in a while when they were both running away from Denmark's house together. Sweden remembered how he had to carry the Finn around whenever that happened. He didn't mind doing that of course, but as he looked back on it, he wondered if it was because Finland kept staying awake at night.

'Auntie!' Mabrook suddenly ran into the room and approached the Tunisian nation.

'What is it little one?'

'Auntie, what does 'pissing' mean.' Mabrook asked curiously. Everyone became dead silent after that question, save for the hare, who was still rummaging through the potion cabinet.

'Which one of you idiots used dirty language in front of Mabrook?' Tunisia asked in an unnervingly calm voice.

'Okay, how about this?' Before anyone could get throttled by Tunisia for answering, the hare took out a bottle with a pink liquid inside it. There were white, heart-shape swirls within the liquid, 'This, is a love potion. I'd stay away from it if you're already in a relationship. You could become infatuated just by _looking_ at it for a certain amount of time. It makes the victim fall in love with the first thing they see.'

Tunisia eyed the potion. She was tempted in using it on France, but there were more selfless causes to think about, 'Tempting, but that's not what I'm looking for. I want some potions that you can use in battle.'

'Ah, those type of potions are usually hard to come around...' The hare trailed off, 'but I'll see what I can find.' He then began to rummage through the cabinet again.

Meanwhile, Sweden was staring at the love potion in the hare's paw for a good long while, before suddenly getting into a daze. The violet eyes that he now had turned a light shade of pink, like the liquid inside the potion. He shuffled over and locked his gaze on Finland, who was in Denmark's body. The Finn then noticed Sweden's dazed look and furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

'Um, Sve? Are you okay-' Before Finland could finish that question, Sweden pounced on the Finn and pinned him to the ground.

'What the hell?' Denmark exclaimed when he saw Sweden on top of his body.

'S-Sve?' Finland said nervously, trying to squirm out of Sweden's grasp. Who knew that Finland was very strong, 'W-what are you do-' again, he stopped in mid-sentence when Sweden silenced him with a full mouth kiss. Finland's eyes widened when his own lips made contact with his, and he was sure he felt tongue getting involved as well.

'Oh my God. Sve, are you- are you actually _eating my face_?!' Denmark piped up as he stared in shock at the scene in front of him.

'Shield your gaze child!' Tunisia yelled as she covered Mabrook's eyes.

'That's disgusting! I have nothing against your feelings for Fin or anything Sve, it's just, I was hoping you and him would do that in your real bodies! I mean c'mon, in my point of view, I see Fin making out with Den! And I could easily fuck him, while still see you both, and Norge and Ice, as little brors!' Denmark then blinked, '...Did I just say I could easily fuck Fin? Eww, why did I even think that?!'

'Ah-hah!' The hare exclaimed as he took out a pawful(well he _is_ a hare) of potions, 'I think I've found what you're looking for-' He stopped talking when he saw Sweden on the ground, kissing Finland, 'ah...'

'Yeah, we have a little problem here!' Denmark pointed out, 'Do you know what's going on?'

'Your friend was most likely exposed to the love potion,' The hare explained, 'it's that strong you know. We're gonna have to think of something to snap him out of it, before he does something stupid.'

'Stupid how?'

'I think you already know the answer.'

It was true. Still keeping his lips firmly on Finland's, Sweden proceeded to speedily unbutton the Finn's(really Denmark's) jacket and throw it to one side. He then hastily took off Finland's vest and then went for Denmark's pants. It was only when Sweden tried to take off his pants, did Finland realise with wide eyes what the Swede was about to do next, and apparently, Denmark realised that too when he screamed, 'FUCK NO!' And bolted towards the pair. The Dane wrapped his arms around Sweden's waist and proceeded to pry him off of Finland.

'For crying out loud, can ya not do that when we're back to normal?!' Denmark asked as he tried to pull Sweden away, who kept a firm grip on a stunned Finland.

'Åh, men Danmark, vi kan inte sluta! Låt mig göra kärlek med min fru här!' Sweden yelled in his native language as he went for Finland's pants again, only to have Denmark swat his hand away.

The hare whistled, 'It's a good thing I studied Swedish or I wouldn't be able to understand what is happening. Basically, he said he wants to make love with his um...'wife', which I think is the guy he pinned down-'

'I'm not his wife!' Finland blurted out.

'And I already figured out what Sve wanted to do when he was trying to take my pants off!' Denmark added.

'Where I come from, this is punishable by death.' Tunisia muttered.

'How do we bring Sve back from Love World?' Denmark asked desperately.

'You're going to have to think of one huge turn off in order to quickly make the spell wear out.' The hare responded.

'How can I do that?'

'Well, what would be a major turn off for him?'

Denmark thought hard, wondering what will switch Sweden off. Then he thought of it, 'Hey Sve! I heard that the reason Fin doesn't want to be your wife is because he loves Estonia more than you!' Sweden froze when Denmark said this and his eyes suddenly flashed to normal, only to turn pink again a split second later.

'Well, that failed.' Denmark groaned, 'What now?'

'Keep insulting him! I saw his eyes turn back to normal for a second!' The hare screamed. Denmark looked at Sweden apologetically before coming up with every insult possible, but he never succeeded in wearing off the spell. Then Anguilla entered the room.

'Good news! I've found the reversal spe-' He froze when he saw the three Nordics on the floor, 'Excuse me?!' He yelled, crossing his hands in front of his chest, 'You three _do_ realise that that's supposed to be done in private-'

'Yes. Yes we do. Or at least, me and Fin do. Sve was exposed to your love potion.'

'Ah...that makes sense.'

'Ja, now turn him back to normal, before he ends up putting Fin's dick in my butt!' Denmark heard Finland make a small squeak.

'I can't do that. You have to turn him off.'

'GOD-DAMMIT!'

Just then, Dominica walked into the room, 'Anguilla, did you find-' She froze when she saw what was happening in the room, '...Denmark...?'

'This isn't what it looks like!' Denmark exclaimed as Grenada walked into the room as well, only to walk out again when he saw the Nordics on the floor.

Anguilla let out a sigh, 'Well, might as well do it now, while they're in this position, than later.' He took out a piece of green chalk and walked over to the arguing Nordics. He drew a green circle around them, and then took out his wand. After reading the marked page in his spell-book a few times, Anguilla closed it and began to chant the spell. As he chanted, the circle began to glow a green colour and symbols began to appear around the Nordics.

_Now to wait and see if this works, _Anguilla thought as he finished chanting, but froze when he heard what sounded like sizzling. His eyes darted around the room for the source until he noticed the smoke and sparks emitting from the symbols and circle.

'Oh God.' He whispered as his face paled.

'What? What is it?' Tunisia demanded as she held Mabrook tightly, 'Did you mess up?'

'No! Something is rejecting my spell!' Anguilla said in alarm as the sparks grew brighter.

'Oh dear...this isn't kosher...' The hare muttered.

'EVERYBODY OUT!' Anguilla yelled. Everyone outside the green, sizzling circle that surrounded the Nordics rocketed out of the room just as an explosion occurred in the middle of the room.

**...The summary _did_ warn you all that there was gonna be awkwardness in this...**

**Did Anguilla succeeded? Or did he only make things worse? Find out in the next chapter, which will be coming soon.**

**That's all for now! Remember to review.**


	11. Unspoken

**Hello**** again...so, I'm getting the impression that some of you are a bit traumatised after the events of the last chapter. My opinion: be grateful that there was only minor...'stuff' in that chapter, and not moments involving _certain_ Nordics having sex in the wrong bodies, debated on that one I did.**

**Anyway, this chapter is much more relaxed, with Denmark having another freakout/rant/breakdown. Enjoy~!**

There was a massive explosion in the middle of the room, with bits of wood and dust flying everywhere. In all the chaos, the three mismatched Nordics were hurtled backwards, each of them hitting the wall...at least, Finland and Sweden did. Denmark ended up crashing into one of the bookcases.

Denmark groaned, pushing away the opened books that fell on top of him. He sat up and winced when his back started aching from where he hit the bookcase. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the dots that were dancing in front of him, before looking around. Although his vision was still a bit blurred, Denmark could still make out the shape of two figures in front of him, most likely Sweden and Finland, the potion cabinet, a giant hole in the floor and three heads peeking out from behind the doorframe.

'What did you mean when you said that your spell got rejected?' Tunisia's voice murmured from the doorframe.

'I meant that whatever was placed on these guys that caused them to be like this wouldn't let my spell reverse it.' Anguilla responded, 'It's as if this spell requires a nation from a specific continent to lift it, or something.'

Denmark's brow furrowed in confusion, _Why did he say that? Is he saying we're not back to normal? _To be sure it wasn't true, Denmark quickly looked down at himself once his vision cleared up.

'What the hell- it didn't work!' Denmark yelled when he saw that his torso was still slim and outfitted in a sailor outfit. He quickly rose to his feet, only to deeply regret it when the pain in his back resurfaced.

'Oh...you're still awake,' Anguilla remarked, a little surprised that the Dane was up, 'I didn't think you heard that, and I have a feeling that you're confused about this as well.'

'Ya think?! Why the hell didn't it work?!'

Anguilla sighed and rubbed his temples, 'It's difficult to explain, but I think this spell is continent-specific.'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning that you're gonna have to find someone else to switch you back, because my spell got rejected.'

'Can't you just use another spell or something?' Denmark asked desperately.

'No. The was the only reversal spell I had, and it's supposed to be a flawless one,' Anguilla pointed out, 'in my opinion, you three are stuck like this until we can find someone else to help us.'

'But I want my body back, now!' Denmark whined.

'I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be patient.' Anguilla retorted, starting to become irritated.

And with that said, Denmark letted out a string of angry profanity at no one in particular. Of course, most of the profanity was in Danish, so nobody understood what Denmark was yelling about, fortunately enough. Meanwhile, Finland was pushing himself off the floor after snapping out of his daze. After rubbing a sore spot on his head, Finland looked up to find Norway's body screaming in Danish. He wasn't quite sure what he was screaming about, but based on the body language and how he was stomping his foot, it wasn't anything pleasant.

_...Wait, does this mean we're still in the wrong bodies? _He thought as he felt his hair. Yep, Finland was still Denmark. He quickly looked down to find his own body sprawled on his lap, 'Sve? Su-san? Are you okay?' He whispered, gently poking the body, whom he was sure got knocked out from the explosion. Part of Finland was hoping that Sweden was alright, while the other part of him was a little worried that the Swede was still under the effects of the love potion.

'...I take it we'll have to be like this longer than expected, ja?' The Finn asked Tunisia after being confirmed that Sweden was indeed unconscious.

'Yes,' She answered simply before smiling widely, 'I have a feeling that this will be a good time for us all to bond and have fun.'

* * *

That was the second time today that Sweden found himself groggy and half-asleep, only this time, he felt sore and a little dazed. He couldn't remember much of what happened in the last hour; all he could remember was a talking hare showing him and Denmark, Tunisia and Finland a bottle that contained a pink liquid in it. After that, everything became a blur to Sweden.

When he did open his eyes again, he found himself being carried to a coach in the living room by what looked like Denmark. That was when he remembered that it was really Finland in the Dane's body when the Finn stumbled a bit as he walked; he still wasn't accustomed to being several centimetres taller. Sweden tried to hide his blush when Finland set him gently on the coach. It was strange to find himself being the one taken care of by Finland instead of the other way around. He wouldn't pretend that he didn't like it, though.

But then, he covered his face in shame when Finland told Sweden about how he was exposed to the love potion and ended up smothering the Finn with love. Sweden felt himself sink further into the coach. He could've raped Finland. Although the Finn assured him that he was under the effects of the love potion at the time, Sweden felt he shouldn't be forgiven, especially by Finland, the sweet, kind Nordic that he loved and cared about.

At least Denmark was there to stop the Swede from doing anything that may have violated Finland, that he was grateful for. Of course, that didn't stop Sweden from shuddering at the realisation that he really almost raped Denmark's body, and not Finland's body, technically speaking.

'I don't believe it, we're actually stuck like this with no one else to turn to!' Denmark shouted as he paced around the living room. Although they managed to get him to stop yelling Danish profanity, no one was able to stop the Dane from ranting for almost an hour.

Sweden hadn't seen Denmark this angry since they had their fallout long ago, the day he and Finland ran away from home. Sweden sighed when he thought about sad memories again, and running away was one of them. Scandinavia wanted the Nordics to stay together as a family, Sweden knew that well, but Denmark was being an ass during the Kalmar Union, while Sweden wanted his freedom back. As he thought back on it, Sweden began to wonder if he was being selfish at the time, and if running away with Finland tore their family apart...

'I swear to God, when I get my hands on the stupid fuck that did this to us, I'm going to make sure their head goes on a date with my axe!'

'I hope you are still aware that there is a little boy in this room!' Tunisia spat, keeping her hands firmly clasped over Mabrook's ears.

'Denmark, calm down.' Finland intervened as he grasped the Dane by his thin shoulders, 'We'll try and figure something out.'

'How?!' Denmark demanded, 'How are we going to fix this?! What if this is permanent, huh?! Did you ever think about that? What if we're stuck like this for good?!'

'Don't think that!' Finland replied firmly, but his voice wavered a bit, 'There must be a way-'

'What if there isn't?!' Denmark's voice raised to an octave, 'You heard Anguilla, he can't fix this, and Sverige won't let me use Norge's magic after he got bunny-fied by me! Face it Fin, this is permanent!'

'Den-'

'Nej! Don't argue, okay?! We're stuck like this, whether some of us deny it or not!' With that said, Denmark stomped over to the bathroom and banged the door shut as loudly as he could. Finland flinched at the sound of the door being banged closed.

There was utter silence after that, as everyone took in what the Dane had said earlier, concerning their worst fears.

'The annoying one sure knows how to become a firework.' Tunisia mused as she removed her hands from Mabrook's ears.

'He'll be fine, he's just letting off steam.' Finland explained as he sat down next to his body. For a while, nobody spoke a word or made a sound; it was almost unsettling. The only source of sound were the curious noises that Mabrook was making as he explored the house. Finland sighed and looked down at his hands...well, Denmark's hands to be exact. Like the Dane, Finland too was beginning to loose hope about switching back.

_What it Denmark's right? What if we can't go back to being ourselves again? _He thought to himself. Finland couldn't help but be frightened by that possibility. He didn't want to publicly walk around in Denmark's body, especially around the other Nordics and nations. It could lead to confusion, and possibly international issues, and that was the last thing anybody needed.

Sensing the Finn's distress, Sweden reached out and grasped his hand gently in his, 'Don't wo'y, we'll th'nk of somethin'. I promise.' Finland looked up at Sweden. He may not be as puppy-dog cute as Denmark, but that kind, selfless spirit still shone in the Dane's blue eyes.

Tunisia stared at the disheartened Nordics in front of her. Although this was none of her concern, she still had the need to help them. She let out a sigh and walked over to them, 'If it is any consolation...I think I may have discovered the cause of your switch.'

Both Sweden and Finland looked up at the North African nation, 'Really?' Finland asked.

She nodded and looked at Mabrook, 'Though I highly doubt that he'll switch you all back,' she murmured, 'should I wait until-'

'Son of a bitch!' The Dane-Norwegian's voice yelled from inside the bathroom.

'...We can tell Denmark later.' Finland replied after a short pause.

* * *

After slamming the bathroom door shut behind him, Denmark letted out a shaky breath and leaned on the door. He knew that he shouldn't have yelled at Finland like that, yelling at one of the younger Nordics was something Denmark never did, but he so confused and angry about this whole mess to think straight. True, he was already pissed that Anguilla's magic didn't work...but still...

Denmark sighed and slid down the door and sat on the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. Though he will never say it out loud, Denmark was more afraid than angry, afraid that his fears would be true, and that the Nordics will be cursed to remain in each others bodies for the rest of their never-ending lives. That thought was almost as worse as England's cooking. Almost.

Rubbing his arms, Denmark looked up at the ceiling, '...Scandinavia...dad...if you're up there and listening...please, we need help. We don't know what to do anymore.' He whispered, hoping inside of him that the former caretaker of the Nordics had heard him. As he said this, Denmark felt something wet trail down his cheek, causing him to frown and lift his hand to touch his cheek. It was wet alright, and warm.

_Am I...? _Denmark realised that it was a tear, and that his eyes suddenly felt watery. He was crying. Denmark felt his heart sink, he hadn't cried like this since the breakup of the Kalmar Union, when he and Greenland had that fight, concerning Sweden and Finland running away. He remembered how she brought a volcano to shame that day, and how she screamed at him accusations and truths that Denmark didn't want to believe. It all concerned the promise that the Nordics all made to Scandinavia, the promise to stay together as a family after he passes on. A promise that was broken because of him, according to Greenland. He didn't want to believe her, he tried to deny it, but at the back of the Dane's mind, he was worried that Greenland may have been right, that perhaps he was the cause of their broken family.

Denmark then hissed when his back started aching him again. That bookcase must have had a bigger blow on it than he thought. He now couldn't decide whether he was crying from the back pain or from the thought of being in Norway's body for good...no offence. _Might as well check the damage while I'm in here, _He stood up and walked towards the mirror.

After examining his- Norway's reflection in the mirror, Denmark then removed the sailor top, revealing the Norwegian's bare torso underneath. Although Denmark already got a glimpse of it in the shower earlier, he couldn't help but examine it again. It was pale and slim, like his hands, but still masculine, _Okay, maybe there's no surprise there._ He thought flatly. He twirled around so his back was facing the mirror, _Now let's see what I'm up against. _He took a deep breath and turned his head around.

'Son of a bitch!' He practically screamed when he saw his back. Starting from his left shoulder and going diagonally down to his right hip was a rather large and raw looking mark. Denmark realised that he must've gotten this from the bookcase, he didn't know that bookcases were capable of giving someone marks. He groaned and silently cursed; even if they did find a way to switch back, Denmark was certain that the real Norway wouldn't be able to lie on his back for weeks.

Shaking his head, Denmark proceeded to look under the sink and find some ointment. The least he could do was try to get rid of the throbbing pain on Norway's back as best he could. 'Dammit, where does he keep the stuff?' He muttered as he looked through the various bottles and containers for something to rub his back. That was when he spotted something blue in the far corner. He reached out and picked it up.

'Ah, here's the ointment!' He exclaimed as he read the label on the bottle. He paused when he realised the next difficult step: how to get the stuff on his back. He knew that to do that, he would need to ask one of the others to rub the ointment on his back..._Maybe I could get Tunisia alone and ask her to rub this stuff on me.'_

Just then, the door swung open, 'Denmark, we think we may have found the cause of this switch- Oh my God, what happened to your back?!'

The sound of his own voice caught the Dane off guard. He jumped and banged his head on the smooth, wooden surface under the sink. After letting out a curse, Denmark rubbed his head and stood up to see the concerned face of himself...or Finland...or Finland in Denmark's body, or whatever the hell you would call him at this point.

'Why didn't you knock?' Denmark grumbled, now having to deal with both, an aching back _and_ an aching head.

'I was in a rush, so I didn't think about that part.' Finland answered, rushing over to the Dane and inspecting his back with concern, 'But I don't think that's important right now. Den, where did you get this mark? Did you get it when we were blown back from the explosion? Oh God, I hope it's not infected, we'd be in big trouble if it was infected. I wonder if it heals. Maybe if we try putting some ointment on it.' Finland continued to talk on, ignoring the fact that Denmark was currently semi-nude.

'Don't worry Fin, I'm sure it's not infected. I doubt that nations can get infected, anyway.' Denmark assured the worried Finn, who stared at him with anxious, innocent blue eyes. Denmark found it weird to see his own face so full of concern and anxiety. He kind of looked a bit like Elleore, 'Stop looking at me like that, it's weird. Just go back to the first part about the switch.'

'Ah...well, we kind of figured out who switched our bodies.'

'Really?!' Denmark asked with more interest, 'If that's the case, tell me who it is so I can kick that person's ass!'

Finland rubbed his head, 'Um...I don't think you'll be able to do that Den...because the nation who switched us around isn't an adult, it's a child.'

'What...?' Just then, Tunisia and Sweden also entered the bathroom, with Mabrook cradled in the Tunisian's arms. Tunisia spotted the shirtless Dane and closed her eyes in an annoyed manner.

'This is why I try to avoid Western nations.' She muttered to herself, 'Some of them always appear half naked.'

While Sweden was delicately rubbing the ointment on Denmark's back, explanations were given by Tunisia, 'Apparently, your micronation brother, and that annoying, nation-wannabe brat you call nephew were hiding under the table at the World Meeting. Mabrook was also under there, in the spot where you Nordics were all sitting around. Then the wannabe brat-'

'He h's a n'me.' Sweden said, but Tunisia ignored him.

'Then the wannabe brat gave Mabrook something to draw on. He drew two spells: one was a teleportation spell that caused you five idiots, and Mabrook, to be sent to the Caribbean, while the other was Commutatio Animas, the African body-switching spell.'

Denmark blinked. And blinked again. For a second, he had forgotten about wanting to kick someone's ass and could only stare at the little nation in Tunisia's arms, completely taken by surprise. It had never occurred to the Dane that the _younger_ of the Sudanese brothers would be the one who caused this mix-up. Then again, Sudan said that Mabrook was able to do magic, like England, Norway, Romania, Egypt, Tunisia and Sudan himself. He then grimaced when he imagined the reaction on Sudan's face if he ever found out that right now, his baby brother was being exposed to many things that weren't appropriate for kids his age. It's a miracle that Mabrook's innocent, fragile mind hasn't shattered.

'Okay wait, you're tellin' me that the kid did this?'

'Yes annoying one, that's what I just said.' Tunisia retorted, 'And it wasn't intentional by the way. Mabrook is too innocent to know what he is capable of.'

'Ja, I know it's just...how is it possible that a little kid can make a spell without backfires?' He asked incredulously.

'He saw Egypt do it. It is natural for children to copy what adults do. And as for your brother-'

'Hey, leave Elly out of this.'

'This is his second time sneaking into a World Meeting.'

Denmark blinked, '...What?'

Tunisia rolled her eyes, 'You're probably too stupid to remember, but when the world was still plagued by the Cold War, and we were all forced to choose sides, you snuck Elleore into a World Meeting, and you chose a bad time to do it, considering that he saw many nations, especially the ones in Africa, suffering from the effects of the Cold War.'

'I remember that,' Finland chipped in, 'I also remember how Elleore had to sleep in Denmark's bed for a whole week after that.'

'You don't say,' Tunisia muttered before turning her attention to Denmark, '...for crying out loud, will you please put your top back on, so that I can concentrate.'

'Not my fault if Norge's body is too sexy to look at.' Denmark joked.

'It would've been nicer if it were France's bare chest, and not the scrawny Norwegian.'

'Ja, whatever,' He responded, before putting the sailor top back on after Sweden rubbed enough ointment on his back, 'so, what was that spell called again? Ya know, the one that switched our bodies.'

'Commutatio Animas,' Tunisia explained, 'it is one of the many African spells that must be triggered by writing it down, not saying it out loud. Also, to cast and reverse it, you need an African nation.'

'How are we going to find an African who can switch us back?' Asked Finland, aware that the only African nations that were with them were Tunisia, who might not have used this spell in her life, and Mabrook, who was still too young to cast spells properly.

Then Denmark snapped his fingers, 'I have an idea.'

* * *

'So, the Republic of South Sudan did this to you.' Dominica mused as she rocked the said nation in her arms.

'Ja, an innocent accident, which will be fixed.' Denmark replied.

'I don't know,' Martinique said, 'I can't imagine a cutie-face doing magic. It seems too unreal.'

'Hey, this is Sudan's brother we're talkin' about here. It's living proof that you can't judge a book by its cover.' Denmark retorted, 'Hopefully, he can switch us back.'

Nodding in understanding, Dominica handed the small nation to Denmark, who gently placed him on the ground. Mabrook pouted at no longer being held by someone, but didn't complain. The Dane then kneeled down to the Southern Sudanese's level and handed him some paper and a pencil, 'Hey kiddo, I was wondering if you could draw the picture you did back at the World Meeting. It'd mean a lot to us if ya did.' Mabrook nodded his head eagerly and proceeded to draw on the paper.

'...Denmark...you're talking to a recently discovered nation, who is only six in human years.' Anguilla pointed out, 'I highly doubt he even understands what you want him to do.'

'Just because he's a kid, doesn't mean he's stupid.' Denmark responded, 'I mean c'mon, Sudan is raising him until he becomes an adult, so the kid must've learned somethin' from his older bror.' After he said that, Mabrook finished drawing and walked over to the Dane with the picture, 'Well that was quick-' Denmark stopped talking when he saw the picture. Instead of the incantation to switch them back, he saw a crudely drawn picture of Mabrook and Sudan together, 'Uh...'

'It's me and my big brother.' Mabrook chirped.

Finland looked over the Dane's shoulder to see the drawing, 'Awww, that's so adorable.' He cooed as he clapped his hands together. That sentence came out really awkward, since Finland currently had Denmark's voice, 'Sudan must be a really good brother to you, if you like him so much.'

'The cruel irony being that their people have absolutely nothing in common with each other.' Tunisia remarked.

'So, how are they-'

'Brother Morocco is letting the Sudanese brothers live in his house,' Tunisia explained, 'at least, until things settle down back in their own homes.'

'Why Morocco?' Finland asked curiously, tilting his head.

'Well, I guess you could say that brother Morocco has always been the more open-minded one of the North Africans, and the most amiable when it came to the needs of others.' She replied with a sad smile, 'That, and he has the least...activities going on, out of all the Middle East.'

'If you're done talkin' about your non-siblings, can we please focus on the situation here?' Denmark piped up, 'Okay, so maybe the kid can't help us, but what about you? You're from Africa too, Tunisia. So, can't you fix this?'

Tunisia sighed and shook her head, 'I can't. Voodoo magic is very different from this form of magic, so I can't reverse this. Even if I was able to, I need to remember what the incantation was exactly, otherwise, I will only make it worse.'

'Wait, so you're saying that we're officially stuck like this?!' Denmark demanded.

'You're not going to do anything?!' Finland added.

'Apart from teaching you how to make a proper couscous dish, then yes, I can't do anything.'

Denmark groaned and slumped back on one of the coaches, 'Great, now what're we gonna do?'

'We c'n always go and l'k fer the oth'rs,' Sweden suggested, 'we st'll need to l'k fer th'm.'

'You're right,' Finland agreed before thinking, 'let's see...so far, me, Denmark and Sweden are here together. So, the only remaining Nordics that we still need to find are Iceland...and your body Su-san. And since Nor isn't in his own body, there's a possibility that he'll either be in Sweden or Iceland's body. Of course, there's also the possibility that Ice will also be affected by this mix-up, meaning that if Nor isn't in Su-san's body, then that means Ice is in it.' As Finland continued to talk about which Nordic will be in which body, Sweden couldn't help but let a rare, but small smile appear on his face. He knew that his own face would frighten Finland, so it was nice to see the Finn talking to him without flinching at the sight of him every five minutes. Even if it was only for a short while.

'Even so, we don't even know where they are.' Denmark remarked as Mabrook began to play with the small hair curl that floated beside the Dane's head.

That was when Anguilla smiled, 'I can't help you look for them, but I know someone who can.'

'Which is?' Denmark asked.

'Ever heard of a nation called Jamaica?'

'Jamaica...hey Fin, isn't that the guy who dresses like a hippie?'

'I think so, I'm not sure...'

'So you have heard of him,' Anguilla continued seriously, 'in that case, he might be able to help you look for your friends. You see, Jamaica possesses this special crystal that allows him to see different parts of the world. If we could find and explain to him the situation, then I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help.'

'What're we waiting for then?' Denmark exclaimed as he stood up, 'Let's go to Jamaica!'

'I'm afraid it's not that easy,' Anguilla retorted, 'Jamaica spends most of his time acting as a DJ in nightclubs, and I mean nightclubs for VIPs.'

Denmark scoffed, 'So? We're nations, we count as VIPs.'

'True, but you need to understand that Jamaica hasn't interacted with European nations in a long time. So, unless he can still sense the aura of a nation, there's a strong chance that you won't be aloud in.'

'We can always sneak in.' Dominica pointed out.

Denmark looked at her and grinned, 'Ja, I see what you're gettin' at here...alright everyone gather around, here's what we're gonna do.' He then grabbed a piece of paper and drew up a plan for getting to Jamaica.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location.

'So...these strangers that I have heard so much about...you claim they are nations, but not from around here, correct?' The figure asked a gremlin, who was standing in front of her.

'Yes,' The gremlin answered, 'they came from second developed lands. Three from Europe, and two from least developed Africa. We think three know magic, and one still child nation. They all currently in Anguilla, but will be going to Jamaica soon.'

The figure rose to her feet and walked towards a crystal ball. As she approached it, images flickered in the ball, showing what looked like the bodies of Norway, Denmark, and Finland. Then the image changed to Tunisia cradling Mabrook, then to Elleore and Kosovo exploring her inhabited island, and finally, the image changed to two figures that looked like Sweden and Iceland running through an unknown passageway, 'So...Anguilla. You thought you could outsmart me by sending nations outside the Caribbean here to assist you. Well, you're about to find out that it will be me who will have the last laugh.'

'Relese gremlins?' The reptilian creature asked excitedly.

The figure smiled evilly and clasped her hands together, 'Yes, prepare the gremlins. It's time we paid a visit to Jamaica ourselves.'

**It's a cliffhanger! ****In the next chapters, we finally get to see some action. The tip of the iceberg is about to crack open. We've also got a glimpse of the main antagonist of this story (yes, there is an antagonist)****.**

**That's all for now, remember to review.**


	12. Spiked Punch and Salmiakki

**Here's the new chapter! This is terrible, I know. I am suffering from study overload again, and I don't know when any new updates will be out. It's starting to drive me crazy.**

_Location: Kingston, Jamaica_

_Time: 10:15 p.m._

_Hello, hello baby, you __called,_

_I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service in the club,_

_You say, say_

_Wha-wha-what did you say,_

_Are you breakin' up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you,_

_I'm kinda busy _

'Yeah...that's it. Let's get this party started, mon!' The personification of Jamaica called out through the music and cheering as he worked the studios. The whole nightclub was filled with dancing people and colourful lights bouncing everywhere. The dance floor lit up with different coloured panels.

_Stop callin', stop calllin'!_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I got my head and my heart_

_on the dance floor._

'Woo yeah, that's good dancing music.' Jamaica chirped as he did a twirl, his dreadlocks flying around as he did so. Just then, one of the waiters approached the island nation and whispered something in his ear. Jamaica perked up after he had finished whispering, 'Ah, the new smoke emitters must be here! That was quick, mon. Lizzy, you're in charge of music till I get back!' He called over his shoulder, before sliding away from the party and walking down a quiet hallway, that had various doors. He opened a door to his right, where he saw a huge crate in the centre of a instrument-filled room.

'Right, let's get you opened up.' Said Jamaica as he whipped out a crowbar. Before he could approach the crate however, the front of it burst open, sending the piece of board flying backwards and barely missing the Jamaican.

'The annoying one should've thought of a much better idea than this.' Tunisia murmured as she walked out of the crate, with Mabrook clinging onto her head. Dominica calmly followed her, and bashfully waved at her fellow island nation.

'Hello Jamaica.'

'Ah Dominica, my number one cousin!' Jamaica exclaimed as he gave her a friendly hug, 'So you've finally decided to break some boundaries, mon.'

'And for a good reason as well,' Tunisia said as she went between them and pointed a pin at Jamaica, '_you,_ are going to help us with a problem, whether you like it or not.'

'Ah, I knew this day would come.' Jamaica answered, taking a deep breath before talking again, 'Ladies, let me assure you that female nations can't get the curse, so they can't have kids. To have a child, or even a sibling, they need to appear on your land-'

'That's not what we came here for!' Dominica said hastily, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, 'It's something a bit more serious than that. Also Jamaica, there's a little boy present.'

'Auntie, what's a curse?' Mabrook asked innocently.

'...You will understand when you're older.' Tunisia muttered. Of course, she wasn't sure if Mabrook will get older anytime soon, since the way nations age is...different, from the way humans age.

'I understand, mon.' Jamaica replied nonchalantly, 'So, what seems to be the problem?'

'Um, well...' Dominica looked around, trying to see any sign of Denmark and the others. So far, they were no where to be found, 'can we go somewhere a bit more private?'

Jamaica whistled, 'It must be real serious if you want to go somewhere private.' But he nonetheless, led the girls out of the room. As they walked further down the hall, Dominica looked around again.

'Where are the others?' She whispered anxiously.

'I don't know, but if those stooges ended up in some other part of this accursed building, then I am not helping them.' Tunisia muttered.

Jamaica then opened a door that was further down to the left, 'Ladies first, mon.' He said with a playful bow to the girls, who wondered into the room. He followed soon after and flicked on the light, where they were greeted by various snacks and confectioneries, some placed on the table while others were sealed in boxes placed in the corner, 'This is where we store the refreshments,' Jamaica explained, 'it's not much to look at, but people hardly come in here, so its a perfect place to talk privately.'

'It will do.' Tunisia stated as she placed Mabrook down on the table. The little one then walked towards the punch bowl that was resting on the table beside him.

'Whoa there, little man. I wouldn't drink that if I were you.' Jamaica said as he quickly took the bowl away from Mabrook's reach.

'Why? What's wrong with it?' Dominica asked, staring at the light red liquid in the bowl.

'Some creative dude thought it would be a good idea to spike the punch with vodka...and I mean the _really_ strong kind.' He placed the bowl on one of the boxes, 'But enough about punch, what was it you wanted me to help you with?'

'Um...' Dominica faltered, 'well I'm hoping to wait until Denmark gets here.'

'Who's Denmark?' Jamaica asked with more interest than usual.

'He's...a country from Europe,' Dominica answered shyly, 'and we're trying to help him and his friends.'

'I see.' A smirk then appeared on Jamaica's face, 'Is Denmark your boyfriend? Hmm?' He asked playfully.

Dominica stared at him in shock, 'N-no! Of course not!' She spluttered out after finding her voice, 'I've only known him for a day, so no, I don't have feelings for him!' Of course, Jamaica raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced, especially when he saw Dominica's cheeks turn a lovely shade of red.

'Whatever you say, mon. Where is your non-boyfriend, anyway?' Before anyone could respond, they all heard a high-pitch shriek a little further away, followed by what sounded like a bitch-slap and an 'Ow!'.

'They're coming.' Tunisia said sweetly, and she was right. After what sounded like crashing and yelling, the door burst open and Sweden and Finland raced inside, with the former gently dragging the latter by the arm.

'Our apologies Madame! Really, we were just looking for Jamaica!' Anguilla's voice sounded out as the hare hopped into the room. A second later, Denmark skidded into the room, followed by Anguilla, who slammed the door shut. Dominica took note of the red handprint on Denmark's face.

'Hey Anguilla,' Jamaica casually greeted the island nation, 'still making entrances, right mon?'

'Where did you lot ended up in?' Tunisia asked.

'Some women's changing room, but I don't think that's important.' Denmark answered before grinning, 'Clearly, my brilliant plan didn't go exactly as intended.'

'You don't say!' Anguilla growled in annoyance, after whacking the Dane in the head.

'Hey relax. We got inside the building, and that's all that matters.' Denmark stated as he rubbed his head, 'So, no more brilliant ideas for a while, ja?'

'Yes, and no more letting you come up with them in the first place.' Anguilla remarked.

'My, my, and what do we have here?' Jamaica enquired, noticing the three Nordics for the first time.

'Jamaica, these are Denmark, Sweden and Finland from Europe.' Dominica pointed to each Nordic mentioned, at least in spirit, since they were still in the wrong bodies, 'And this is Tunisia from Africa.'

'_North_ Africa.' Tunisia corrected her, 'The nations there are very different from the rest of their African brethren.'

'Yes, yes, we're all aware of that,' Anguilla piped up, 'but I think we should get to the reason about why we're here. Jamaica, do you still have that crystal that let's you see other places?'

'You mean this thing?' He whipped out a small diamond-shaped jewel that hung around his neck, 'I always have this with me, why do ask, mon?'

Anguilla looked unsteadily at the Nordics. As they stared at each other, a mental problem was understood: how were they going to explain this to Jamaica, '...So...who's going to explain...whatever this is, to him?'

'I got it!' Denmark exclaimed before addressing Jamaica, 'We really need your help, man, because we can't find two of our friends anywhere. We can't find Norge and Ice!'

'And Sweden's body.' Finland chipped in.

'Right, that too!'

Jamaica blinked, 'What was that last part? Something about a body, mon.'

'W-well, it's a long, complicated story,' Finland replied tentatively, 'but all of us Nordics ended up switching bodies...or minds...well, the point is, we're trying to find our friends, who may have also switched. It may sound insane, but it's the truth.'

'Oh,' Jamaica said simply, not looking the least bit surprised or incredulous about the Finn's story, '...well that explains why your personalities don't match your appearances.'

'Ja, so will you help us?' Denmark asked, 'We'd really appreciate if it you do.'

'I've never been one to turn down a country in need,' Jamaica lifted the crystal from his neck and gazed into it. The crystal emitted a faint glow that lit the room a bit, 'all right, gather around and see into the crystal, not too close though 'cause I need my space.'

'You don't have to get dramatic about it.' Anguilla muttered.

'H-how does it work?' Denmark asked hesitantly, 'Is it voice activated or what?'

'All you have to do is say the names of the nations you want to find, mon.' Jamaica explained.

'...That's it?' Denmark was expecting something much more complexed than that.

'Pretty much, mon.'

'...Right, uh...' He leaned his head towards the crystal, 'Hey weird, crystal thing, how're ya doin'?' Denmark asked, trying to sound casual, 'Think you can be a pal and show us where Ice and Norge are?' They all waited for a response from the crystal.

Nothing happened.

'I think it's bugged.' Said Denmark after a long pause.

'You are such a stooge.' Tunisia muttered.

'Hey, what'd you mean by that?!'

'Eh, I think what she means is, maybe you didn't refer to Nor and Ice by their proper names, Den.' Said Finland hastily, trying to calm the Dane in Norway's body down.

'So? The crystal should know who I'm talkin' about.'

'If that's the case, let's try a different approach.' Tunisia took the crystal from Jamaica and held it in front of herself, Denmark and Anguilla, 'Show us the Republic of Iceland.' She commanded clearly. After she said this, the crystal began to glow and an image of an island appeared in it, 'There we go. We have our location.'

'So this is where they are.' Denmark remarked, looking at the crystal. As they stared into it, the image began to change. This time, they were showed a dozen reptalian creatures with bat ears cackling and running around a hallway as a cruel, female laugh echoed throughout the hall.

'Oh God no.' Anguilla barely breathed as the image disappeared, the colour draining from his face as he said this, 'This is bad, this is very bad.'

'What're you talking about Anguilla?' Finland asked worriedly.

'Yeah, what makes you say that?' Denmark added.

'Because from what we've seen in Jamaica's crystal, your friends are located somewhere on her island.' Anguilla replied bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Who?'

'The...horrid Bonaire.' Anguilla mumbled.

Denmark frowned. He had heard Grenada mention a Bonaire yesterday, something about that very same nation being secretly at war with Anguilla. What did he meant by that? As Tunisia handed the crystal back to Jamaica, the said nation let out a chuckle, 'You worry too much, mon. I'm sure you're just exaggerating a little. From what I can tell, Bonaire is a very pleasant place to go to.'

'Pleasant?' Anguilla's eye twitched, '_Pleasant?!_ You call sending a dozen ogres out to get me pleasant?!'

'Some girls have emotional issues, mon.'

'What about the time she tied me to a palm tree and almost fed me to a dragon?'

'Well...'

'What about the time she stole my wand and tried to destroy it by dumping it into a volcano?'

'She didn't succeed though.'

'What about the time she tried to create a twister in my home, only for her to loose control of the twister, creating Hurricane Sandy and devastating half of North America?'

'That was her?' Finland asked.

'What about the time-'

'Okay, Anguilla relax.' Denmark placed a hand on the island nation's shoulder, 'Alright, since you don't want to go to Bonaire, me and the others can go. Just draw us a map and we'll be on our way.'

'I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Denmark,' Anguilla stated, 'Bonaire is known for being very suspicious of people outside the Caribbean. If she meets you all, she'll think that you're spies trying to destroy her magic. It'll cause a worldwide issue, and in extreme cases, a third Great War, and _that_ is the last thing everybody wants.'

'You're exaggerating again, mon.' Said Jamaica.

'Oh shut up.' Anguilla retorted flatly, before walking out of the room with his hare trailing behind.

'So, do we get a map or what?' Denmark asked.

'I'll try and talk some sense into him.' Dominica assured the Nordics as she walked out of the room as well.

'I better get back to my music as well. When you lot want to leave, feel free to enter the dance floor, mon.' And with that said, the three Nordics, and Tunisia and Mabrook were left alone in the snack room.

'What do we do now?' Finland asked.

'We can't stay here forever, that's for sure.' Tunisia pointed out, 'I think our only option is to mingle with those possibly intoxicated dancers.'

'Sounds like a plan!' Denmark cheered, raising his fist in the air despite not knowing what 'intoxicated' even means. He then asked something that was troubling him, 'Hey, what were those things that we saw in the crystal? Ya know, the ones with the bat ears.'

'Gemlins.' Tunisia stated bluntly, 'Never thought they'd live in this region.'

'You mean those monsters that always cause technology to go haywire?' Finland asked incredulously, 'They exist?'

'As it turns out, yes. And I have a very sneaky suspicion that we will have to fight them in order to get to your friends.'

'No problem.' Denmark replied with a grin, 'Even if we gotta fight them, we will still have our hemmelige våben with us.'

'Our what?' Tunisia asked.

'Our secret weapon.' Denmark rested his elbow on Sweden's shoulder, 'If there's one thing you should know about Sverige, it's that he was like a demon during the first millennium.'

'Really?'

'Hell yeah! He whupped the asses of seven countries by himself and conquered a whole lotta vital regions!'

'I'm not going to ask about that last part.' Tunisia muttered as she closed her eyes.

'Of course, he never managed to beat me, the King of Nothern Europe, naturally.'

'Not tr'e.' Sweden retorted calmly, brushing the Dane's elbow off of his shoulder. In reality, it was Sweden who always managed to beat Denmark, back when they weren't quite on friendly terms with each other.

'So we have nothing to worry about.' Denmark said cheerfully, ignoring the Swede's remark, 'Sve here will handle those gremlins, and Bonaire if we meet her.'

Finland shook his head, 'Den, Sweden hasn't fought anyone or got involved in a fight since the Napoleonic Wars. He might have become rusty over the years from a lack of fighting. Also, he's in my body, and I'm not as strong as he is, so we really might be in trouble when we meet Bonaire.'

'Trouble for you perhaps, but it will be my lucky day for me.' Tunisia said with a sweet smile, 'Gremlin entrails do wonders in potion making, especially when they are still functioning.'

'Gross,' Denmark responded with a gag, 'that's the sickest thing I've ever heard.'

Tunisia snorted, 'The ancestors of your citizens were fierce, bloodthirsty warriors who wielded axes and hammers Denmark, so I suggest you don't start acting like a hypocrite.'

'I know, but still.'

Just then, a loud, ringing noise sounded in the room. Finland jumped when that happened, 'Oh, not again.'

'Is that my cellphone?' Denmark asked as the Finn took the cellular devise out of his pocket.

'Yeah, its been going off all day, and I'm afraid to answer it. You know, in case it was your boss.'

'Let me see.' Denmark took the phone from Finland and stared at the screen. Thankfully, it wasn't a missed call from his boss, but an unread message. On the too left corner of the screen, he saw the name 'Elly', 'False alarm. It's just a message from my lillebror.' As Denmark checked the message on his phone, Finland remembered something.

'Hey Sve, do you have my phone with you?' As if on cue, Sweden took out Finland's cellphone and gave it to him, followed by a bag of salmiakki 'Kiitos. Oh, and my salmiakki as well. I was wondering where that went.' The Finn chirped.

'Mr. Finland, what is salmiakki?' Mabrook asked curiously.

'It's a sweet that's common in Northern Europe. I don't think you'll like it though.' Finland explained.

'Why?'

'Because it is more salty than sweet.' Tunisia replied as she scooped the chibi nation up in her arms, 'And very brittle.'

'It's not that bad once you get used to it.' He handed a sweet over to Sweden, 'Su-san, do you want one?' The Swede stared at the black candy apprehensively. He wasn't a fan of salmiakki for a number of reasons, but he knew it would be impolite to reject, especially if Finland was offering him one. So, he nodded and took the sweet from the (for the time being) taller Nordic, 'Do you want one as well, Tunisia?'

'I don't eat foods with salt in them.' Tunisia answered.

'If you're sure.' Finland said as he proceeded to eat his favourite candy.

'I wouldn't.' Tunisia began, but Finland had already placed the salmiakki in his mouth. As soon as the candy made contact with his tongue, Finland froze. It tasted horribly salty, to the point that it stung his whole mouth. Once it became too overwhelming for him, Finland spat the half-crushed sweet out. Denmark tore his eyes away from his phone just in time to see his body spitting out something black and in pieces.

'Why did it taste so horrible?' Finland wondered aloud.

'What tasted bad?' Denmark asked, 'Did I miss anything?'

'The salmiakki,' Tunisia explained, 'the reason it tasted terrible to you, Finland, is because you are not currently in your proper body. When you all switched bodies, it was not the only thing that switched. Your voices, habits, taste buds, all those qualities that are a part of your bodies, you currently have.'

'Wait, you mean I can't eat salmiakki in Denmark's body?' Finland asked in disbelief. He looked seriously heartbroken over this bit of information.

Denmark patted the Finn's back, 'Don't worry about it, we're all having trouble with our substitute bodies. Let's just find Dominica and the others and figure this whole thing out.'

'Ugh, I think it left an aftertaste.' Finland said with a look of disgust. As he listened to the two Nordics talk, Sweden thought about what Tunisia said earlier, looking down at the sweet in his hand. If he was currently in Finland's body, then does that mean that the salmiakki will not affect him? Bracing himself, Sweden placed the black candy in his mouth. He found that it was surprisingly good, and he couldn't even taste the sharp flavour that came with the salmiakki. It looks like Tunisia was right after all.

'Here, drink this!' Denmark walked over to a nearby cask with a cup in his hands. Once the cup was filled with a brownish liquid that he was sure wasn't beer, Denmark quickly walked back towards Finland in an attempt to remove his aftertaste. Unfortunately, he stumbled a bit over his own feet and causing him to drop the drink all over Sweden. Tunisia barely dodged the spillage.

'Oh Sve, sorry about that!'

Sweden looked down at his wet clothes and sighed angrily. At least they weren't his own clothes, 'I th'nk you've just spilt C'ke on me, Den.'

'That was Coke? No wonder it didn't smell like beer,' Denmark mused, 'but what was it doing in a cask?'

'You know, rather than just wonder about drinks, we should be looking for those Caribbean nations.' Tunisia pointed out.

'She's right.' Said Finland.

'I'll c'tch up,' Sweden stated as he fidgeted with the liquid that was beginning to become sticky, 'I j'st need to clean th's off f'rst.'

'Can you watch over Mabrook while you're at it?' Tunisia gestured to the small country, 'I don't want him to be exposed to any more inappropriate behaviour.'

'I don't think dancing's inappropriate.' Finland remarked.

'True, but I am afraid that some of those dancers will be intoxicated, and I am sure that brother Sudan will disapprove of Mabrook learning about the effects of alcohol at a young age.' She then handed the little boy to Sweden, assuring him that she'll be back soon before walking out of the room. Sweden soon followed, careful not to get the child sticky as he made his way to the bathroom.

'Alright, let's go catch up with her.' Denmark exclaimed.

'Can I wait here a little longer? I'm trying to get rid of the aftertaste.' Finland muttered, 'No offence Den, but you and salmiakki don't mix.'

'Ja, a result of not eating the stuff _at all_.' The Dane joked, before his eyes lingered on a punch bowl resting atop a box. You know the one I'm talking about, 'I know how to get rid of it!' He grabbed the punch bowl and set it on the table. He scooped a glassful of the punch with the cup and handed it to Finland, 'If there's one thing I've learned about punch, it's that it gets rid of any aftertaste.'

'Where did you learn that?' Finland asked, tilting his head.

'Remember when my boss sent me to college, and they had this dance with balloons, punch and stuff?'

'You mean the one when you accidentally asked that transvestite out?'

Denmark shushed him hastily, 'I thought we agreed to never talk about that, and besides I didn't know he was chick-man until he actually showed up.'

'You know, everyone made it pretty clear who you invited. We even told you firsthand.'

'True, and he looked disturbingly damn hot in a dress.' Finland shuddered at that last sentence, 'anyway, enough about college. Just drink this up and meet me at the dance floor.' And with that said, Denmark ran out of the room, leaving Finland alone with a punch bowl spiked with extra-strong vodka.

This should be interesting.

**Historical fact:**

**Sweden is the oldest neutral country in the world, a little bit more than Switzerland. It has not fought a war since ending its involvement in the Napoleonic Wars in 1814, after the Swedes lost a third of their territory, including Finland. Despite being neutral, Sweden still contributes to peacemaking actions.**

**That's all for now. Leave a review.**


	13. Unbreakable

After passing a few doors and peeping his head in some rooms, Sweden finally found the entrance to the restroom. He wasted no time in placing Mabrook down on the counter, grabbing as many paper towels as he could and then turning on the sink.

As he heard the water run, Sweden paused for a minute to stare at his reflection in the mirror, a stone faced Finland meeting his gaze. No, he tried to imagine Finland not being like that, he wanted to see the sweet, cheerful Finn in his own body. He slowly touched his sticky face, the skin still foreign to him. Even though Denmark said that Sweden was the Nordics' secret weapon, he didn't want to damage Finland's body or put it through anymore trouble. Getting turned into bunnies and being under love spells was enough damage to this body any day.

He sighed and grabbed a paper towel, damping it under the running water and proceeding to wash his face. After deeming his face free from stickiness, grabbed a few other paper towels. He paused, wondering how he was going to wash the clothes. He pondered whether he should take off them off or not. Sweden blushed; he wouldn't pretend that he wasn't tempted in seeing the Finn's bare chest...again, but he was also still conscious that Mabrook was with him. He then turned to the cubicles, an idea forming in his head.

'Mabrook, st'y here. I'll be r'ght b'ck.' He told the young country, who nodded obediently in response. With that sorted, Sweden slid into one of the cubicles and locked the door. He placed the toilet lid down and sat on it, speedily taking off Finland's vest and shirt.

Once the upper half of his body was stripped of his clothes, Sweden proceeded to try the wash the sicky residue off of them. As he scrubbed the stickiness off the clothes, Sweden took a moment to freely run his hand over his (Finland's) body, admiring the seemingly perfect skin. He wished he could lay his eyes on the real Finland like this. That is, if he ever tells Finland how he felt about him. And if they ever return to their rightful bodies.

Snapping out of his brief daydream, Sweden speedily washed the clothes without further delay and putted them back on. He walked out of the cubicle to find Mabrook playing with the soap dispensers, letting out small, curious noises as he did so. Sweden mused that whoever cleaned the restroom was going to have a hard time cleaning the counters.

Just then, a loud bang was heard outside. Sweden perked up when he heard the noise. Curiosity growing, he picked up Mabrook and raced out of the restroom.

* * *

'Tunisia? Dominica? Hey guys, where are ya?' Denmark called out through the crowd of dancers, trying to find the others, 'Where are they?'

'Denmark?'

The Dane spun around and jumped backwards when he saw a few pixies hovering in front of him. It took him a minute to remember that he currently had Norway's ability to see magical creatures, 'Hey, don't sneak up on me like that. Just because I can now see you guys, doesn't mean you can appear from behind.'

'Sorry.' One pixie whispered, lowering his head in shame. Denmark suddenly felt bad for scolding them and awkwardly apologised to the pixies before spotting Tunisia approaching him.

'So this where you have been.'

'Hey, Tunisia! Where were you? I was looking everywhere!' Instead of answering, Tunisia merely grabbed Denmark by the hair curl and pulled him away from the dancers, 'Ow, ow, ow, ow.' Was all the Dane said as he was being pulled by Tunisia, with the pixies flying behind him. Once Denmark caught sight of the three Caribbean nations near a studio, Tunisia immediately letted go.

'You've could've just told me where they were instead of dragging me.' Denmark exclaimed.

'True, but I wanted to punish you for using bad language in front of Mabrook,' Tunisia replied simply, 'he may be a nation, but he is still a child.'

'Oh good, you're here.' Anguilla stated, only just noticing Denmark's presence, 'And you have pixies with you I see.'

'You can see them?' Denmark asked.

'Yes, didn't Dominica and Grenada tell you that I can see magical creatures?'

'...Oh yeah.'

'But that's not important.' Anguilla remarked with a dismissal wave of his hand, 'I've been talking with Dominica, and to be frank, I still don't want to go to Bonaire. However, if you really want to find your friends so badly-'

'Which I do!' Denmark interrupted.

'Then I suggest you talk to Checkmate.' Anguilla concluded, ignoring the Dane's sentence.

'Checkmate?' Denmark enquired, looking at the island nation with more interest, 'You mean that really annoying gnome that won't stop warning you about stuff?'

'Yes, you know him?'

'...I...may have talked to him last night, ja.' Denmark answered slowly after a long pause.

'I see. Well, if you're looking for a map, he's the one to talk to. Good luck finding him though.' Anguilla said that last sentence pessimistically, 'The guy is really difficult to find. It could take you a whole day just to find him, two tops.'

'Damn it.' Denmark muttered. How were they going to get to Bonaire now? He looked over at the hovering pixies, who stared back at him. Suddenly, an idea hit him, 'Hey, you guys want to find the real Norge just as much as I do, right?' The pixies nodded their heads in response.

'That's all I needed to hear!' Denmark cheered with a smile, which looked really awkward on Norway's face, before leaning his head towards the pixies, 'All right, here's what you're gonna do. You guys are gonna find Checkmate the gnome, 'kay? And when you find him...' As he told his plan to the pixies, some of them grew uncertain.

'Are you sure you want us to do that?' One of them asked.

'You wanna find Norge or not?' The pixies nodded their heads again, 'Then trust me on this. The plan is full proof, you just need to find the gnome and bring him here.'

'If you're sure.' And with that said, the pixies flew off towards a slightly ajar window.

'Why do I get the feeling that you've told them to do more than just fetching Checkmate?' Anguilla wondered aloud.

'Heh, they wanna find the others, and so do I!' Denmark replied, not giving much of a straight answer as he turned his head back to the others. That's when his eye caught Dominica, 'Whoa...' He noticed that she looked a lot prettier in the dance light. Was that new or something?

'Denmark, are you okay?' She asked, tilting her head.

'Oh um...well I...' His mind went blank. What could he say to her?

Meanwhile, Jamaica was looking back and forth between Denmark and Dominica. It took him a second to smile at what was going on between them, 'Looks like we got ourselves a shy romance, mon.' He whispered to Tunisia.

'Indeed.' She responded, 'Although I can tell that the two of them are too stubborn to admit their already blooming feelings for each other.'

'Well then,' Jamaica whipped out a disc, 'how about we take things up a notch?'

'How do you plan on doing that?'

'Never underestimate the power of love songs.' He placed the disc into the studio and played it. Almost immediately, a soft, melody began to play.

_Took my hand,_

_Touched my heart,_

_Held me close,_

_You were always there._

'The fuck...?' Denmark muttered, listening to the song in confusion. He thought the song didn't match of the room they were in, but the dancers didn't seem to mind. They just swayed to the music. Dominica also swayed to the music.

_Swept away on a wave of emotion,_

_Over caught in the eye of the storm,_

Denmark looked around, not entirely sure what to do, 'Would you like to dance?' He jumped when Dominica walked towards him.

_This love is unbreakable,_

_It's unmistakable,_

_And each time I look in your eyes,_

_I know why,_

'Ah...I...don't really know how to dance.' He admitted. That wasn't true, Denmark knew how to dance, he just doesn't know how to dance to slow music.

_Shared the laughter,_

_Shared the tears,_

Dominica blinked, not showing any disproval over that piece of information, fortunately enough, 'I can teach you if you like.'

'Can you?' Denmark asked blankly receiving a giggle from Dominica, a giggle that sounded like silver bells. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Jamaica smiled and winked at Tunisia, who just rolled her eyes.

'Jamaicans.' She muttered as she watched the pair beginning to dance.

'So like this...' Dominica murmured as she placed her hand on Denmark's shoulder and took his hand. Denmark was hesitant at first at first, but he slowly placed his other hand on Dominica's waist. Once they were ready, Dominica guided the Dane on how to slow dance.

_I've been touched by the hands of an angel,_

_I've been blessed by the power of love._

_And whenever you smile,_

_I can hardly believe that you're mine._

As he got the hang of dancing, Denmark couldn't help but twirl Dominica around. He was also aware that they were now currently under a spotlight.

_This love is untouchable,_

_I feel that my heart just can't deny,_

_Each time you whisper my name,_

_Oh baby, I know why,_

'Oh yeah, this will definitely work, mon.' Jamaica said proudly.

'Remind me to introduce you to France sometime,' Tunisia stated, 'I want you to do the same thing to us.'

_This love is unbreakable,_

_Through fire and flame,_

_When all this is over,_

_Our love still remains._

Denmark looked at Dominica as they waltzed, his currently dull blue eyes meeting her lovely brown ones. The music suddenly became louder as it reached its climax.

_This love is unbreakable,_

_It's unmistakable,_

_And each time I look in your eyes,_

_I know why,_

_This love is untouchable,_

_I feel that my heart just can't deny,_

_Each time you whisper my name,_

_Oh baby, I know why,_

Under the spotlight, Denmark noticed that Dominica looked even more beautiful than before. She was almost like a goddess. As they danced, they drew closer towards each other, whether consciously or subconsciously.

_Cause each time I look in your eyes,_

_Oh baby, I know why._

They stopped when their faces were just inches apart. Denmark intertwined his fingers with Dominica's and braced himself as they slowly began to fill the small gap between them.

_This love is unbreakable._

And just when you thought they were about to kiss, someone ends up crashing into the studio, knocking it over and abruptly ending the music. Everyone present turned around and started murmuring in confusion while Denmark and Dominica quickly ran to the source of the noise. There, they saw whoever knocked over the studio stagger to his feet and rested his arm on Anguilla's shoulder, his head hanging limply and a few moans escaping from him.

'What just happened?' Dominica asked.

'A stooge ruined your moment. That's what.' Tunisia replied bluntly as Denmark walked towards the stranger and lifted his face with his hand.

The person's eyes were unfocused and clouded over from alcohol. His eyelids fluttered for a bit before his eyes brightened upon seeing Denmark as he gave a wide smile, 'Hei Norja, ihana yö Työpaikassamme~!' The Nordic chirped drunkenly, the Finnish language sounding horrendous in his currently Danish accented voice.

'Finland? What the hell?!' Denmark demanded, staring in shock at the sight of his own drunk body, with the Finn's soul trapped inside it.

'I heard there's a-_hic_-there's a party going on,' Finland slurred, 'you know, this would be more a-lively if we had-_hic_-pasta with us. Oh, listen to me, I sounded like Italy just there, teeheehee~.'

'Fin, what the hell happened?'

'Denmark helped me get rid of the bad taste. That's what happened Nor!'

'...Finny...I _am_ Denmark.' The Dane corrected him.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I'm-_hic_-now you~.'

'Ho boy, I think your friend found the punch bowl, mon.' Jamaica mused.

'What does that have to do with anything?' Denmark asked.

'There was vodka in the punch.' Tunisia explained.

'There was _what_?!'

She scoffed, 'Please Denmark, this is not the first time that people have seen your body intoxicated. I don't see why you're making such a fuss about it.'

'H-hey Denmark,' Finland cutted in, 'if I'm in your-_hic_-body, does that now make me the oldest?'

Anguilla shook his head, 'We've got to get him out of here and somewhere more private before he ends up doing something he might regret.'

'Nuh-uh, not without my Berry!'

'His what?'

'I think he means Sverige.' Denmark explained before catching sight of a blonde with violet eyes and cradling a little boy approach them, 'Speak of the devil.'

'Berry~!' Finland happily exclaimed, outstretching his arms. In the process, he accidentally smacked Anguilla in the face with the back of his hand, 'You've-_hic_-come to the party!'

'Fin?' Sweden asked slowly as he placed Mabrook down on the ground.

'Interesting,' Tunisia mused, 'even when drunk, the festive one is still aware of the switch.'

'I'm so glad you came Sve!' Finland continued, 'You always-_hic_-make things more fun!' Sweden blinked and backed away slightly. He knew very well that Finland was an emotional train wreck when he was drunk, and yet, he couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a lot brighter and his cheeks were a deep shade of pink. Sweden blushed like mad and looked away. If only Finland was in his own body...

'Mm, hey Sve, do you know how hot you look right now?' Finland purred as he ran his fingers lightly on the Swede's shoulder. When he noticed that Sweden was looking away with an uncomfortable scowl on his face, Finland pouted and weakly punched him in the arm, 'H-hey! Pay attention when I'm talking, you...you _ass_! God, you should appreciate the compliments you _do_ get! And quit making my face all grouchy looking! You'll give me frown lines!'

Sweden was a little hurt by that comment, but he nonetheless, pushed that aside and very slowly and awkwardly, turned his gaze back at Finland who saw the deep red colour painted all over his face. He started to giggle uncontrollably, 'Dawwwww, I'm blushing!' Finland cooed drunkenly as he caressed Sweden's cheek, 'That's so cute! You look really cute when I blush Sve. Heck, I didn't know you were even capable of blushing! Maybe you're not such a scawy monstew after all!'

Sweden took a deep breath and looked down. He had to remind himself that Finland was just drunk and doesn't know what he's saying...then again, if he's drunk, then that means he telling Sweden what he truly feels about him without anything stopping the Finn. As he felt his heart beginning to be torn in two, Sweden was slowly becoming aware that Finland was now playing with his hair.

'You're-_hic_-in my body Sweddie,' Finland slurred in a husky voice as he twirled the Swede's hair in his fingers, 'which means that you now have my hips. Do you like my hips, Sweden? Do you think I'm hoooooot?'

'...I g'ss...' Sweden answered half-heartily. He really wished for Finland to be sober right about now, 'I th'nk we sh'ld g't you s'me wa-' Before he could finish, Finland took him by surprise by pulling him upwards by his shoulders and took his lips in a drunk, sloppy kiss, _...Is th's r'lly happenin'? _Was the only thing that was going through Sweden's mind as Finland kissed him.

'Aw c'mon!' Denmark cried as he shoved himself between the two. It was official; he needed to get mouthwash-and lots of it-when he got his body back, 'Dammit Fin, have you forgotten whose body you're in? I mean, c'mon, I have nothing against gays, but I draw the line when they're in the wrong bo-' Denmark stopped his mid-rant when he saw Finland quivering his bottom lip and sniffling, '...Oh fuck no...'

'What's wrong Denmark? Y-you're ashamed of us?' Finland whimpered, 'Y-you don't want us t-to be-_hic_-together at all?' He began to tear up.

'Shit! No, Fin, it's not like that!' Denmark replied hastily, 'I'm not ashamed of you two!'

'You don't want our love to bloom!'

All the people present in the room didn't know what was going on. All they saw was a tall, spiky haired blonde breaking down in tears and a shorter, paler blonde desperately trying to calm him down, 'Honestly Fin, I'm not ashamed of you guys, I do want you together!' Denmark tried to assure the Finn, 'I just think we should wait until we're back in our own bodies for you guys to do that!'

'Oh, if only someone could record this.' Tunisia mused as she watched the scene in front of her. Meanwhile, Mabrook was staring into a nearby window next to Dominica. He shakily backed away when he saw a reptilian face looking back at him and grinning mischievously. Mabrook whimpered and hurried over to Tunisia and hid behind her leg. Seeing the young nation frightened, Tunisia said in a gentle voice, 'What is wrong little one?'

'There's something out there.' Mabrook whispered, pointing at the window. Tunisia looked at the window with awareness. At first, she didn't see anything, but, having the eyes of a hawk, she was then able to detect movement outside. And then she saw them charge.

'AMBUSH!' Tunisia screamed just as more than a dozen gremlins broke through nearly every window in the room and enter the building.

'Trick or treat~! Hehehe!'

**RELEASE THE GREMLINS!**

**A short chapter, true, but still with a lot of romance, emotion and hilarity! And yes, I don't do DenNor, so apologies to those who are a fan of that pairing.**

**The song, Unbreakable belongs to the band Westlife. A really sweet song, you should listen to it.**

**Next chapter: Norway's pixie friends get kung fu, and Kosovo goes British...wait, wha...?**

**Leave a review~!**


	14. Clash of the Gremlins

In the meantime, we meet up with Sudan's three ghostly friends, who were floating through the streets of Kingston.

'We've checked almost every single country around the world, and we still can't find Mabrook.' Ernest muttered as he read a map on a billboard, 'The Caribbean is our last destination, with the Greater and Lesser Antilles still needed to be searched through.'

'He must be here somewhere in this region.' Rosa said with determination, 'He's got to be. Sudan's counting on us after all.'

'You're right, but the question is, where?' As they were discussing the whereabouts of Mabrook, something caught Tyler's attention.

'Hey, isn't that a gnome?' The two other spirits turned their heads around and sure enough, they saw a gnome walking down the pavement.

'I hope that idiot learns that I was right.' Checkmate said to himself as he walked along the side path while the three ghosts hid behind the billboard, 'Still, I shouldn't be so hard on him. I'm sure he's capable of taking care of himself.' He added with a sigh. Just then, he saw a van driving up to him, 'What on Earth...?' He whispered with a frown. Normal people wouldn't be able to see Checkmate, so how did this person know where he was standing. But then as the van continued to approach him, he noticed the troll in the driver's seat.

The van stopped beside Checkmate and the door slid open to reveal more than a dozen pixies staring at the gnome, 'Excuse us for asking but...are you Checkmate the gnome?' One of them asked.

'Why yes, I am. Is there a problem?' Checkmate asked.

'No, that was all we needed to know.' The pixies then whipped out some bats, a rope and toilet paper,

'GET HIM!' They then charged at Checkmate, who tried to run away but was too slow to do so, and instead was tackled to the ground.

'Ow-what the he-ah-stop this right now-ACK!' Checkmate screamed as some of the pixies beated him with the bats while a few others started to tie him up with the rope. The three ghosts from behind the billboard flinched when one of the pixies hitted Checkmate on a particularly sensitive spot.

'That's something you don't see everyday.' Tyler mused as the pixies began to gag the struggling gnome with the tiolet paper. They then picked him up and carried him into the van.

'Drive, drive, drive!' One pixie demanded to the troll, who nodded obediently and drove away from the streets. As they watched the magical creatures leave, the three ghosts looked at each other, all thinking the same thing: follow that van. With that in mind, they flew away from the billboard to catch up with the van.

* * *

...Chibitalia appears and holds up a sign that says 'Back with our heroes', while nonexistent music plays in the background.

'Trick or treat~!' The gremlins charged through the windows of the dance room, startling everyone present.

'Hey look, doves~!' Finland slurred, still very drunk from drinking the vodka-spiked punch.

'They're not doves, they don't even look like doves!' Denmark corrected him hastily as he grabbed the Finn's arm and dragged him to a turned over table, pushing passed the screaming dancers as he did so.

'We need to get out here, now!' Anguilla called out through all the chaos as Tunisia and Denmark hid Finland and Mabrook behind the table, 'If the gremlins are here, then their master must be as well!'

'You mean Bonaire?' Denmark asked.

'Yes!'

'Surprise~!' Some of the gremlins rounded up on the group, mainly Anguilla who took out his wand.

'I did not come here to get captured!' Anguilla shouted as a blast of energy shot out of his wand and hit a nearby gremlin. He blasted a few more gremlins who were advancing towards him with ease, 'Like I said, we need to leave!' As he spoke to the others, one gremlin appeared behind him with a baseball bat in his hands and a huge grin on his face. A whack in the head and an 'Ow' later, Anguilla fell to the ground.

'Strike one~! Hehehe.' The gremlin chirped as its comrades lifted the unconscious Anguilla and carried him out of the window.

'Anguilla!' Dominica called out to her cousin in horror as more gremlins entered the window. Some even crashed through the wall using a bulldozer.

'Well, there goes the need to dance, mon.' Jamaica said grimly, apparently seeming to be completely unfazed by the crazy turn of events.

'Find the exit! Get to higher ground!' The hare yelled as Tunisia grabbed Mabrook and raced towards the stairs, with the others in hot pursuit (though Denmark and Sweden trailed behind a bit in order to help Finland from passing out).

'What do we do? Where is that accursed exit?!' Tunisia demanded.

'I don't think we can get to it!' Dominica replied, 'I'm pretty sure we're trapped!'

Tunisia sighed heavily, 'If that is the case...' She handed Mabrook to Sweden and took out a curved, bladed sword, 'We will have to fight our way to the exit.'

'How exactly are you taking this so well?' Denmark asked, a little taken aback that Tunisia was being very calm about the situation they were in as she stepped onto the railing.

Tunisia smiled sadly, 'I am North African. We were born to tolerate drama like this.' And with that said, she leapt off the railing, 'يموت البؤساء!'

'No way am I letting her get all the action.' Denmark said to himself. Just then, more gremlins broke through the windows behind them.

'Hello~!'

'Shit! This way.' He grabbed Dominica's hand and led the others away from the reptilian creatures to a place to hide. Once, Denmark and Sweden hid the others as best they could, the Dane faced the gremlins, 'All right, you freaks of nature. You've made the mistake of messing with the king of Northern Europe, and now you must suffer the consequences.'

'We c'n do with't the melodrama Den.' Sweden told him, but Denmark ignored him as he went to get his axe, only to find it wasn't there, 'What the-...aw dammit!' He cried after remembering whose body he was currently stuck in. Shaking head, Denmark quickly turned to Finland, 'Quick Fin, do you have my axe with you?'

'Santa comes from-_hic_-Lapland. I know it.' Was the response Denmark got from the still intoxicated Finn.

Denmark growled in frustration before checking around Finland for his axe, 'You could've chose a better time to get drunk, Fin.'

* * *

Meanwhile, on the islet of Klein Bonaire.

Elleore looked around anxiously. The mysterious woman said to wait until nightfall to find the others. Well, it was already nightfall, where were the others? 'Maybe this was all a hoax, that's why they're not here.' Elleore looked down at Ladonia in surprise, having not realised that he said the question out loud.

'M-maybe we're being too hasty here.' Elleore tried to assure him, 'Maybe they just got delayed, or they're lost, or maybe...'

'Maybe they're sticking it to the Man.' Elleore turned his head around to face Kosovo. The other teen was seated around a makeshift table made from branches with several bananas, coconuts and rocks(don't ask how Kosovo was able to carry those things) also seated around him.

'What do you mean Kosovo?' Elleore knew that his relatives, including Denmark, wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that, but that didn't stop him from asking.

'Elementary my dear Elleore.' Kosovo replied in a fake British accent while stirring whatever was in his cup. Elleore was hoping that it wasn't more seawater, 'Clearly, your relatives went completely bananas and plotted to rebel against their bosses. So, they're out there sticking it to the Man. It's rare, but not unheard of, for countries to take down their own bosses, you know.'

'And how does that have to do with finding my uncles and brother?' Elleore asked.

'It doesn't~! I just like making things up~!' Kosovo exclaimed, receiving a groan from the micronation. Unbeknownst to the trio, an army of gremlins were hiding behind bushes and trees, waiting to make their move on them.

'Dammit Kosovo, half my family is in possible danger and you're doing nothing but making stuff up!' Elleore yelled, finally having enough, 'Can't you, for once, take anything seriously?'

'Actually yes, I'm trying to figure out why I keep having dreams of all the nations attending an academy~.' Kosovo replied as he picked up the laptop, 'Do you perhaps know~?'

'No, I don't. And don't touch my stuff!' Cried Ladonia. Suddenly, Elleore shivered, 'What's up with you?'

'I don't know, I just...got a chill.' Elleore looked around anxiously, 'Why do I get the crazy feeling that we're being watched?' As he said this, the zig-zag hair curl in Kosovo's head began to twitch. He froze, his eyes widening in fear.

'It's coming...' He whispered.

'What-?' Elleore intended to ask, but was cut off when Kosovo abruptly stood up, startling the micronation.

'IT'S COMING! **IT'S COMIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!**' Kosovo screamed at the top of his lungs as he rocketed off the beach and out of sight into the vegetated area.

'KOSOVO!' Elleore called out after him, partly because the de facto country was still carrying Ladonia with him. He then froze when he saw over a dozen reptilian creatures with bat ears leaping out of bushes and trees and running away from the beach, screaming like girls as they did so. Clearly, Kosovo's sudden outburst frightened the gremlins, '...What were those?' Elleore asked blankly as the creatures disappeared out of sight. And so did Kosovo and Ladonia, Elleore noted.

It didn't take Elleore long to realise that the beach was completely silent and empty, not a person in sight. He was truly alone right now. Okay yes, Elleore admitted that this wasn't the first time that something like this had happened. He spent the first three years of his life alone on his island with nobody but the swans to keep him company, before being founded by the people who took him to Denmark. After that, he was almost always alone on his island, save for a one-week visit from his citizens which was held every year. But now that he was alone without his family here made it almost unsettling for Elleore.

Trying not to think that way, Elleore decided to look around for Kosovo. Hopefully, he would still be on this islet somewhere, hiding ether behind a tree or a rock. So he took off, away from the beach, 'Kosovo? La? Where are you guys?' He called out, looking around the banana trees that swayed in the rather chilly breeze, 'Guys? C'mon, it's safe to come out.' He sighed and rubbed his head, 'God...where the hell could they beeee-AAAAAAHHHHHH...!' Unfortunately, as he walked forward, Elleore unintentionally fell into a hole in the ground which he and Kosovo had _completely_ missed while exploring the islet earlier.

So much for looking for the others.

* * *

'Accursed beasts of the unnatural!' Tunisia shrieked as she slashed at the gremlins like a demon, 'You dare fight the granddaughter of Carthage?! The country who Benin taught voodoo magic to?!'

'Whoa, she's really giving her all down there.' The hare mused, looking down at the fighting.

'She's a country from Africa, they fight all the time over there.' Denmark pointed out as he continued to look for his axe.

'Isn't th't a little offendin'?' Sweden asked.

'I was just emphasising Sve.' Denmark replied before finally finding his axe, 'Ah-hah! Found it!'

'Good, 'cause we got company!' The hare cried, backing away when a few gremlins hovered up to them...wait..._hover_? Denmark did a double take when he realised that these gremlins had wings attached to their backs. And they were grinning at them all mischievously.

'Man, this story's getting weirder by the minute.' The Dane muttered before aiming his axe at the gremlins. It felt a little bit heavier in his grip than what Denmark was used to, but he still managed to hold on to it, 'Okay, back off!' He yelled to the creatures, 'I've got a 6 foot viking weapon with me, and I ain't afraid to use it!' Under normal circumstances, people and monsters alike would tremble at the sight of a giant axe. But instead of that happening, the gremlins just stared at each other, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

'Hey! This isn't funny!' Denmark shouted at them, 'I'm being serious here!' He couldn't decide whether these guys had actually _seen_ an axe in real life or if they were laughing at the sight of a not-so-intimidating-looking Norwegian holding a giant axe, 'I also know magic!' Denmark added, 'I can combine my axe and magic on you assholes!' At this, the gremlins laughed even harder.

'At least he's distracting them.' The hare muttered as he slowly hopped to a nearby door. He ushered the others to follow him, and they silently tiptoed to the hare.

'Hey Sve, why do the-_hic_-doves have bat ears?' Finland asked as Sweden took his hand and guided him to Dominica and the hare. Mabrook squirmed around in his grip, but he didn't seem to show any indication that he wanted to be put down.

'I'll expl'n later Fin, wh'n we're o'tside.' Sweden replied quietly to the Finn.

'BOOT~!' One gremlin flew behind Denmark and tackled him from behind, sending the Dane falling over the railing. Denmark screamed and hung onto the railing for dear life.

'Denmark!' Dominica cried, which brought the gremlins' attention on to her.

'Cousin of Anguilla,' One of them said, 'Definitely wanted by Bonaire. Get her!'

'Oh no you don't, ya flying bat mutant!' Denmark retorted, lifting the hand that wasn't holding onto the railing and whacking one of the gremlins with his axe. Sweden wasted no time in running over and helping Denmark back up onto the surface, dodging any gremlin attacks as he did so.

'Oh fuck! Sve, don't drop me!' Denmark yelled in fear once his hand letted go of the railing and was now holding onto the Swede's arm.

'You can't die fr'm fallin' Den.' Sweden assured him calmly, but he nonetheless helped him up.

'I was more worried about getting injured, not dying.' Denmark replied. He let out a sigh of relief when his feet touched solid ground again, 'Thank God that's over, now to-' A woman's scream rung in everyone's ears. Denmark looked up just in time to see a squirming Dominica being flown away by a gremlin, who had her sling over her shoulder, 'Hey, let go of her!' He grabbed the gremlin by the leg and quickly wrapped his feet around the railing, making sure not to let Dominica's captor escape.

'Denmark, don't let go.' Dominica pleaded.

'Don't be worried, I'm not planning on it.' Of course, as soon as Denmark assured her that, the same gremlin from earlier tackled him from behind again, this time, sending Denmark, Dominica and the gremlin(who fortunately enough, wasn't able to carry two people at once) flying into the ground. As the two nations fell on top of Jamaica, the gremlin crashed through the studio, causing it to play 'Don't Stop Me Now' in the process.

'Who the hell put _that_ on?' Denmark demanded as he stood up, listening to the song being played.

'What? It's a classic, mon.' Said Jamaica.

'Still, this isn't the time!'

'Denmark!' The Dane spun around to see Dominica being carried away by a gremlin, 'Aw, hell no!' He yelled as he ran over and grabbed Dominica's arms. After that, neither the country nor gremlin showed any sign on wanting to let go of Dominica as they both tugged at her.

'Ho boy, things are definitely getting out of hand.' The hare muttered as he looked down again.

'H-hey, why is a-_hic_-hare talking?' Finland wondered aloud.

'Is that really relevant at a time like this?' The hare asked.

'It could be.'

While the others were talking up above, one gremlin noticed that Denmark was right underneath the disco-ball. He grinned widely, taking full advantage of the fact that the Nordic was completely unaware of that little detail as he quietly flew up to the ball without alerting the Dane. Once he was close enough, he whipped out a saw and started slicing at the cord that was connecting the ball to the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Tunisia did a flip to avoid the gremlins that were ganging up on her. They all crashed into each other in the process. She landed nimbly on the table and looked around her, before noticing Denmark struggling to rescue Dominica from a gremlin, 'Typical.' She muttered with a role of her eyes. And then, she noticed another gremlin cutting through the disco-ball's cord up above.

'Denm'k!' Sweden too noticed this, apparently. Denmark jumped and looked up just in time to see the disco ball falling down.

'...Fuck.' Was all Denmark said before hearing the sound of glass hitting flesh. The last thing he heard before his world turned black was Dominica screaming and a gremlin saying, 'Nighty-night~! Hehehe.'

**Yet another cliffhanger!**

**I'm getting the impression that you all want Norway and Iceland found as quickly as possible, well don't fret. They'll be found sooner than you think.**

**Also, I'm gonna have to scrap Kosovo and Ladonia out of this story(at least for a little while), so apologies to those who were starting to find Kosovo hilarious. Note: Kosovo said that he keeps having dreams of all the nations attending an academy, does that remind anyone of anything?**

**Also, what it said about Elleore meeting Denmark corresponds with a story request I asked SarcasticBlue to do. A very talented author, you should read some of her stories, and if you ask nicely, she may even take up story requests that you want to see.**

**In the next chapter, Denmark and the gang head to Bonaire while Elleore gets a very big surprise *wink*.**

**Remember to review.**


	15. Moral of a Country

_Location: Chișinău_

'Idiots,' Moldova muttered as he read a newspaper, 'they're only gonna make things worse, and those assholes from the other side have enough problems as it is.' He was reading about the events in America, where a law was passed, allowing schoolteachers to carry guns around with them. Moldova shook his head. Typical Americans. They believe that the best way to solve problems was to kill each other. That was life in America all right. A bunch of self-centred bastards. All of them.

...No. Maybe Moldova was over exaggerating just then. He knew from going to the Americas a few times that not all Americans were like that. Only the paranoid, patriotic and conservative people were the idiots. The ones who are afraid of change.

Resisting the urge to crumple the newspaper into a ball and throw it into a bin, Moldova looked up to see Faroe talking on his cellphone. Apparently, the least fortunate of the Nordics came over here, looking for help on finding his 'relatives'. As he explained to him the situation, Moldova fought the urge to ask why Faroe couldn't have went over to his idiot brother's house. After all, Romania was the supernatural freak, not Moldova.

'Okay Greenland, calm down.' Faroe tried to sooth the female Nordic after hearing her explain how Elleore and Ladonia had somehow fell overboard off Sealand's fort. He waited until Greenland stopped yelling before asking, 'Now, are you sure the boys aren't there?'

Faroe immediately jerked his head away from the phone the minute Greenland started ranting in his ear, so thankfully, he didn't quite catch most of what she said, though it consisted mainly of swear words, 'O-okay, whatever you say.' He said after it was safe to talk to her again, 'Well, don't worry too much. I'm sure they may have already got to where the others are. And who knows? They may be looking for them right now as we speak. You know Elleore, Greenland. He gets his stubbornness from his brother.' He paused for a minute, 'Alright...so, you'll probably arrive at the Caribbean by morning, right?...And do you have any plans on what to do when you get there?...I see.'

He looked over at Moldova, who was staring back at him with that never-changing scowl, '...I have to go now, Greenland. Let me know when you find Norway and the others, Ja?...alright, farvel.' He hung up his cellphone and let out a heavy sigh.

'Let me guess? Big mouth's brother got in trouble again?' Moldova asked.

'I'm sure he's fine. Elleore in a way, has Denmark's stubbornness.' Faroe replied.

'Whatever.' Moldova rose from his seat, placing the newspaper on the couch before walking over to a bookcase, 'So, this is how it is. The Big 5 from Northern Europe get stranded in another part of the world, and you, a minor Nordic, come here for help.'

'I know you have a lot of time on your hands at the moment, but it'd really help if you show me their exact whereabouts.'

'Can you not go to England, or even my idiot brother for help? They, along with Norway, are the 'Magic Trio' after all. Or as I like to call them, the supernatural freaks. Better yet, why don't you go ask the old fart further north?'

Faroe coughed, 'I'm sure that England and Romania are busy trying to look for the Nordics as well. As for Russia...well, people avoid him for a reason. Look, I'm here because Norway is a friend of your brother, and I was hoping that, as a favour to Romania, and the Nordics to a lesser extent, that you would be able to help us.'

'Hmmm...' Moldova tapped the case, pondering before replying, 'Hang on a minute.' He rummaged through the bookcase until he found a slightly dusty book. He placed it on a table and opened it, scanning through the pages before coming across a particular spell that he was looking, 'Alright, this spell will help us.'

'I really appreciate this Moldova.'

'Humph. This is a one time thing, so don't waste it.' Moldova warned him before taking out his wand, 'Normally, I try to avoid speaking my idiot brother's language as much as possible, but since this is an emergency, and the spell is in Romanian, I really don't have a choice in the matter.'

'Why do you not like speaking Romanian?' Faroe wondered aloud.

'Because my people hate it when their language gets mixed up with my idiot brother's language, like Spain and Portugal's languages.'

'But aren't your languages roughly the same.'

'Faroe.'

'What?'

'Do you want to find the others or not?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Then don't push me.' That sounded more like a threat than a warning. He then returned his attention back to his spell, 'All right, hold still while I cast the spell.' Faroe nodded and stayed perfectly still while Moldova began chanting the spell, 'Acest lucru şi că, pop şi flash, să ia această persoană să în cazul în care el vrea să fie.'

'...What exactly are saying-?' Faroe was cut short when a bright light surrounded him. A minute later, the light faded and Faroe was no where in sight.

'Well, that's that.' Moldova whispered as he put the book away, 'The minor Nordic is on his own from here on out.'

* * *

Denmark was starting to loose count of the number of times he got knocked unconscious. He groaned, feeling something stinging the skin on his face and someone poking his cheek. His eyes fluttered around for a bit, before fully opening them slowly. Once they were open, Denmark found himself staring at a child's blue eyes. Mabrook sensed movement from the Dane and quickly got off of him while Finland leaned forward.

'Hei, Tanska. How did you sleep~?' His body asked the Dane in a slurred voice.

Denmark blinked a few times, before remembering what happened before he got knocked out, '...You're not still drunk, are you Finny?' He asked, still a bit groggy from awakening.

'I'm not drunk, just a bit tipsy.'

'Right, whatever you say.' Denmark then gingerly sat up and looked around, 'Fin, you're probably too drunk to answer, but why was I lying on the ground?'

'You were carried out, that's why.' Denmark perked up and spotted Tunisia and Sweden walking up towards the pair. Mabrook wasted no time in running up to Tunisia and hugging her leg, 'Consider yourself lucky that you didn't die from that hit in the head. Then again, nations can't die from such injuries like that.'

Denmark felt his head and winced. He was probably going to have a lot of cuts and bruises up there for weeks. He looked around and then realised something, 'Dominica...oh God, those things kidnapped her! We gotta go over to Bonaire now, and rescue Dominica!'

'And Ang'lla.' Sweden added.

'Right, him too.'

'Impossible.' The hare stated, 'Without a map, you can't go to Bonaire. And I've never been there before, so I can't take you there.'

'Still, we have to try finding them!' Denmark insisted, quickly standing up. Just then, a van came driving up from behind the countries.

'How is that van moving on its own?' Tunisia wondered aloud.

'It's not,' Denmark said, 'there's a troll driving it.' The doors then slid open and a few pixies with a gagged and tied up gnome came flying up to Denmark.

'Is this the gnome that you were looking for?' One of them asked.

'Yup, that's it!'

Tunisia raised an eyebrow, 'Based on how you were talking to nobody just there means that the creatures of the other world are here, correct?'

'Ja, you can see them?'

'Not yet, but we all will soon enough.' She took out a vial with a green liquid inside, 'You claim that this potion only works on magical creatures...'

'That's right.' The hare replied.

'Good, that's all I need to know.' Tunisia then uncorked the vial and threw the liquid all over Checkmate. Seconds later, the gnome became visible to everyone, not just Denmark.

'Hey look, a gnome!' Finland exclaimed.

'Wait, Fin you can see him?' Denmark asked incredulously.

'I c'n see h'm too.' Sweden said.

'What the hell? How...?'

'That potion makes magical creatures visible for those who do not have the Gift.' Tunisia explained.

'Gift?'

'The ability to see magical creatures.'

'Right...well, now that we have that sorted.' He took the gnome, who was struggling to break free, from the pixies. Denmark then removed the toilet paper out of Checkmate's mouth, which muffled up his screams.

'What the hell is the meaning of this?!' The gnome demanded.

'I ask the questions here, Checky.' Denmark retorted, 'And my first question concerns what's going on in this messed up region. What were those things that took Anguilla and Dominica? And where does Bonaire live?'

'Really? You sent a dozen pixies out to assault a gnome all for that?!'

'And for a good cause, now do you know where Bonaire lives?'

'Of course I know where she lives.'

'Take us to her then!'

'After what you've put me through? Fat chance!'

'Look, we got places to go, people to see, and some countries to save!

'No!'

'Hey, I'm not joking here! We really need to get to Bonaire!'

'And my answer is still going to be-'

Before he could finish, Tunisia took out her sword and pressed it against Checkmate's face, 'This blade belonged to my grandfather, the great Carthage, the great city that ruled all of the Mediterranean. He was holding on to this very blade when Rome slaughtered him, so it has sentimental value. It is also very sharp. With it, I could slice you in half, I could take out your intestines, I could cut open your torso, remove your organs and feed them to the great beasts that roam the lands of Africa. Take us to Bonaire. Now.'

Checkmate gulped, not wanting to have a giant sword inserted into him, 'Y-yes. Of course, let's get into the van, shall we?' Denmark letted go of Checkmate and the gnome scurried over back to the van, despite the fact that he was still tied up.

'Remind me to never get on your bad side, Tunisia.' Said Denmark.

'Your welcome Matthias, I try.' She replied sweetly.

* * *

'Whoa!' Was all Elleore said as he landed on the soft sand after falling through that hole. He groaned and staggered to his feet, brushing off some sand as he did so. Shakily walking forward, his eyes scanned the dim room he was in. Based on the inscriptions on the wall and on the sand covered floor, Elleore was able to make out that he was in an underground chamber of some kind, maybe one that hasn't been used in years. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

'No way will I be able to get back up there.' He whispered, letting out a heavy sigh. He was going to need another way out, and fast. But the question is, how? Elleore groaned, just about ready to give up when he saw footprints on the floor that led to the entrance to a tunnel, _These look a bit like Kosovo's footprints. _Elleore thought, examining the prints.

He tilted his head and pondered. Did Kosovo ended up falling into this chamber as well when he ran away? If so, then he must be trying to find the exit out of here as well. Not wanting to stay here any longer, Elleore decided to follow the tracks, out of the chamber and into places unknown.

* * *

'Take a left...then turn here...now take two rights.' Checkmate instructed the troll, who was still driving the van. Throughout the journey to Bonaire, Denmark had been going through some plans on what they'll do when they get there. His first priority was to find Norway and Iceland, and rescue Anguilla and Dominica, naturally, but then there was the tricky part: fighting Bonaire herself and her gremlin things. He sighed and looked down at his hands. Denmark knew that he would need backup to defeat the gremlins, given that his physical strength was currently limited in Norway's body. Of course, the backup may also be a problem, as it consisted mainly of a drunk Finn, a stoic Swede, two countries from Africa(one of them still a chibi), a talking hare and several pixies and a troll that nobody but Denmark(for now) could see.

'Are you okay?' The pixie that was resting on the Dane's shoulder asked.

'Hmm? Oh yeah, just thinking about some things.' Denmark frowned when some of his now, light blonde hair once again fell over his left eye, _Dammit, how does Norge see through this? _He thought as he brushed the hair out of his eye. 'So, what's the deal with Anguilla and Bonaire?' Denmark asked after a moment of silence, 'I mean yeah, I get that they hate each other, but why? And where did those bat-ears come from?'

The hare sighed, 'From what Anguilla told me, he and Bonaire didn't always use to fight. It's said that at one point, they used to be a thing.'

'You mean, they used to be together? As a couple?' Tunisia asked.

'That's right.'

'So, what happened that split them up?' She enquired.

'...I don't remember the full story,' The hare began, 'but during the 1940s, Anguilla and Bonaire worked together to create a spell that could help America in the war. The result was they created a gremlin. At first, it started out as only one gremlin, but then it somehow multiplied, creating more gremlins that broke loose around the world and caused a lot of problems for humans.'

'It _was_ said that gremlins originated in America.' Tunisia stated.

'So, Anguilla and Bonaire spent most of the war travelling around the world and catching the gremlins.' The hare continued, 'However, they didn't agree with each other on what they wanted to do with the gremlins after they found them; Bonaire wanted to keep them while Anguilla wanted to teleport them to a different world.'

'And th'n what happened?' Sweden asked.

'Well, Anguilla and Bonaire got into a fight, magic got involved, Bonaire went berserk and tried to destroy Anguilla's wand the first time and they broke up, with Bonaire keeping the gremlins and using them as her personal servants. And that's the moral of the story.'

'What moral?' Asked Denmark.

'That dating another nation is very dangerous.' The hare explained, 'It's true that nations can't date humans, but they also can't date their own kind either. Every relations that each nation has is very fragile and unstable. No matter who you're related to or who you love, you always have to end up fighting each other in the end.'

'But all of that happened years ago,' Denmark argued, 'and relations between other countries are improving. Okay yes, I admit that Greece and Turkey hate each, Serbia's still pissed about the whole Yugoslav thing and those Middle Eastern dudes refuse to recognise Israel, but life is changing for all of us.'

'Still, you can't date another nation. You never know if it's truly love or a forced romance by your boss. The same goes to nations who are related to each other by blood. No matter how you look at it, you'll always find a family divided.'

Denmark slumped in his chair and looked around. Like him, nobody had a point to say to counter what the hare said. He shook his head, trying not to let that bother him too much. After all, they had other problems to think about right now. The hare must have been talking throughout the whole drive, because after another few minutes of silence, the van stopped moving.

'We're here.' Checkmate stated.

* * *

After what felt like twenty minutes of following Kosovo's footprints, Elleore found himself in yet another chamber. It was just like the first one he was in, only this one had a large boulder in the very centre. It looked like some form of camp may have surrounded the chamber, as there were various rock circles littering the floor. Elleore slowly approached the boulder, realising the trail stopped here.

'Kosovo? Ladonia?' Elleore called out in vain. His eyes scanned over the area quickly, and then they looked at the rock before him. He ran his hand along the stone and went around to the other side with curiosity. Kosovo couldn't have run very far-unless he had been dumb enough to find an exit that led to the ocean. Elleore grimaced; he hoped Kosovo knew about Ladonia's fear of water. As he came to the other side of the big rock he slipped over suddenly. His leg seemed to go straight in the ground. Elleore gripped onto the boulder with desperation and looked down with widened blue eyes. What he saw was a small hole. It seemed to travel under the boulder.

_Did Kosovo went down there? _Elleore thought, still a little confused as to where the de facto nation went. After removing his leg from the hole, Elleore brought his attention back to the boulder. It didn't look to be wedged into the ground, so perhaps he would be able to move it to one side. If he did, then that would make the hole bigger, and Elleore would be able to travel down there.

There were moments like this when Elleore was glad that Denmark wasn't with him right now. If he was, then he would possibly make things worse and do something stupid. Fortunately, Elleore wasn't like that. He preferred to use his brain over his brawn, unlike Denmark. Elleore letted out a heavy. Why do people always point out the conflicting traits between the two brothers?

As he thought about this, Elleore failed to notice the presence of others approach him from behind. It was only when he felt someone grasp his shoulder did Elleore jumped.

'AAH!'

'It's okay, it's just us.'

Elleore panicked and quickly turned around, but he then relaxed and letted out a sigh of relief the moment he saw who was behind him.

'Iceland, Sweden!' He said happily, looking at the two Nordics in front him, 'You guys are okay!' Elleore thought he saw both of them blink, as if they weren't used to being called by their own names, but he pushed that thought out of his mind.

'Ja, we're fine Elleore.' Iceland said, breaking the awkward silence that lingered afterwards, 'What are you doing here?'

'It's kind of a long story...' Elleore said quietly, rubbing the back of his head bashfully, 'but me, Greenland and the others came here looking for you guys. Though it looks like only me, Kosovo and Ladonia made it...' He looked around, 'by the way, where're the others? And what're you guys doing down here?'

'I'm not sure about Finland, Denmark and...Norway.' Iceland said Norway's name as if he was hesitant to do so, 'And we don't know how we ended up here. We just woke up on some island, and fell through a hole. I think we've been down here for a day now.'

'Right, then I guess we have one option.' Elleore went back to the boulder and began to push it, 'Did you...guys know...that there was a secret passage...underneath?' Based on the blank faces he was receiving from the two Nordics, Elleore took that as their way of saying that they hadn't set foot in this chamber _at all_.

'...Is there?' Iceland asked.

'Only one way to find out.' With a grunt, Elleore managed to push the boulder slightly to one side, revealing a hidden staircase underneath. Iceland and Sweden approached the staircase while Elleore leaned on the boulder to catch his breath.

'So there is.' Iceland mused.

'Yeah...' Elleore agreed as he took the lead and walked down the stairs, 'Hopefully, this will show us a way out.'

As the others began to follow him, Iceland remarked, 'I'm glad you didn't inherit Anko's stupidity.'

'What was that?' Elleore asked.

'I didn't say anything.'

* * *

'So, is this where Bonaire lives?' Denmark asked, looking at the giant house in front of them...actually, it looked more like a haunted house than a plain, old, normal house. It even came with a creepy looking garden.

'Yep, that's her house.' Checkmate whispered.

'Creepy...' Tunisia mused, 'It fits her habits well.'

Denmark stared at the house for a little bit longer, before loosing interest and turning his attention to the others, 'Alright, here's the plan in all its glory; we break the door down, rush into the house, fight off any gremlin that comes in our way, defeat the evil bitch, rescue Anguilla and Dominica, and, if we're lucky, find Ice and Norge!'

'What makes you think they are inside that house as well?' Tunisia asked.

Denmark shrugged, 'I can't explain it, but I have this gut feeling that Ice and Norge are in that house too. And they need our help.'

'Either that, or it's the stooge in you thinking that.'

'I don't mean to be pessimistic, but the plan isn't going to work,' Checkmate cut in, 'Bonaire is a master of trickery and illusion. No doubt her whole house is enchanted to make it look like a maze.'

'In other words...?' Denmark began.

'She'll make sure that you all won't rescue the others quickly.'

'Still, we have to try!' Denmark exclaimed with determination.

Sweden nodded in agreement, 'I'm w'th ya Den.' It was probably his dumber sentences, but someone needed to make sure that Denmark doesn't do anything stupid while they were in there.

'Great! Fin, you stay here and try to sober up. We'll try and be back quickly.'

'And I wish you gentlemen good luck.' Tunisia stated.

'Wait, you're not coming with us?' Denmark asked.

'Someone needs to watch Mabrook,' She remarked, 'and I don't want to leave him alone with the festive one, at least not in his current state.' Tunisia turned her head to the backseat, where she heard snickering from the Finn.

'H-hey Den? I'm-_hic_-touching your big-boy parts~.'

'...Good point.' Denmark said, 'What about the rest of you guys?' He addressed that question to the pixies, troll, hare and Checkmate, who all shifted uncomfortably and looked away from the Dane. A sign that they didn't want to come.

'Aw, you all suck balls!' Denmark yelled to them as Sweden dragged him out of the van and to the house. Almost after they left, Sudan's spiritual friends floated through the van. And nobody, not even the magical creatures, were able to see them.

'There sure are a lot of pixies in here.' Rosa mused.

'There sure is.' Tyler agreed before noticing something in one of the seats, 'Hey, isn't that...?' He pointed to Mabrook, who was fast asleep on Tunisia's lap.

'Oh my...it's Mabrook! He's here!' Ernest cheered.

'And with Tunisia and everything! We've got to tell Sudan about this, and fast!' The three ghosts then exited the van and flew back to North Africa as quickly as possible.

**Hello! Did you like the surprise in this chapter? Things are really heating up now, aren't they?**

**At the start, there is a reference to something I heard on the news about letting American schoolteachers carry guns around in response to the shootings last December. Normally, I try to keep a neutral view about stuff like this, but I can't help but wonder if carrying guns around only encourages violence. I mean, think about the number of incidents in America when people used guns to kill innocent lives. It's just a thought.**

**In general, this chapter marks the first official appearance of another of my major OCs: Moldova, though he will only appear in this chapter. He is the younger brother of Romania(Yes, Romania mentioned having a brother called Moldova in the 2011 Christmas event). I imagine Moldova being an antisocial country who, like Poland, isn't afraid of Russia.**

**And now for some historical facts:**

**1. Carthage was an ancient city that originated in modern day Tunisia. It was founded in 650BC and became a major force in the Mediterranean. Carthage was in a constant struggle with the Greeks and Roman Republic, which led to a series of armed conflicts. Carthage was eventually destroyed by Rome in 146BC.**

**2. The gremlins had their origins during the Second World War, in which they were said to cause havoc on aircraft - a trait which they have been continually given since their creation, though in time their destructive nature has come to include almost any type of technology. Also, it was America where the gremlins came from.**

**Thats all for now. Remember to leave a review.**


	16. Confessions and Confusion

**Hello again. Just a little heads up that after this chapter, I'm going to take a break from Nordic Swap. Partly because I haven't decided on what to write for the chapter after, and partly because I want to update my other stories. I haven't given any love at all to my babies.**

**That's pretty much it. So, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review after you're done.**

'Hej? Hej, open this door!' Denmark called out as he banged on the wooden door, while Sweden patiently stood beside him.

'I don't th'nk anyone's goin' to answ'r Den.' Said Sweden after a few more minutes of banging on the door.

'Way to point out the obvious.' Denmark sighed and looked around, 'There's gotta be another way to get inside the house.' He closed his eyes and tapped the door, trying to decide how they were going to get inside. Then he thought of it, 'I've got it! What if we use magic to get into the house?'

It took Sweden a minute to understand what the Dane was talking about, and once he did, his eyes widened and he shook his head, 'Den, no.'

'Aw c'mon Sve, don't be like that!'

'You h'rdly kn'w how to use Nor's m'gic.'

'I'll just be teleporting us into the house, it won't be serious.' Seeing the Swede's discomfort, Denmark then added, 'Sverige, I'm not going to turn us into bunnies. That was an accident with magic. Just trust me on this, okay?'

Sweden looked away and at the ground. He knew it may not end well, but then again it wouldn't hurt to try, '..._sigh_...alr'ght Den, let's use m'gic.'

'Great! Let's do this!' Denmark exclaimed, but then paused when he thought of something, 'Um...how does this work?' Sweden resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this question. Typical Denmark. The Dane felt around the door or anything that could help him, 'Maybe if I try...Sve, ya may wanna stand back.' The Swede did as he was told and took a few steps backwards while Denmark did his thing.

Denmark took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine himself being inside the house, maybe that will help trigger Norway's magic. As he thought this, Denmark felt a tingly sensation, followed by what sounded like a pop. _What the hell? _When he opened his eyes again, Denmark found himself to be inside a dark hallway.

'...Holy crap, it worked!' He cheered, jumping up in the air, 'And Sve said it wouldn't work!' Just then, he heard a knocking noise beside him.

'Denm'k? Are you in th're?' Sweden called out from the other side. Grinning, Denmark opened the door and allowed the Swede inside the house.

'You bet Fin's ass I'm in here!' Denmark exclaimed. As he said this, Sweden couldn't help but notice that the Dane was now twirling Norway's detached hair curl in his fingers. Whether he was doing this consciously or unconsciously, Sweden didn't know, 'I don't know about you Sve, but I think I'm finally getting the hang of Norge's magic.'

'...Den y'r arm's on f're.' Sweden pointed out nonchalantly.

'Wha...?' Sure enough, when Denmark lifted his arm he found that there were blue flames surrounding it, 'OH GOD!' He practically shrieked as he ran around the house trying to put it out. Sweden cringed at the shriek. He had no idea that Norway's voice could get really high-pitched when frightened.

After going through a few rooms, he found Denmark in what he presumed to be a living room. The Dane was banging his arm against the wall while the flames slowly died out, '...en...to...tre...ni!'

'You sk'pped th' other s'x numbers.'

'It doesn't matter anyway, 'cause my arm's okay now.' As soon as the flames died out, Denmark began to cradle his now aching arm. He found to his surprise that there were no burn marks on it, and that the fabric covering his arm wasn't even singed, 'God, that was scary.' He then lifted his hand to the front of his neck and felt around it, 'Man, who would've thought that Norge had a girlish scream.'

'Hmm...' Was all Sweden could say to that as he watched Denmark frown. Then, out of the blue, Denmark began to stretch his pants wide and look down at his vital region, 'Den...what're you doin?'

'Making sure that Norge isn't secretly a chick.' Denmark replied with a straight face, a little afraid at what he would find, 'Sve, does this look natural to you?' Sweden looked away when Denmark tried to show him his lower half.

'Den, I'm n't lookin' down there.'

'C'mon man! I need to know if these look like Norge's balls or not!'

'Nor is fl't ch'sted, l'ke you and me, so there's no p'nt in checkin'.' Sweden remarked, trying to assure the paranoid Dane.

'Or is there?'

'Let's j'st f'nd Dom'nica and Ang'lla.' He reminded him, 'And Ice and th' re'l Nor, if we're lucky.'

'Right, then let's go.'

* * *

Under perfectly normal circumstances, he would've been glad that he had someone he knew with him, walking through the dim tunnel and making things a lot less tense. But right here and now...well, Elleore wasn't sure what to describe the awkward silence that haunted them. Sure he was happy to find Sweden and Iceland, but a part of him was also telling him that something was off about the two Nordics, like they weren't themselves.

He guessed that it sort of crossed his mind when at one point, he saw Iceland looking down at himself with an uncomfortable look on his face. Then, when he reached out to the ribbon that was tied around his neck, Sweden swatted his hand away and shook his head at the younger Nordic. Elleore had a sneaky suspicion that Iceland was trying to loosen the ribbon.

Right now, the two of them were walking a little further away from Elleore, and that was fine by him. He needed some space to think about their behaviour anyway. He couldn't explain it, but Elleore had a feeling that he was missing out on something important, something that only Iceland and Sweden know about, but won't tell Elleore what it is. He became even more suspicious when the two Nordics started murmuring among themselves.

Elleore looked over his shoulder briefly at his uncle figures before returning to what was in front of him, making sure that they didn't know he was eavesdropping. Although the murmuring was low, Elleore was able to make out a few words.

'...what about...what are we...tell the others...'

Elleore frowned. He was pretty sure that the 'others' were Greenland, Sealand and the Baltics(and the other micronations to a lesser extent). _But tell them what?_ Elleore was brought out of his thinking when he heard more words.

'...And what about...how do we...to Elleore?'

Elleore perked up when he heard his name. Deciding now to confront the two, Elleore turned around, causing Sweden and Iceland to stop abruptly, 'Tell me what?'

The two Nordics froze and stared at Elleore, 'I didn't know you had good ears, Elleore.' Iceland remarked.

'You have to when living with Denmark,' Elleore retorted before getting to the main point of why he stopped, 'now tell me what? What exactly is going on?'

'Nothing Elleore.' Iceland said hastily, a little too hastily in Elleore's opinion, 'Everything is fine.' He added with a wave of his hand. Elleore wasn't convinced, he knew from these last ten minutes (he estimated that they've been walking for ten minutes) with them that they were both acting really weird and suspicious.

_And speaking of weird and suspicious...why the **hell** is Sweden holding a puffin? _Up until now, Elleore hadn't notice the Arctic seabird that Sweden was carrying around in his arms. He also noticed that the Swede was lacking the intimidating aura that he usually (unintentionally) had. Actually, he was emitting a new aura, one that Elleore could make out as barely concealed passion; like a volcano that could erupt at any moment. It was a little unnerving.

Shaking that thought aside, Elleore was about to say more when Iceland spoke again, 'Why don't we just try and find an exit?' He suggested in a persuasive sort of tone, 'We still need to find the others after all.'

Elleore wouldn't pretend that he didn't agree with the Icelander, but he knew that the two Nordics were hiding something from him, and he wasn't continuing forward until they tell him, 'Look, you both are acting really weird, and hiding something from me.' Elleore stated calmly but firmly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his stubbornness starting to creep in, 'I heard you both wanting to 'explain' something to me so, I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on.'

The Nordics could tell that he was being serious. Iceland let out a sigh and stepped forwards, 'Do you really want the truth?'

'Yes, I do.'

'All right.' Iceland stated, taking a deep breath and looking apprehensively at Sweden before replying, 'I promised Norway to call him dear big brother.'

Elleore blinked, 'What?' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sweden glare daggers at Iceland.

'We're related by blood, and I made a promise.' Iceland continued, 'I promised to call Norway dear big brother if we turned out to be relatives.'

_I think all those volcanoes have finally got to him. _Elleore thought as he tried to find a suitable response to the Icelander's statements.

At that moment, Sweden stepped forward and grasped Iceland by the shoulder, 'Excuse us.' He said curtly before dragging Iceland to one side. He wasted no time in berating Iceland, 'Really? Was that the only subject that was going through your head?'

'Well, what else did you wanted me to say? Half of it is true, you know.' Iceland retorted calmly.

'You're supposed to act like I would! Is that really so difficult for you?' Sweden exclaimed in exasperation, sounding very much not like himself. Quite literally, actually. Elleore realised with a jolt that Sweden was actually speaking in clear sentences instead the usual hard-to-understand speech that no one, but the Nordics, could make out.

'It's hard to act like you when you act like a moody baby all the time.' Iceland replied.

By this point in the conversation(argument more like it), Elleore was completely and utterly lost, and a little worried. Everyone was acting _way_ out of character, and all Elleore could do was stand there, and feel that he was missing out on something important, something that concerned the two Nordics.

After a while, he heard Sweden let out a sigh, 'I think we're better off just telling him.' He said, nodding at Elleore.

'We _have_ to tell him.' Iceland stated, 'He's probably started to figure it all out at this point. We haven't been acting all that convincing to him.'

Really, Elleore was still lost about what was happening. He cleared his throat loud enough to get their attention, 'Ja, please do tell me. I want to know what's going on.'

The two Nordics remained silent, '...Well?' Elleore enquired, starting to get a little bit impatient.

'...It's difficult to explain...' Iceland trailed off.

'Can you not try?' Elleore asked irritably.

'You won't believe us if we tell you...'

'Why are you making this so difficult?!' Elleore virtually yelled.

'Elleore calm down,' Iceland said seriously, 'you're not helping the problem at hand here.'

'And what exactly _is_ the 'problem at hand'?' Elleore demanded.

Iceland merely stared at the micronation without a trace of emotion on his face.

'You know what?' Elleore exclaimed, fed up with all the weirdness and confusion, 'I'm going on ahead. When you both are ready to tell me what's going on, feel free to catch up!' He then stormed off through the tunnel, leaving Iceland and Sweden behind.

* * *

In the meantime, back with Denmark and Sweden.

'Hello? Helloooo?' Denmark whispered as he peeked his head in a dark room. So far, they have checked the whole house and found nothing, 'Dammit.' He closed the door and let out a sigh, 'If that gnome led us on a wild goose chase, then he's going on a date with my axe.'

'We'll f'nd th'm,' Sweden assured him, 'We alw'ys do.'

Denmark hummed, leaning against a wall wearily, '...Hey Sve, I've been thinking...when we get our own bodies back, and head back home to Europe, do ya think you could...I don't know...make a celebration dinner for us all?'

'Hmm...' Sweden stroked his chin, pondering that offer, 'Well, b'fore we got z'pped, I was plannin' on makin' meatballs w'th Fin...'

'Great! Meatballs sound good! You should make those when we get home!'

Sweden tilted his head, 'Why? I th'ght you h'ted meatballs.'

'I don't hate them.' Denmark replied slowly, looking down at the ground, 'I just sort of lost my taste for them after our whole...you know...'

Sweden pursed his lips. He knew very well that Denmark was talking about the day he and Finland left his house, 'So, why do w'nt me to m'ke th'm?'

'Oh, well everyone else likes meatballs, so I think it's a good idea to make them.' Denmark answered. He sounded eager to change the subject and Sweden couldn't blame him. The end of the Kalmar Union has always been a sensitive subject for them both.

'If...th't's wh't you want me to m'ke...'

'Then it's settled!' And with that, Denmark walked ahead of the Swede and headed into another room, with Sweden trailing behind.

'You're thinkin' ab't wh't that hare said e'rlier, aren't you.' It was a remark rather than a question.

'What-no, I'm not!' Denmark exclaimed, 'I mean, this is a _hare_ we're talking about here! I'm not put off by what he said about failed relationships and...broken families...' He trailed off uncertainly before defensively turning to Sweden, 'well, what about you? Aren't you thinking about it?'

'I'm tryin' not to.'

'Sure, you try not to think about a lot of things.'

'Ever w'nder why I left, vidrig dåre.' Sweden muttered so that Denmark wouldn't hear him.

'I heard that!' Denmark said over his shoulder, 'I have good hearing!'

'R'ght, you only hear the th'ngs you w'nt to hear.'

'Not true, I just choose to ignore some of the things I'm told.'

Sweden rolled his eyes, 'And j'st wh'n I th'ght we've settled our differences, we end up arguin' ag'n.'

'You started it the first time!'

'H'w did I st'rted it?'

'Because you were the one who ran away from my house!' Denmark practically yelled. His 500 years of pent-up resentment over that day finally being released.

'You and I b'th kn'w why I left, Denm'k.' Sweden retorted.

'Still, you left behind a family!'

'I wasn't goin' to sp'nd the rest of my l'fe in a union.'

'Hey, I didn't want to be part of a union either!' Denmark blurted out, causing Sweden to blink.

'Wh't do you mean by th't?'

Denmark sighed. Might as well reveal to him what he kept hidden, 'When Greenland, Faroe and Ice still lived with Norge, I came to his house, completely drunk. I don't really remember much of what happened, all I know is that I was demanding someone to let me in.' He paused, 'I just found out about the merger of the three kingdoms of Sweden, Norway and Denmark. I didn't want to be part of the union. I...I was afraid.'

Denmark took a deep breath after he said that one word he would never admit in saying. He never told anyone about that night, not even Norway. He faintly remembered going to Norway's house and Faroe letting him inside(Norway was on a fishing trip with Iceland and Greenland at that time). While there, he spilt out what he learned to the Nordic island before passing out. The next day, Faroe made him breakfast. Before leaving the house, he and Faroe vowed to never say anything to the others(Denmark couldn't really change the union anyway, since it was his boss's idea in the first place). A few days later, the Kalmar Union was formed.

'And then, me and Greenland got into this huge fight,' Denmark continued, 'this was shortly after you and Fin left. To be frank, you were actually lucky; Greenland brought a volcano to shame that day. She kept throwing stuff at me, called me every bad name in the book and finally, punched me in the face. During our fight, she blamed me for you guys leaving.' He paused and drew in another deep breath, 'She...she also said that I dishonoured Scandinavia's memory by tearing our family apart.'

Sweden walked towards the Dane, 'Den...is all th't tr'e? W's th't what you were babblin' about wh'n I got t'rned into a b'nny?'

Denmark nodded, 'I didn't want to believe her, but there were times when I felt that she was right. Scandinavia wanted us to stay together as a family, every Nordic knows that, but between the Kalmar Union and everything else that happened, it was hard to stay together, especially when you and I haven't quite been on friendly terms after that day.'

He looked away from Sweden, his dull eyes growing distant and lost. For a brief moment, Sweden forgot about why he left Denmark's house in the first place and why he became a bitter rival of his all those years ago. Instead he saw the country he knew when they were young. Even if it was Denmark in Norway's body, he was still Sweden's older brother. A title Sweden hadn't used since their fallout.

Sweden walked up to the Dane, and before the other country could react, he was embraced in a hug by the Swede.

'Jag är ledsen.' Denmark heard the Swede whisper. Although it was in Swedish, Denmark knew exactly what he was telling him. The Dane smiled and hugged Sweden back.

'Jeg er også ked af.' Denmark said in his own native language. Screw what a talking hare said to them, relationships between nations aren't as fragile as they seem, that much is certain. After a moment's silence of doing nothing but hugging each other, Denmark remarked, 'Ya know, it's kind of surreal that we had to be in the wrong bodies just to make up.'

'Try n't to make th's awkward.' Said Sweden, receiving a laugh from Denmark.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared above the two Nordics, which lasted only briefly. After the light faded, Faroe let out a yelp as he fell onto the ground. Sweden and Denmark quickly broke apart and stared at the auburn haired nation who was staggering to his feet.

'That's the last time I ask help from a country who knows magic.' Faroe groaned, rubbing a sore spot on his head. He turned around and saw the two Nordics behind him, 'Finland, Norway! Oh, thank God I've found you.'

'Faroe, what're you doin' h're?' Sweden asked, not bothering to hide his speech.

'Well, I went to Moldova to see if he can help me look for you and the others, but he teleported me here instead. To be honest I haven't the faintest idea where...we...are...' He trailed off when he realised something he missed out on. When he did, Faroe let out a yelp and pointed at Sweden, 'W-wait a minute. Finland, were you the one who spoke?! But you're talking like Sweden!'

'I _am_ Sweden.' Might as well tell Faroe what happened to the Nordics while they were stuck in the Caribbean.

'What...?' Faroe quickly looked at who he thought was Norway. The said Nordic grinned and waved at him.

'Hey there, this is Denmark here.'

Faroe blinked, looking completely lost, 'What's going on?' He asked blankly.

'Simple F.I., Sve here ended up in Finny's body while I, the King of Northern Europe, am stuck inside Norge's body. And if you're looking for the real Finny, he's outside and in my body.'

Faroe stared blankly at the two Nordics, before sighing wearily and rubbing his temples, 'Alright, where are the cameras? What's the joke?'

'What-no Faroe! This isn't a joke!' Denmark cried, 'We really did switch bodies! Honest!'

Faroe looked at Denmark, before turning his attention towards Sweden. He waved a hand in front of the Swede's face and noticed the sharp, quick movements in the violet eyes. It was only when he noticed these movements did Faroe realise with a jolt that this wasn't the cheery Finn that he was looking at. This was a pure-blooded viking. A nation who has fought in many wars, and who had faced many countries in battle.

'Oh God...you _are_ Sweden.' Faroe barely breathed, before looking at Denmark, 'You guys really did-how did you both get like this?!'

'We'll fill you in on all that later Faroe. Right now, we've got bigger problems.' Denmark explained, 'We're trying to find some countries who were helping us with the whole switcheroo problem, and they ended up captured by some crazy lady. Also, we're trying to find Norge and Ice, if they're here.'

'Well, I guess that sort of explains why we're in a creepy looking house.' Faroe replied quietly, 'Do you know where they are in this place?'

'Um...we're working on it.'

'So that's another of saying you don't know?'

'I never said that.' Denmark retorted as he leaned on a bookcase. Big mistake. As he pushed his weight in the bookcase, it flipped open, causing the Dane to let out a cry of surprise and fall backwards down the steps.

'Denmark!' Faroe yelled as he and Sweden ran to the half-opened bookcase.

'I'm okay!' Came the reply below them, 'What the hell just happened?'

Faroe stared at the stairs, pondering before saying, 'I think we've just found a secret passage.'

* * *

Elleore didn't really know how long he was walking or where he was going. All he knew was that he found a door-sized hole in the wall, which led to a hallway of some kind. He looked over his shoulder to see if the others followed him, before leaning against the wall and sliding down.

Although he needed to find the rest of his relatives, he also needed time to think. Sweden and Iceland were both acting completely out of place, and Elleore didn't know why. An idea was forming in his head on what was wrong with them, but it had yet to become clear to the micronation.

Elleore sighed and fiddled with his ahoge. Quite frankly, he was more freaked out than angry. He didn't like how the two Nordics were behaving; it was just so...unnatural. _It couldn't be a joke...could it? _Elleore asked himself as an interesting thought came into his mind. Not only were the two Nordics acting strangely, they were kind of acting like his other uncle figures: Iceland was acting like Norway, and Sweden like Iceland. Elleore frowned, _Why would they do that? _His brow furrowed when he realised something else. Iceland and Sweden were acting _exactly_ like the Nordics he thought about...

'...No way.' He whispered, the idea in his head suddenly becoming clearer. He quickly stood up when he heard movement in front of him. Looking up, Elleore saw Sweden and Iceland slowly and awkwardly approach him. He looked at Iceland(who stared back steadily) then at Sweden(who avoided his gaze). His eyes slowly lingered back at Iceland and they widened in realisation, 'Oh my God...' Elleore breathed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Iceland(or was it Norway?) looked at him with emotionless violet eyes, 'Based on that look on your face, I'd say you've figured it out, ja?'

Elleore froze in shock, half-hoping that this was just some elaborately planned joke. He heard of a lot of crazy things happening to nations but this...this was completely out of the blue, 'It can't be...are you telling me that you guys actually...did you really...?!'

'So you did figure it out.' The shorter of the two said seriously, 'There are moments like this when I'm glad you're not an idiot like your brother. We were certain that we would have to explain it all to you.'

'W-well yeah! You have to explain it to me!' Elleore exclaimed, finding this piece of information hard to process, 'What exactly happened?'

'Elleore?' Sweden's voice called out to him. Elleore closed his eyes. He had to remind himself that this was really _Iceland_ speaking to him, and not Sweden.

'What?' He asked wearily.

'That's the problem,' Iceland said hesitantly, 'we don't know how we got like this.'

'Don't know-alright just...just let me get this straight,' Elleore rubbed his head, 'you guys ended up in the Caribbean _and_ switched bodies at the same time, but you don't know the cause of the latter. Is that it?'

'Ja, that's pretty much it.' Norway replied.

'Right...' Elleore muttered, taking a deep breath, '...this isn't permanent, is it?'

'We're hoping it isn't.' Iceland said while Norway, having completely lost interest in the conversation, proceeded to poke the taller nation in his side.

'Dear big brother.'

'Stop saying that in my voice, it's weird.'

'You know it's true. Call me dear big brother.'

'Stop it.'

'Guys, now's not the time!' Elleore cried, 'How do we even fix this?'

'That's a good question, but I think we should find the others first before dealing with this mix-up.'

Elleore looked at them sceptically before nodding, 'Okay, I can go with that.' He was about to say more when a female voice boomed throughout the halls.

'WHO DARES TRESPASS IN MY HOME?! ANYONE WHO ENTERS WILL NOT COME OUT ALIVE!'


	17. Showdown!

**I'm back! Did you miss this story?**

**In this chapter, we get to see Sweden kick-ass. Enjoy~!**

'Damn it Bonaire, let us out right now!' Anguilla shouted as he worthlessly pulled on the bars of the cage, 'Seriously, this is freaking low! Even for you!'

'Anguilla, it's no use. Stop it.' Dominica stated as she gripped her cousin's shoulder.

'Yes Anguilla, listen to what your cousin says.' Said Bonaire as she looked into her crystal ball, which showed an image of Elleore, Norway and Iceland looking around the hall they were in, 'I have a few intruders with me, and I want to know their reason for being here-Boris, what're you doing?!' She jumped back when a stout man with beady eyes started nibbling at her dress.

'I'm sorry Madame, it's just your dress was so tasty looking. I couldn't help but take a bite.'

Bonaire glared at him, 'What good are you? Now go keep watch!' She commanded, 'I think I liked you better when you were a goat.' She muttered under her breath before turning to her crystal ball again, 'Now let's see what we have here.'

'Have what?' All the Caribbean countries present cried in surprise when they saw the three said Nordics standing behind Bonaire.

'How the hell did you three get in here?!' Bonaire demanded.

'You have one too many secret passages here.' Norway replied. Meanwhile, Boris began to nibble on Elleore's ahoge.

'What the hell? No. No, stop! Don't eat that!' Cried Elleore as he tried to pull his ahoge away from Boris.

'That's not right.' Iceland mused.

'Well...it seems we have a problem.' Bonaire sneered, glaring at the three Nordics, 'You've just discovered my secret lair. And for crying out loud Boris, leave the poor boy alone before he gets hurt.' Boris bleated sadly and scurried over beside the cage, 'Forgive him, he was the runt of his family, so he doesn't know his manners yet.'

'And he's supposed to be _what_, exactly?' Elleore wondered aloud while the other two Nordics didn't know what Bonaire was talking about nor did they want to know.

'You look a tad familiar,' Anguilla said from the cage, looking Elleore over, 'it's those eyes...I think I've seen those eyes before.'

'I have Denmark's eyes. Yeah, I get it.' Elleore replied with an annoyed sigh, having heard that sentence one too many times.

Dominica perked up, 'Denmark? You know him?'

'Ja, he's my older brother.'

'And our loud idiot.' Norway added.

'How do you know him?' Elleore asked Dominica, ignoring the Norwegian's remark. Dominica was about to explain but was cut off by Bonaire.

'All right, enough! Hog, get in here!' As if on cue, a giant minotaur, that was the same height as a certain Russian country we all know very well, came stomping into the lair. He held a machete in his hand, and he growled at the Nordics.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can't we settle this without a giant-bull-thing?' Elleore asked as he backed up against Iceland.

'No! You have no idea how much magic you need to bring this guy to life,' Bonaire exclaimed, 'and there's no way I'm wasting my number one henchmen's time. Do you know how hard it is to find such a big, muscular man these days?'

'She calls a minotaur _human_?' Elleore muttered in disbelief.

Norway stepped forward towards the island nation, 'Magic? Are you telling us that you're a magician?'

'Indeed.' Bonaire held out her hand, palm out, and a blue flame erupted in her hand, 'I am the greatest magician of the Caribbean, _before_ a certain overseas territory I know.'

'Was that an insult?' Anguilla demanded.

'Well, rather than kill us, you can help us.' Norway suggested calmly.

'...What kind of help?' Bonaire asked slowly as the flame extinguished in her hand. Norway turned his head and gestured to his brother to come here. Iceland hesitated at first, but slowly walked over and stood beside Norway.

'It's like this; me and brother dear here (another glare from Iceland) aren't in the right bodies.'

'...Not in the right bodies?' Bonaire repeated.

'Ja, you see, Iceland here ended up in Sweden's body, while I am stuck in Ice's body.' Norway explained, ignoring the look he and the Icelander were receiving from Elleore, a look that clearly said 'what the hell?!' 'We were wondering if you could help switch us back. Or you could just switch brother back, I don't know where my own body is, and it has my magic and everything.'

Bonaire gasped and placed a hand to her mouth, 'Your magic? Are you saying you are a magician, like me?'

'Ja, I am.'

'Huzzah, somebody with the same abilities as me!' Bonaire cheered, looking very delighted with herself, 'If you were working for Anguilla, I would've got Hog here to chop your heads off, but now that I've met another magician, I can show them my most famous works!'

'And switch us back.' Norway reminded her.

'Yes, yes, that too.'

'Don't listen to her!' Anguilla cried, 'Bonaire is nothing but an evil, psychotic-mmmmpph.' Hog opened the cage and tied Anguilla up. In the process, he gagged the island nation as well.

'You all don't go anywhere~! I'll be right back with my equipment.' Bonaire chirped as she ran out of the room, taking Boris and Hog with her. Once they were gone, Elleore turned to his uncles.

'Are you guys insane?' He hissed, 'Do you _want_ to get us killed?'

'Give her a chance Elleore.' Norway said, 'Who knows? Maybe she'll actually switch us back.'

'Norway...you might not have sensed it, but that woman radiates crazy.'

'So? Everyone has obsessions.' Said Iceland.

'No, there are two crazys I know,' Elleore explained, 'one is the obsessed over a hobby or thing crazy, and the other is the insane, sociopathic, twisted, Belarus crazy. I'm pretty sure she's the latter.'

'You worry too much Elleore.' Norway said simply, 'Don't worry, we'll only stay until she switches us back. Then we'll find the nearest exit and get out of here.' Elleore sighed and nodded in defeat. He was hoping Norway was making the right choice, but he couldn't help but feel they would regret this in some way.

'...Dear big brother.'

'Not saying it.'

Elleore groaned and face-palmed. They're gonna be at this all night now.

* * *

'Corridors. Why did there have to be corridors? It's going to take days to find anyone.' Faroe whispered as he rubbed his temples for what felt like the fifth time today. He, Denmark and Sweden were currently looking at the number of rooms in the hallway.

Denmark shrugged, 'Well, we better get started.' They then explored the corridor, peeking their heads into different rooms every once in a while, 'Ya know, the only thing I can say about this whole body switching deal is that I don't like the feeling of being shorter than Norge.'

'Well, right now you _are_ Norway...' Faroe muttered. He was still unaccustomed to see Norway, who was usually so quiet and calm, become so restless and energetic. He was also a little unnerved to see Finland, who was usually so cheerful and talkative, become so silent and stone faced.

'True, but still. I don't like being short.' Denmark repeated.

'Norway isn't that short Denmark,' Faroe retorted, 'he's only a head smaller than you. You just see him as short because you're taller than him.'

'There's an age difference between us. Young people are always shorter than older people.'

'What about Sweden?' Faroe asked in a monotone voice, 'He's younger than you, but he's still much taller than you.'

'Not when he's Finny!' Faroe groaned and rubbed his forehead. There was just no talking sense to the Dane, even if he was currently in Norway's body.

'Remind me again why I still have to visit your house during the summer?' Faroe wondered aloud. Before anyone could answer, Sweden motioned the two to look at a door that was in a different colour than the other doors.

'So, what'd you think's through that door?' Faroe asked tentatively.

'One way to find out.' Denmark cracked his knuckles, 'One...two...three...Go!' He banged the door open and raced inside the room, with Sweden and Faroe trailing behind, 'All right! Put 'em up where I can...see...them...' What the three Nordics saw was far from anything evil, nor was it good. Actually, it was just plain weird.

They were in a dancing room of sorts, complete with a disco ball, music and lasers. But that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that the occupants were the gremlins and they were dancing to the music. It looked as if they hardly noticed the trio.

'Where a'e we?' Sweden asked.

'Wrong room?' Denmark replied uncertainly.

'This is why I go to therapy.' Faroe muttered. Just then, one of the gremlins approached the three Nordics. They weren't sure what to describe this gremlin, all they know was that it was in a dress and it had a wig on. It had makeup on, which made its reptilian face less than pretty.

'Okay, that's just plain disturbing.' Denmark remarked as the gremlin stared at him, then at Sweden before finally laying its eyes on Faroe. The gremlin grinned widely and batted its unattractive eyelashes, letting out small giggles every once in a while, '...I think the gremlin-chick has a thing for you, F.I.' Denmark whispered.

'Oh, God no.' Faroe groaned, burying his face in his hands while the gremlin started to slowly move up and down against his leg, giving him a not-so-alluring flutter of the eyelashes, 'Please tell me this isn't happening.'

'So, now what do we do?' Denmark wondered aloud, 'We gotta find the others, and there's no way I'm asking these creeps for directions!'

Sweden shrugged while Faroe, who was busy trying to pry the gremlin off his leg, replied, 'Well, where would Norway be if you were him...' He trailed off when he saw the funny look Denmark was giving him, '...Let me rephrase that; where do _you_ think Nor would be right now?'

Faroe did bring up a good point. Denmark tapped his chin, pondering that question, '...Well, maybe in a dark place, lit with candles?' At the mention of this, a few gremlins flew over and dragged Denmark out of the room, 'Hey! What the hell are you guys doin'?!' They didn't answer, but instead they opened a door in the corridor and kicked Denmark into it. They then closed the door and locked it, giggling mischievously as they did so.

'Mind the candles~! Hehehe~!'

Sweden eyed the door suspiciously as the gremlins re-entered their dancing room. Could that door lead them to the others? As the Swede thought this, he heard Faroe yell, 'It's humping me! It's humping my leg!'

...Sweden wondered where the gremlins dumped Denmark.

* * *

'And _this_ was made from a unicorn horn, so it has strong, magical properties.' Bonaire declared eagerly as she showed Elleore, Iceland and Norway yet another magical object. They were all still in the lair, but Bonaire somehow got her minotaur to move some furniture in it, so now, the four nations were all seated around a table with tea and a variety of Dutch biscuits while the minotaur eyed them from behind.

'Huh...I don't know what to say about that.' Norway said half-heartily as he stared at his tea.

'Guess you could say that unicorn won't be needing its horn anytime soon.' Bonaire exclaimed, laughing at her own joke. Elleore mouthed 'crazy' to the two Nordics, but they ignored him.

Norway cleared his throat, 'So Bonaire, about this switch-'

'Yes, yes, I'll get to that. I just want to show you the many accomplishments I've created over the centuries!'

'Can we please go now?' Elleore whispered anxiously as he eyed the minotaur nervously. Norway gestured him to be quiet.

'These are all objects and tools handed down through generations of magicians.' She then picked up a doll with an attractive looking dress on, 'Now this is rare. This is a figurine of our future female American president, crafted by an old seer. I think he's dead now, though.'

'R-right.' Elleore said tentatively.

'As you can see, it is made from the kidneys of a horse and livers of a sheep.' Bonaire explained casually.

'Horse kidneys?' Iceland asked.

'It's made from organs?' Elleore choked.

'And the dress is made from a cow's udder, beautifully decorated and fashioned into shape.'

'I think I'm gonna be sick...' Elleore muttered as he clutched his stomach.

'I had no idea that you had such a...colourful collection Bonaire.' Said Norway.

'Of course. My collection was made during the time when magic was listed as evil, and magicians of all sorts were forced to face an untimely demise.' Bonaire exclaimed, 'The only reason you and I survived those ordeals was because we were nations, and thus, given a very important status in society.'

'...Right.' Said Norway after a long pause, 'Well, it was a pleasure to see your collection, it's very interesting and all, but we need to get to the main reason why we're still here.'

'...And that would be again?' Bonaire asked. Elleore banged his head against the table.

Before the Norwegian could repeat their situation, they all heard a scream up above them. Everyone looked up just in time to see Denmark fall from the ceiling and land on the table with a thump. The Dane swore in his own language as he sat up, 'Stupid gremlins!'

'And who is this?' Bonaire spat.

'Norge! Ice! Elly!' Denmark cheered when he saw the three said countries(and micronation) staring back at him. Denmark made no hesitation in jumping off the table and hugging Elleore around the neck. The poor micronation went into temporary shock when what looked like Norway hugged him and asked if he was okay.

'B-bror, is that you?'

'Please tell me that idiot didn't end up in my body.' Norway muttered flatly.

'Hey Norge! Is that you in there, bud?' Denmark asked, letting go of Elleore and turning to what looked like Iceland, 'We've been looking everywhere for you two. Man, you guys sure are a sight for sore eyes. And it looks like Icy got the lousier end of this switch, huh?'

'That's Denmark all right.' Iceland said with a sigh.

'Denmark!' Dominica cried, waving her hand.

'_Who_ are you?' Bonaire demanded.

'Name's Matthias Køhler bitch, aka Kingdom of Denmark!' Denmark exclaimed as he whipped out his axe, 'And I'm here to kick ass, rescue my friends and family, and take names!'

'Still loud, Anko.'

Bonaire's eye twitched, 'So...you are all in league with Anguilla.' As she said this, her minotaur grabbed Elleore by his green jacket and pulled him in a iron grip. Elleore let out a cry when that happened, 'You know what I hate almost as much as Anguilla? Being deceived.'

'I warned you she was crazy!' Elleore yelled, 'I-Oh God!' The minotaur then brought his machete to Elleore's neck, making the micronation even more freaked out.

'Hey, are you crazy?! That's my little brother!' Denmark screamed, looking seriously mad now.

Bonaire scoffed, 'I know his type. He's not truly a nation, but a pathetic result of a human's attempt at creating their own country.'

'So? He may be a micronation, but he's still my little brother!' Denmark retorted, 'Sure micronations may not be actual nations in the least, but even I wouldn't be messed up enough to actually kill one!'

'Bror, not helping.' Said Elleore.

'You better let him go right now, or I'll chop your bull's head off!'

'Hmm.' Said Bonaire.

_Minutes later..._

'What the hell just happened?!' Denmark wondered aloud angrily. He, Iceland and Norway were currently caught in a net hanging by the ceiling.

'Cold feet, perhaps?' Norway suggested.

'Now then,' Bonaire began, looking at the captured countries in front of her, 'how will I deal with you lot? Animal or dust? Which spell shall I use?'

'You know, Bonaire. There are other ways to settle this.' Elleore tried to reason with her, but she ignored him.

'Dear big brother.' Said Norway.

'Is this really the time to go there?' Iceland asked in exasperation.

'Of course. Now say it, you.'

'Hey! Don't talk when I'm talking!' Cried Bonaire. Suddenly, something came flying out of nowhere and struck Bonaire in the face. She let out a cry of surprise and flailed her arms around. Once she regained her composure, Bonaire ripped whatever was clinging onto her face.

'Hehe~, hi.' It was a gremlin. Bonaire quickly looked up and noticed two males entering the lair. One was holding another gremlin and a pole in his hands while another was trying to pry a female gremlin off of him.

'Oh great, what now?!'

'The backup has arrived!' Denmark said with a smirk as he tried to cut through the thick rope that bound the net together with Iceland's puffin('I hope you're being careful with him.').

'Uh...tha-that's very kind of you, but I am not a male gremlin.' Faroe stated as he tried to get the female gremlin off of him, but it didn't seem to budge.

The country who looked like Finland dropped the gremlin and pointed his pole at Bonaire, 'L't th'm go.'

'Yyyyou're not really Finland, are you?' Elleore asked flatly.

'I'm Sweden.'

'Yeah. Thought so.'

'Sweden?' Iceland and Norway asked.

'So, there's more of them.' Bonaire snarled, 'If you want a fight, then bring it. I know just how to deal with pests like you. Hog!' The minotaur growled and dropped Elleore, who immediately scrambled away to someplace worth hiding behind. The minotaur then advanced toward the Swede, 'Destroy him, and make sure it's painful.' Knowing that Sweden wouldn't be as strong in Finland's body, everyone would've told him to run away, but Sweden had that gleam in his now violet eyes. The gleam that the older Nordics hadn't seen in centuries. The fierce, piercing gleam of a viking. Even with his face looking like Finland's, it was still there.

'L't th'm go, now.' Sweden repeated, calmly but firmly.

'Hmmm...no.' Said Bonaire.

Sweden sighed and gripped his pole, getting into position for a major showdown, 'I g'ss it's the h'd way th'n.' The minotaur then charged at the Swede.

What happened next will be listed as one of the most unbelievable(and yet most epic) things Elleore had ever seen in his entire life. Sweden and the minotaur were swinging their weapons at one another. The minotaur roared and swung in every direction while the Swede dodged every shot. Sweden swung his pole whenever he got the chance, just missing by _that_ much.

'Whoa.' Denmark whispered from the net, for once, speechless at how the Swede was fighting the minotaur. The older Nordics had seen Sweden fight hundreds of times before, during their days as vikings, but since it looked like Finland was the one doing the fighting, they were all in shock, and slight awe at what they were seeing. They were so absorbed in watching Sweden fight, that Denmark forgot about cutting the ropes.

Suddenly, the minotaur got a hit at Sweden's pole, sending it from his hands. Sweden frowned at this before sending a few punches and kicks in the minotaur's direction. The minotaur roared again and aimed at the legs, but Sweden swiftly dodged the attack to avoid getting hit in the shin.

'Holy-!' Faroe cried when that happened. The Nordics have never seen Finland move so fast before, nor did they know he was capable if giving the minotaur a few bruises. _Since when could Finland do that? _Was the only thing that was going through each Nordic's head. Except for Elleore who, had never seen Sweden fight before, merely watched in awe at the scene before him.

Then Sweden rolled to one side, beside his pole to avoid another attack from the minotaur. The minotaur screamed with rage and charged at the Swede. Before he could maul him however, Sweden quickly grabbed his pole and hit the minotaur in the face with it. While the minotaur was still dazed from the blow, Sweden did a sweep with his pole, getting the minotaur in the ankles. The minotaur fell over and his machete flew up into the air. It then fell down into the minotaur's chest, who let out a blood-curdling scream. It layed completely still after that.

Elleore cringed, not from the scream, but from the sickening sound of metal hitting flesh, 'What the hell?! You've killed my minotaur!' Bonaire screamed.

Sweden prodded the dead beast for good measure before aiming his pole at Bonaire, 'Now, w'll you l't m' family go?'

Bonaire snorted, 'You think you could just kill my henchmen and expect me to release your friends? Not quite! It's going to take a lot more than _that_ to make me do it-'

'SUPPORT KOSOVO!' Just then, someone else fell from the ceiling and landed squarely on Bonaire. The island nation let out a groan while whoever landed on top of her quickly stood up, 'Woo! That was fun~!'

'Kosovo?' Elleore asked hesitantly as he walked out of his hiding spot.

'Hey Elleore!' Kosovo yelled, racing up to the micronation. Elleore noted that he was carrying around a flag pole with his national flag attached to it, 'Elleorewherewereyou?! Iwaslookingeverywhereforyou! Didyouseethethingiesthatwerespyingonus? Heywhereareweanyway?' Kosovo continued to talk at a ridiculously high pace while waving his flag around. Poor Elleore wasn't able to keep up with him; he just stared blankly at him.

Meanwhile, Sweden was checking Bonaire, making sure she was knocked out before walking over to the still stunned Nordics in the net. Faroe snapped out of his daze quickly when the female gremlin tried to kiss him again.

'...I had no idea that Finny was capable of fighting.' Denmark said blankly.

'N'ther did I.' Sweden admitted, looking down at himself and making sure he didn't get any marks on the body he was currently inhabiting.

'Hey, can I hurt this guy too~?' Asked Kosovo, pointing at Boris.

Anguilla spat the gag out of his mouth, 'Knock yourself out.'

Kosovo giggled evilly at this. Boris bleated nervously and tried to run away, but was easily knocked out by a good whack on the head by Kosovo's flagpole, 'Support Kosovo~!'

After that, Sweden and Faroe worked on releasing everyone from their respective captivities, first by getting Denmark, Norway and Iceland out of the net and then, freeing Dominica and Anguilla from the cage.

'Okay, so is everyone all right?' Faroe asked while Denmark checked Elleore for injuries. There are times when the Dane can be a responsible big brother.

'We're fine. You all arrived just in time.' Said Anguilla.

'So...what do we do now?' Norway asked as Sweden inspected his own body by reaching out, and pinching his cheek and pulling his hair.

'We need to get out of here before Bonaire wakes up and tries to kill us again.' Anguilla stated, looking at the unconscious figure on the ground.

'Do you know a way out?' Elleore asked.

'Yes, I've been here before, so I know where the exit is.' Just then, Bonaire started to groan and stir, 'And now we need to leave!'

'Can't we just get Kosovo to knock her out again?' Denmark suggested.

'Recognise meeeeeee~!'

'No time! Out! Outoutout!' Anguilla wasted no time in pushing a few of the countries out of the lair while the others followed in hot pursuit. Anguilla came back seconds later to quickly place the female gremlin on the ground and then bolted out again.

**That's that chapter.**

**A few things to point out; in some artwork, Sweden is usually depicted with a giant pole. I presumed this would be his signature weapon, so I threw that in there for the epic showdown.**

**Also, Kosovo often carries around his national flag with him, either as a weapon or just to wave it around to get someone to recognise him. He says the flag 'possesses the unbreakable spirit of my people'. Plus when he says 'Support Kosovo!', that's actually one of his catchphrases for many reasons.**

**That's all! Remember to review.**


	18. I'm Cuddling and I Know It

**I'm back! With a new chapter and an art over for this story! Hope you like it.**

**So...the Nordic 5 are all together again, and they're still all screwed up. And since they're now reunited, the story will start to get more complicated, which will probably confuse the readers. So, in order to keep things simple, I've created this chart to help you figure out which Nordic is who. That way, the story will be less confusing.**

**The Nordics who are in the wrong bodies are as followed:**

**Denmark is in Norway's body.**

**Iceland is in Sweden's body.**

**Finland is in Denmark's body.**

**Norway is in Iceland's body.**

**And Sweden is in Finland's body.**

**That's the chart! Remember, if you ever get confused, you can always go back to this chapter and look over this chart. That's all for now~!**

Tunisia opened up the roof of the van and climbed up on top of it. All of the magical creatures, including Checkmate, have all left the van several minutes ago, leaving Tunisia alone with Finland and the talking hare, but there was no way she was going to continue being in the same presence as the drunk Finn. She looked around her surroundings before bending down and grabbing Mabrook from the passenger-seat. Almost immediately, the sleepy nation wrapped his small arms around Tunisia's neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

'What is taking those stooges so long?' Tunisia murmured to herself as she stroked the chibi's head. There was only two nations that needed to be saved. A simple task, even for Denmark. So what could possibly be delaying them? Then, as if on cue, Tunisia caught sight of the two Nordics, with Dominica and Anguilla rocketing out of the house...and they weren't alone.

'Into the van, now!' Denmark yelled as Tunisia slid back down into the van. As everyone climbed inside, Tunisia noticed the new visitors, including those that were familiar to her.

'I see you have found the passionate one and mysterious one.' Tunisia remarked.

'Ja, I told you they were in that house.' The Dane replied as he looked over his shoulder at Iceland and Norway. He couldn't help but notice that they were both staring wearily at Sweden, who was busy trying to keep Kosovo away from the steering wheel. Denmark believed that it was because the Swede now looked like Finland. Speaking of the Finn...

'Yo, Tunis.'

'Don't call me 'Tunis'. Tunis is my capital.'

'Where's Fin?'

'Täällä~!' As if on cue, Denmark's own head popped up from behind the seats. And judging by the goofy smile on his face, everyone realised that he was still wasted.

'Is that Finland?' Elleore whispered to his brother, pointing at his body.

'You've guessed right Elly.' Denmark whispered back.

'How...'

'Don't ask.' Denmark replied while Iceland and Norway gave Finland the same apprehensive stares that they gave to Sweden.

Faroe groaned and slumped into a chair, 'How do you all manage to do these things to yourselves?' He wondered aloud as he rubbed his forehead. He was having a harder time getting used to what happened to the Nordics than Elleore was, because hey, who doesn't wanna take in the fact that your countries have somehow swapped bodies with each other.

'Can we please get out of here before Bonaire catches us?!' Anguilla pleaded.

'Whats-his-face is right~!' Kosovo exclaimed as he took the steering wheel, 'I'll drive~!'

'Do you uh...have a licence, actually?' Elleore asked tentatively.

'Do provisional licences count~?'

'At this point, I really don't care...' Faroe muttered.

'It doesn't matter! Just drive already!' Anguilla yelled.

'RIGHT~!' Kosovo started up the van and pushed on the accelerator, hard. And then the van started moving backwards at a ridiculously high speed. Unfortunately, when Kosovo started driving the van, he had the gear in reverse, so...yeah...

Almost everyone present letted out cries of surprise and were hurtled forewords, hitting their faces against the glass. The only ones who managed to hold their ground were Elleore, Dominica and Tunisia, who was still holding Mabrook tightly.

'KOSOVO, SLOW DOWN!' Elleore screamed as the van whizzed uncontrollably through traffic, barely avoiding colliding with other cars.

'I can't hear you! I'm busy driving!' Kosovo replied

'I know! And you're gonna get us all killed if you don't fix the gear!' Elleore said hastily.

'That's a little ironic, considering that countries, even micronations, can't die.' Said Tunisia, 'Unless their culture dies first, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon nowadays.'

Groaning in frustration, Elleore quickly trudged up to the front, 'Kosovo, give me the wheel, now!'

'Do you know how to drive?' Kosovo asked.

'I know enough to see that the gear is in the wrong position. Now stop driving!' And so, a fight for the steering wheel began, with both Elleore and Kosovo refusing to let go. Every time they violently arched in a direction, they caused the other nations to be hurtled towards the windows.

'I think I'm going to hurl...' Finland whispered as he clutched his stomach tightly. And then it happened. No, Finland didn't threw up...yet.

What happened was that the van ended up driving up a cliff. Normally if you drive up a cliff, you would fall into the ocean and die. However, because Kosovo still had his foot on the accelerator, it caused the van to fly up in the air, over the ocean.

'AAAAAHHHHHHH!'

'Wheeeeeeeeee~!'

Everyone screamed in terror, while Kosovo took this as a joy ride. As they flew over the ocean, Tunisia screamed who knows what in Arabic. Then they crashed landed into the ground and were crushed to death.

...Just kidding! What really happened was that they all landed in another island nation's home, and in a swimming pool. They all survived by the way.

'Is that you America?! Have you come to cause trouble again bastard?!' If you guessed that our heroes have ended up in Cuba, then congratulations! Here's a cyber cookie.

'Cousin no!' Costa Rica scolded as he tried to take the bat from Cuba, 'We're all capable of settling disputes without violence, Pura Vida.'

'Not unless it's America.'

'I don't think it's my brother.' A certain America-lookalike said quietly as he joined the two nations.

'Who're you?' A certain white bear asked the lookalike.

'I'm Canada.'

'COSTA!' Kosovo yelled in ecstasy as he jumped out of the pool and hugged the Central American country around the waist, 'Costa, it's been ages~!'

'Hola, Kosovo.' Costa Rica replied with a smile, 'It certainly has been a while, considering I haven't seen you since your ex-housemates, including yourself, took refuge in my home during the Pict invasion.'

'Hey, we're still here.' Anguilla said as everyone's heads shot up from underwater. Tunisia had been smart enough to escape the van with Mabrook before it hit the pool, so they were the only ones dry.

'Oh, the Nordics are found.' Canada remarked before turning his attention to Faroe, 'Hi Faroe.'

The Nordic nodded, 'Hello Canada.' He responded weakly.

'Well, at least it's not America.' Cuba remarked, turning to his usual cheery self, 'Half of Europe has been wondering about you guys.'

'It just shows how popular we are, it seems.' Norway replied. Meanwhile, Sweden was trying to keep Finland from sinking to the bottom, as the Finn was too drunk to stay afloat.

'Sweddie~, I see blue.'

'I kn'w, Fin. J'st focus on stayin' al't.'

'Norge!' Denmark whined.

'What?'

'Why did you help Ice, but not me?'

'Because you're an idiot, that's why.'

Unfortunately, the conversation among the Nordics didn't went unheard by the three American nations. 'Oh God, please stop talking you guys.' Elleore whispered when he saw the stunned confusion etched on their faces.

'Well...this is awkward.' Denmark muttered.

'Guys, we can explain,' Anguilla began calmly before chuckling nervously, 'and...it's kind of a funny story-' He was interrupted when a horrified Costa Rica raced towards Tunisia.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE NORDICS, YOU VOODOO-WITCH?!' He demanded to the African country.

'Calm down stooge, and I had nothing to do with this.' Tunisia responded.

'WHAT KIND OF SICK TRICK IS THIS, PURA VIDA?!'

'Dude, it's true.' Denmark stated, 'Tunisia didn't do this to us. The kid in her arms did.'

'You mean South Sudan?' Iceland asked.

'Whoa Sweden! Since when were you able to speak clearly?' Cuba asked.

The Icelander scowled at the Cuban, 'I'm not Sweden.'

'Wha...?'

'Um...Faroe?' Canada began tentatively, 'What's going on?'

'You'll find out soon enough...' Faroe answered with a heavy sigh.

'Alright, is someone gonna tell us what's going on?' Cuba exclaimed.

'Why don't we go inside first, and then we'll explain.' Norway suggested.

'Ja, can we _please_ go inside?' Denmark half-added, half-pleaded.

'I think it would be better if we went inside.' Dominica chipped in.

Before the Cuban could respond, Finland suddenly gasped and leaned his head. _Now_ he throws up, and it wasn't on the ground either, 'EWWWW!' Almost everyone cried as our heroes scrambled out of the pool.

'Well, that's one pool I'm not peeing in~.' Said Kosovo.

* * *

As Costa Rica handed everyone a towel to dry themselves off with, Denmark gave the three American nations the confusing, and rather awkward explanation of how the Nordics not only ended up in the Caribbean, but also ended up switching bodies, thanks to Mabrook. Kosovo listened in too, and asked a lot of questions about the switch. Every once in a while, Denmark paused to hear Finland throw up in the bathroom. Some of the nations cringed at the noise.

'So, it was Sudan's brother that caused all this?' Norway asked. Denmark nodded in response.

Iceland groaned and slumped further in his chair, 'See? This is why kids shouldn't be allowed in meetings.'

'So, um...how do you plan on switching back?' Cuba asked after a few minutes of letting Denmark's story sit in.

The Dane shrugged, 'We're sort of working on that problem, but so far, we don't know yet.'

'Whoa...' Kosovo whispered as everyone heard retching sounds in the bathroom again, 'That is _SO COOL_~!'

All the Nordics blinked at the de facto country's cry, 'How the hell is this cool?' Elleore asked in annoyance.

'_Because_ they're in different bodies! And body switching is like, one of the most coolest things in the world~!'

'He actually thinks this is great.' Iceland muttered in disbelief.

'Please stop yelling...' Faroe whispered when he felt a headache creep in.

Tunisia smirked at this, 'You're lucky cousin Liberia isn't with us, or we would've all had headaches, and yours would be much worse.'

'Don't remind me.' Faroe groaned. Although he had never actually met Liberia in person, Faroe had heard the other African countries complain about how he was as hyperactive as America, and annoying as Prussia.

Then Elleore remembered something, 'Kosovo...where's Ladonia?'

'Hey lameass! Get me out of here!' As if on cue, a certain voice shouted from Kosovo's jeans. Kosovo whipped out his phone, which showed the angry face of Ladonia on the screen.

'Um...'

'Yeah, Ladonia's laptop sort of broke when we were running for our lives.' Kosovo explained, 'But don't worry~! I managed to sync him into my phone~.'

'You owe me a new laptop, asshole!' Ladonia cried while Denmark snickered at the Kosovar's story.

'Right...so, you heard everything, right?' Elleore asked the Internet micronation.

'Yes, I've heard what Nor-...what _Denmark_ said.' There was a brief silence after that, '...So, does that mean I can beat the crap out of either Iceland or Finland now?'

Faroe groaned and buried his face in his hands. More vomiting noises were heard from the bathroom, 'I can't believe this happened...'

'I can't believe you have sour cream for a type of ice cream, Costa.' Said Cuba as he studied the ice cream carton, 'Seriously, you actually sell this stuff in your home?'

'Si, Pura Vida.' Costa Rica replied with a smile, 'But I think we should focus on trying to fix the Nordic Ticos than ice cream.'

'Does anyone have any ideas on how to do that?' Asked Anguilla.

'I thought I made it clear to you stooges that only African countries can reverse the spell.' Tunisia remarked.

'W-well, I've been thinking we should go to Mexico, and see if he can fix the Nordics, or...' Poor Canada tried to explain his idea, but due to his polar bear demanding the Canadian to feed him, combined with Kosovo sneezing loudly and Finland's vomiting, nobody was able to hear him.

And to top it off, everyone heard the Finn yell 'Merry Christmas~!' from the bathroom and then a thump was heard after that. The bathroom then became silent.

Denmark quickly stood up and knocked on the door, 'Sve, what's goin' on in there?' He asked the Swede, who accompanied Finland to help him let it all out...literally.

'Fin p'ssed out...ag'n.' Came the reply.

There was an awkward moment when none of the countries knew what to do next. After a while, Cuba stood up, 'I'll...um...get the guest rooms ready.' He said as he walked away.

'I'll help, Pura Vida!'

* * *

'Geez, I need to loose some weight when I get my body back.' Denmark whispered as he dragged the Finn up the stairs. He wasn't entirely sure whether Finland was truly passed out or just barely conscious, since he kept hearing low moans from the Finnish Nordic. It took all his strength to take a few slow, heavy steps, before Denmark stopped at the top and adjusted his grip on Finland.

Once he did, Denmark continued to haul Finland down the hallway, 'Cuba sure has a big house.' Denmark mused to himself. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Cuba's house was almost as impressive as his own house...almost.

Finding a door that was open, Denmark entered the room to find Costa Rica smoothing out the covers of a semi-large bed, 'Hola, I was just getting your rooms ready, Pura Vida.' He chirped when he saw the Dane with the unconscious Finland.

'Tak.' Denmark mumbled as Costa Rica lifted up the covers for the Finn. Together, the two countries managed to place Finland gently on the bed without any problems.

'Where is Sweden? I'm surprised he didn't help you.' Costa Rica mused as he lifted the covers again and placed them over Denmark's passed out body.

'Fin...sort of threw up on him before he passed out...' Denmark replied, 'So he's busy cleaning up.'

'Ah, that makes sense, Pura Vida.' Costa Rica replied before walking out of the room. Denmark would've walked out too, but instead, he took a seat and let out a huge sigh, since carrying Finland was tiring for him. As he watched the Finn subconsciously pull the covers tighter around him, Denmark commented how surreal it felt to be laying his eyes upon himself sleeping without the use of a camera. Out of everything that happened in the last few days, this was probably the weirdest thing that Denmark had ever saw. He wondered if he always slept like that.

Eventually he lost interest and sat up. He gazed at Finland for a few more minutes before exiting the bedroom and closing the door, 'Finny is gonna be in for a hangover from hell when he wakes up.' Denmark walked down the hallway again. He passed the bathroom when he crinkled his nose at a very unpleasant smell. Realising it was coming from the bathroom, he curiously peeked his head in to find Dominica over the sink and patting her hair.

'Hello Denmark.' She said, looking over her shoulder at the Dane, 'Is something wrong?'

'No...unless you count the smell.' Denmark covered his nose, 'Seriously, what _is_ that?'

'It's a hair conditioner.'

'No offence, but it smells worse than Sve's surströmming.' Denmark remarked, 'What is it? Sour milk?'

'Yes'

'Gah!' Denmark backed away, 'That was just a joke, I didn't think you'd use it!'

'Don't worry, I'm going to wash it out.' Dominica rolled her eyes, 'And yes, I have been using this type of treatment for some time now.'

'Seriously?' Denmark asked in disbelief, 'What next, fish oils?'

'Well, what would you prefer?' Dominica asked.

Denmark thought for a minute, '...Can you wash your hair with lilies or something?'

'Why?'

Denmark shrugged, 'I don't know...I think flowers smell nicer.'

'You want girls to smell like flowers?' Dominica asked.

'Ja.' Denmark leaned against the doorway.

Dominica hummed, 'I guess I never thought of that. I usually use treatments from animal products.'

'Yeah well, I think flowers would be easier to use.' Said Denmark.

'Okay.' Before she could wash her hair, Dominica walked over and kissed Denmark's check, 'Thanks for saving me by the way.' She said with a smile.

Denmark froze when that happened. As the island nation walked back to the sink, Denmark gingerly touched his cheek, feeling the skin that was foreign to him, _Dammit..._

'I'm going to wash this out now.' Said Dominica as she leaned over the sink.

'Do you need any help?' Denmark asked.

'No thank you.'

* * *

Elleore closed the bedroom door and walked towards his temporary bed. He took his jacket off and laid down on the bed, lifting the covers over him. He then stretched and closed his eyes. His mind was still racing from everything that happened in the last several hours. He wanted to believe that his relatives hadn't swapped bodies, that they were still themselves, but given how they were acting out of character made Elleore have doubts.

A few minutes later, Denmark opened the door to find his little brother curled up in the bed. His eyes were closed and he had a furrow in his brow like he was thinking. Or trying to forget. Denmark frowned and walked towards the bed, but not before closing the door. He laid down and lifted the covers over him too. Looking at the back of Elleore, Denmark was trying to wonder what he was so upset about.

Elleore sighed and tried to get to sleep, but found that he couldn't. That's when he felt someone sitting next to him in the bed and petting his hair. He turned over and opened his eyes to be greeted by who looked like Norway. At first Elleore was confused because Norway doesn't normally comfort him like this, but he then quickly remembered that Norway wasn't actually sleeping in the same bed with him. Without sitting up, Elleore looked the 'Norwegian' in the eye, still not fully believing that he was Denmark.

'You don't look so good, lillebror.' Denmark said, 'You okay?'

'I'm fine.' Elleore replied quickly, wanting to fall asleep as fast as possible, 'Just a tough day.'

Denmark chuckled, 'Yeah, you can say that again.' He looked down under the covers and frowned, 'Why are you lying like that? All stiff and stuff?'

Elleore blushed and became more conscious of the position he was lying in, 'I think you already know the answer.' He was really uncomfortable about sleeping with his brother tonight, mainly because he was now too old for this type of thing. Not to mention in his point of view, he was talking to an energetic Norway. Yeah, really awkward.

'Hey, none of that.' Said Denmark, forcing Elleore to actually relax in the bed, 'I'm not your godfather, so you can relax.'

'How can I relax when I'm looking at him right now?' Asked Elleore, 'I'm sorry, it's just...this is too weird for me. You just-you can't be Denmark, you can't-'

Before he could finish, Denmark wrapped his arms around the micronation and drew him close so his chin was resting on Elleore's head. The younger of the two froze; Denmark hadn't cuddled him like this since he was little, 'Did Norge ever hold you close like this?' Denmark asked softly.

'N-no.' Elleore admitted, still in shock at what Denmark was doing.

'There ya go. I'm not Norge.' Denmark stated, 'I swear to god Elly, I'm Denmark.' He lifted his hand and stroked Elleore's light-brown hair, 'You used to be like this when you were younger...when you ran into my room for comfort. You'd sleep close to me and snuggle on my chest.'

Elleore lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, 'You're not gonna _actually_ turn into Norway himself and pester me into calling you my 'dear big brother', are you?'

Denmark laughed at this, 'You worry too much Elly.' He ruffled his brother's hair as his head fell back onto the pillow. Elleore frowned when Denmark started humming an old Danish lullaby from his childhood.

'Bror, stop.' Elleore muttered, now fighting to stay awake.

'C'mon, you loved it when you were little and you still do.' Denmark teased but stopped nonetheless. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, with Elleore listening to his brother's steady heartbeat(or Norway's, whatever way Elleore looked at it). Eventually, the micronation yawned and fell asleep.

'Godnat.' Denmark whispered, nuzzling his brother's forehead before he too closed his eyes.

**That's that. Next chapter, we'll see a brief flashback of Elleore as a child.**

**I think we should all accept the fact that there's bound to be one person out there who thinks body switching is cool, and apparently, Kosovo is that one person. I mean, c'mon, who doesn't enjoy walking in someone else's shoes?**

**Remember to review~!**


	19. Finding a Solution

_'Are you sure about this Denmark?' Faroe asked slowly as he gazed at the small, brunet boy that the Dane was cradling in his arms. The sleeping child let out a sigh and snuggled closer to his older brother's chest._

_'C'mon Faroe, give me a chance before you start criticising!' Denmark exclaimed, careful not to wake Elleore up, 'And who knows? Maybe I'll do a really good job that the kid will take after me!'_

_'Another reason for my concern.' Faroe muttered. Quite frankly, he didn't want another loudmouthed country with a giant ego running around the place. One Denmark was enough to give all the Nordics, especially Faroe, a headache any day, and now that the Dane had a younger brother to call his own, Faroe was afraid that he would rub off on the micronation._

_...No. That was probably an insult to Elleore. Perhaps the boy is smart enough to **not** be influenced by Denmark...at least that's what Faroe was hoping._

_'Still...if you're really sure about doing this-'_

_'I am!'_

_'Then I'll help you. At least until you get into the swing of things.' Faroe stated, 'Also, we'll need to get some necessities for Elleore. But first, what about a human name?'_

_'What?' Denmark asked blankly._

_'A human name, Denmark. Your brother can't be called 'Elleore' all the time. He needs to be called something when socialising with the humans, and no, I don't count 'Elly' as a human name.'_

_Denmark pouted at that remark but remained silent. He looked down, as if he was in deep thought on what to call Elleore. The said micronation stirred in his arms and opened his blue eyes that mirrored Denmark's. Elleore looked up at the Dane curiously, before reaching out and wrapping a small hand around his nose. Faroe will never say it out loud, but he found that small action to be rather cute._

_After a while, Denmark spoke again, 'What about Bartram?'_

_Faroe blinked, 'Bartram?' He expected Denmark to give Elleore one of the more common Danish names, like Erik or Christoffer. He personally didn't think 'Bartram' was suitable for the child._

_'Well, why not? It's associated with courage, bravery, and something about Odin.' Denmark explained, 'Also, I want the name to be simple. That way, it'll help him interact with others better.'_

_Faroe sighed, 'Well, he's your brother, so you can call him whatever you like...I personally wouldn't call him that.' He muttered the last part to himself._

_'Then it's settled!' Denmark cheered, beaming proudly at Elleore, who gave a small smile back, 'Bartram Køhler. Hey, it even has a ring to it!'_

_Faroe didn't think so._

'BREAKFAST~!' Faroe was jarred awake from his dreams when something heavy jumped on his stomach.

'WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!' Yelled Kosovo as he jumped up and down on Faroe, causing a small amount of blood to spill out of the Nordic's mouth.

_Happy place. _Faroe thought as Kosovo continued to jump on him, _Go to your happy place._

* * *

The sunlight creeping in the room, combined with shouting from one of the rooms, awoke Elleore from his deep slumber. He groaned, snuggling closer to the warmth beside him in hopes to block the light. When that failed, he gave up and opened his eyes. He yawned and looked around the room he was in. Strangely, he wasn't able to fully recognise his surroundings, yet he had a feeling he had already been here before.

Noticing there were other arms comfortably wrapped around him, Elleore sleepily looked up to the owner of those arms.

'Morgen Norway...' Elleore whispered as he closed his eyes again..._Wait...**Norway**?!_

Elleore shot open his eyes and did a double take when he saw that it was indeed who he thought was Norway cuddling him.

'AAAAHHHH!' Elleore screamed in shock after a minute or two, causing the other to jerk awake from his sleep. Elleore then panicked and fell out of the bed, bringing the covers with him as he did so.

Denmark groaned and rubbed his head. Not the best wake-up call he had, even if it was his little brother. He looked down at the micronation struggling to get the covers off his face. Once he calmed down, Elleore slowly peeked over the blanket, looking at the Dane on the bed, 'That's a rude way to wake someone up Elly.' Denmark said flatly, breaking the silence that lingered afterwards.

'Please kill me.' Elleore pleaded to whatever was up there.

When no one answered, Denmark sighed, 'Ya haven't forgotten that I'm really your big brother in your uncle's body, did you?'

'I-I...' Ellere stuttered, trying to find the right words, 'N-no, I didn't forget. I was just shocked to see you there, that's all.'

Denmark shrugged, 'Fair enough.'

Elleore sighed and stood up, 'I'm still not used to this, Denmark. It's just too weird.'

The Dane rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, I think you already covered that last night. How'd you think I feel, though?' He asked, looking down at his unfamiliar hands.

'Well, since I'm not used to it, can you let me go down and get something to eat? I need some time to think about this.'

'Suit yourself.' Denmark started to play with Norway's hair curl while Elleore exited the bedroom to get some breakfast.

* * *

_'Hey little Porsche~, I wanna try ya~, crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you~. Hey little Porsche, so right I had to get ya~. B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll~.' _Meanwhile, down in Cuba's kitchen, Costa Rica was busy making breakfast with Canada. The Canadian mainly help in making pancakes while Costa Rica focused on making a fry-up. He was wearing an apron, and singing and dancing to music on the radio.

_'Na-na-na-na-na-na~, hey Porsche, na-na-na-na-na-na~, I want you, na-na-na-na-na-na~, hey Porsche, na-na-na-na-na-na~, I-I want you~.'_ Unfortunately, his dancing didn't go unnoticed, because at that moment, Iceland came into the room and saw what was happening. The sight of a Costa Rican dancing in an apron was truly something you don't see everyday.

'If that's not creepy, I don't know what is.' Said Iceland.

'Ah, buenos días Iceland in Sweden's body, Pura Vida.' Costa Rica chirped, 'How did you sleep? I bet you're hungry for breakfast~! Me and Canada have a very colourful breakfast here just about-' He was cut off when his phone started ringing, 'Just a moment.' He answered the call, '¿Hola?'

_'THAT WASN'T FUNNY, COSTA! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!' _A female voice yelled from the other side.

Costa Rica removed the phone from his ear slightly, 'Calm down señorita, and it isn't joke. Come see for yourself.'

_'Not funny...but I'm coming!' _The other caller replied before the line went dead.

'...You know, you don't have to refer to me as whose body I'm in.' Iceland said after a long pause, 'You can just call me Iceland.'

'All right, if that's what you want Islandia~.'

'Hallo, brother dear.' Norway greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

'...I'm waiting in the living room.' Iceland said flatly as he placed his puffin atop his head before walking out of the kitchen.

'What was all that about?' Canada mused, but as always, nobody heard him. At that moment, Kumajirou waltzed into the kitchen.

'Who're you?'

'I'm Canada.'

'Breakfast~!' Kosovo came skipping into the room minutes later, 'Is breakfast ready yet~?'

'Just about, Pura Vida.'

Norway raised an eyebrow when a groaning Faroe came staggering into the kitchen. He was clutching his stomach and there was blood dribbling down his chin, 'Faroe...?'

'Don't you say a word.' Faroe muttered before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

'Do you have to wear an apron at the table, Costa?' Cuba asked when all the nations were gathered around the table for their breakfast. Well, almost all of them. Sweden and Finland weren't present.

'Relax cousin, I'll take it off after we're finished, Pura Vida.' Said Costa Rica.

'All right, just as long as you don't wear any dresses.' Faroe spat out his orange juice at the sentence.

'S-sorry, what?!' He asked.

'Yeah, Costa has a tendency to wear dresses.' Kosovo explained casually, 'I think it stems from Spain mistaking him for a girl when he was young.'

'You westies and your strange customs.' Said Tunisia as she wiped some maple syrup off Mabrook's face with a napkin, 'We don't eat like pig-faced Prussia, Mabrook.'

'You know, I was kind of hoping to discuss how we're going to fix the Nordics before Greenland finds us.' Faroe stated.

'Ja, but how do we do that?' Denmark asked. He was busy making a sandwich out of his bacon, sausages and pudding.

'I hope you're not going to overdo it. I don't want to get blocked arteries.' Norway warned him.

'Don't worry, I won't. What're arteries anyway? Is that another word for your lungs?'

'No bror, they're the veins that connect to your heart and supply oxygen.' Elleore explained, 'You should look it up.'

He was about to say more but was interrupted by Faroe, 'Can we just get back to trying to fix the Nordics.' He exclaimed, rubbing his temples. Sure he was the second oldest out of all the Nordics, but still. Faroe was usually more on track than everyone else. That, and he didn't want to tell Greenland what happened to them.

'Hej.' Sweden appeared moments later and sat beside Costa Rica.

'Oh, uncle Sweden, you're awake.' Said Elleore.

The Swede nodded, 'P'ss the t'st, please.'

'Well, that's four present.' Said Faroe as Elleore passed Sweden the toast, 'I wanted to wait until Finland was here also, but I'm pretty sure he may not be up to being here.' He then turned to Tunisia and Anguilla, 'So...when can we get these five switched back?'

'As much as we want to do it right away, there is a problem.' Said Anguilla.

'Why am I not surprised?' Faroe muttered.

'This spell is meant to be reversed by an African only.' Said Tunisia.

'You're kidding.' Iceland piped up, 'Isn't there any other way to reverse it?'

Anguilla sighed, 'Every spell has a way to reverse it. It just differs on the spell. The more complicated the spell, the more difficult it is to get out of it. A spell done in a plain circle, orally chanted is easier to break out of than a spell that is continent specific or done in a caldron.' Anguilla quickly realised that he was loosing his audience. Everyone, except Mabrook, stopped eating and stared at him as if he was speaking another language. Only Norway, Faroe and Tunisia seem to comprehend what he was saying. Anguilla didn't find this surprising, given that Norway and Tunisia knew magic themselves and Faroe lived with England during the Second World War.

'The harder the spell is cast, the harder it is to reverse.' Anguilla stated flatly.

'Oooohhhhh...' Everyone else said, finally getting the concept.

'So, wh't do we n'd to do to ch'nge back?' Asked Sweden.

'It's not that easy.' Said Tunisia.

'We know!' Everyone yelled.

'You can't simply break free from a magic spell.' Said Anguilla.

'WE KNOW!' Everyone yelled again.

'Well, we could always take the stooges to North Africa.' Tunisia suggested calmly, 'I am sure my siblings will be more than happy to switch you back...at least, Egypt and Libya will. Sudan would be more focused on finding his little brother, Morocco no longer practices magic, and Algeria...well, she is still bitter over being made a European colony.' She added with a smirk, 'I mean, we _can_ go to her if you want it's just, I don't think she'll treat you very lightly if we do.'

'Remind me again why Algeria hates all European countries, except for Greece?' Norway wondered aloud.

'Wait! What if we don't need their help?' Denmark stated, suddenly coming up with an idea, 'Doesn't America have that alien who lives in his basement?'

'You mean Tony?' Cuba asked. Many of the nations more or less knew about the existence of America's alien friend, so nobody was surprised when the Dane mentioned him.

'Right, so we just go to America's place, find Tony and use his weird alien stuff to switch us back. It's foolproof!' Denmark exclaimed, grinning proudly at his own idea.

There was a brief silence at the idea, 'Tony isn't in the Americas at the moment. He and my brother went off to do some business in Cambodia.' Said Canada.

Denmark looked at him, 'How do you know that?'

'America told me at the meeting in Belgrade, before you guys disappeared.'

'Why did he tell you?'

'My brother doesn't have a lot of friends among the nations.'

'And you were at the meeting?'

'Yes.'

There was a pause as they just looked at each other, '...And who are you exactly?'

Canada sighed, 'Why do I even bother...'

'What do you mean by that? And you didn't answer me.' Canada opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when everyone heard screeching tires outside, followed by a loud crash. A few minutes later, footsteps were heard, followed by fists hitting the door.

'Now who could that be?' Cuba asked.

'Ah...I...may have told a few countries from South America about the Nordics, Pura Vida.' Costa Rica admitted, receiving a groan from the others.

'And who did you tell and what did you tell them?' Faroe asked through gritted teeth.

Before Costa Rica could answer, the door was banged open, startling the Nordics, 'Aw, dammit! And that door was made from mahogany!' Cuba cried as he stood up and rushed into the hall, with Costa Rica sliding out to join him.

'COSTA!' A female quickly tackled Costa Rica into a hug while another male sighed and watched from the doorway. Most of the other countries left the kitchen and joined the other two to see what was going on.

'So, you weren't joking, after all.' The new male said, staring at our heroes. The Nordics noted that these new visitors had the same passionate green eyes as Spain.

'Si, these are the Nordics, Kosovo and Tunisia.' Costa Rica said, gesturing at the said nations, 'They come from a faraway land.'

'I'm not Asian!' Cried Kosovo.

The girl noticed Dominica and Anguilla and waved at them, 'Hola~! It's been like, forever!'

The two island nations nodded in greeting while Mabrook suddenly waddled into the hall to see what the adults were doing. He took a step back when he saw the visitors, 'Auntie...?'

'It's okay little one.' Tunisia cooed, walking over and taking the chibi's hand, 'These are just some countries from the south of the Americas.'

Mabrook nodded, 'Hello...' He said shyly to them, before hiding behind the Tunisian's leg.

The girl saw Mabrook and squealed, 'OMG, ¡Qué lindo eres!'

'I hate kids.' Kosovo grumbled.

'Uruguay, control yourself.' The boy scolded.

'So Cuba...these two are...?' Norway drawled out after a moment of watching the two.

'Oh! These two are Paraguay and Uruguay. They're siblings.'

'Figures.'

The two countries turned to the Nordics. The girl smiled, 'I'm Uruguay, but you can call me Estrella. Oh, and if you call us retards because we were raised by Spain...' She took out a doll and ripped its head off, 'we won't hesitate to kill you~!'

'Oh God...' Elleore choked.

'I'm Paraguay, my human name is Demetrio.' The boy said as he placed his hands in his pockets, 'And yes, the retard threat stands true.'

'If you're wondering which Nordic is who, this is Denmark in Norway's body, Norway in Iceland's body and this is Denmark's little brother, Elleore.' The micronation gave a small wave to the duo. Uruguay gave an enthusiastic hello and Paraguay just nodded in greeting.

'Where's Faroe? We've heard he was here.' Paraguay said.

'He's in the kitchen, Pura Vida.' Costa Rica answered. Uruguay made a bee-line towards the kitchen.

'I wonder if he still has that British accent he got from England.' Paraguay mused. Suddenly, a scream was heard and Uruguay came running out of the kitchen. She clung onto Paraguay for dear life.

'THERE'S SOME GIANT MONSTER IN THERE WHO'S SCARY AS SHIT! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!'

The real Iceland's head peeped out from the doorway, his puffin still perched on his head, 'I'm not deaf, I can hear you.'

Costa Rica chuckled and patted her back, 'It's all right señorita. That's just Iceland in Sweden's body, Pura Vida.'

'Oh...' There was a pause, 'The Nordics switched bodies?'

'Yes, Costa explained this.' Paraguay muttered with a sigh.

'_When_?' She whined.

'Not too long ago...' he responded as he felt a vain pop from his forehead.

Uruguay relaxed, 'Oh yeah...he's still scary though!'

'Nice to meet you too.' Iceland responded flatly.

* * *

'Now I remember those too.' Faroe muttered as he ran a hand through his auburn hair, watching the South Americans interact with Tunisia while Kosovo stared intently at Uruguay from behind.

'You never told me you met all of the Americas.' Said Denmark.

'I think that's because we've spent the second half of the last century talking about you, and cleaning up the mess from WWII.' Faroe responded, 'But yes, I know most of the Americas. When I lived with England, he would take me there during war meetings. Greenland knows them too, having lived with America herself.'

Denmark chuckled, 'There's a side of you that I never knew about Faroe.'

Meanwhile, Elleore was frowning at Kosovo and walked towards him, 'Hey, are you okay?'

'She's pretty~!' Kosovo replied, pointing at Uruguay. Elleore noticed the small, zig-zag curl in Kosovo's head turning into a heart.

'I think the crazy guy's in love.' Said Ladonia.

'Hmmm...'

'Sve, where are you going with those tablets?' Iceland asked when he saw Sweden with a glass of water and two tablets in his hands.

'It's asp'rin. Takin' th'm to Finland.' Sweden wasn't sure how much his 'wife' drank last night, but one thing was certain; Finland will be in for some kind of hangover when he awakes.

'Make sure those are extra-strong aspirin.' Denmark instructed.

'Ok'y, but why?'

'It's my body Sverige, I know how it reacts to hangovers.'

'Oh, good, you finally realise that you become a hideous, hungover wreck after drinking.' Said Faroe.

'But isn't this uncle Finland? It shouldn't affect him that much, right?' Elleore asked, tilting his head.

'We'll see.' Sweden then slid out of the living room and walked up the stairs.

'It's nice that you countries from the Nordic region are able to cooperate.' Said Canada.

'Yeah, we may have our differences, but we're still pretty tight.' Denmark replied proudly, 'By the way, what's your name?'

'Cuba, where's your bathroom?' Paraguay asked.

'Upstairs, second door to your right.'

'Gracias.'

'Si, Europe truly is a mystery.' Costa Rica mused before going over to one of the chairs and sitting down, 'Sit, sit.' He said and they all did.

'So, has anyone thought of a way to switch us back yet?' Denmark asked.

Elleore sighed, 'No bror. It hasn't been long enough to think of something.'

Denmark groaned and crossed his arms, 'When will something come up?'

'We don't know.' Said Norway irritably, 'We're still thinking.' Meanwhile, Uruguay was digging through the backpack she brought with her.

'My suggestion still stands firm you know.' Said Tunisia as she picked up Mabrook and placed him on her lap.

'Little South Sudan is so cute.' Costa Rica cooed, 'Its amazing that he is the first country personification born in almost eighty years.'

'That old news?' Uruguay wondered aloud.

'You know about that?' Tunisia enquired.

'Heard it, read it, Peru and all our bosses wouldn't shut up about it.' She stopped digging through her bag, 'Demetrio, did you take my DS? If you did, you'll have to answer to the bat!'

'No!' They all heard the reply from upstairs, 'You broke the last one by throwing it at the wall after you got your butt kicked in Mario!'

There was a long silence as Uruguay slowly stood up and sprinted upstairs. A few minutes later, everyone heard screaming, followed by pleas. Cuba, Costa Rica and Tunisia seemed unaffected while everyone else stared in the direction of the screams.

'Um...we should...w-work on trying to um...' Elleore trailed off uncertainly.

'...Call me dear big brother.' Said Norway, looking up at Iceland.

'We are not doing this again.' Iceland said firmly.

'Actually we are, now say it.'

'I should never have shown you those test results.'

'Big brother.'

'Not saying it.'

'Big brother.'

'Don't know you.'

'Big sister.'

'Doesn't make sense.'

'Support Kosovo~!'

Elleore scooted away from the bickering pair. He had seen Iceland and Norway argue about their relations a few times, but since it looked like Sweden and Iceland were fighting, Elleore couldn't help but be a little freaked out. Just then Uruguay reappeared in the living room, dragging a bat covered in nails in one hand and a groaning, barely conscious Paraguay in the other.

'Um...Estrella...' Costa Rica began but was cut off by a death glare from Uruguay.

'Fuck off! Or die via bat!' She growled as she tossed Paraguay to one of the corners. She sat down and began digging through her bag again.

'I don't know about you stooges, but South America just became more interesting.' Said Tunisia, breaking the tension.

'And to think, most of the fruit we get comes from those guys.' Denmark exclaimed.

'Ja, it's called a cruel irony...like my dependence on you.' Faroe muttered.

Denmark shrugged, 'Whatever, at least I don't have small balls, like Norge!' At this, Norway stopped arguing with Iceland and smacked the Dane in the head. Normally, he would've preferred to simply choke Denmark, but seeing as it was his body, and he didn't want to seriously damage it, Norway settled with just giving Denmark a smack in the head.

'Ow! Norge, that hurt!' Denmark whined, 'Yeah, I get that you're pretty pissed about me peeping at your junk and all, but c'mon! I can't keep myself from going to the toilet forever!'

'I'll tell you this Anko, if you 'peep' at any other part of my body, I'll step on your toes.' Norway warned, 'Even if they're my own.'

'Norge, not funny!' Denmark said loudly.

'I am not dealing with this forever. I would prefer it if he **didn't** defile my body.' Norway said, jabbing his thumb at the Dane in the Norwegian's body, 'Let's hurry up and find a way to get switched back before this idiot does something stupid, like misusing my magic.'

'Pfff, yeah Norge, I think I already know not to play with your magic.' Said Denmark, beginning to play with the hair curl again.

'Denmark, if you don't stop playing with my curl, you're going to cause a whirlpool to appear in the fjords.'

'Right, well since nobody has any ideas, I'm gonna go get some fresh air.' Said Faroe, quickly standing up, 'Anyone want to join me?'

'I do.' Up until now, Denmark was completely unaware of the troll standing behind him, and let me tell you, hearing its voice certainly startled him.

'Hvad fanden?!' Denmark screamed as he scrambled out of his seat. In the process, he bumped into Faroe, and that caused quite a chain reaction. In his panic, Denmark failed to notice a blue flame growing in his hands, and when he did, he let out a cry of surprise and threw the fireball forward, in the direction of Uruguay.

'Ah-ha! Found it!' She cheered as she lifted a white DS in the air. And that was exactly what the fireball hit. The impact caused the DS to explode into a million pieces. Everyone became perfectly still as Uruguay lowered her hand and stared at the remains of the handheld devise, 'My...DS...'

'N-now calm down Uruguay!' Costa Rica jumped in hastily, 'It was an accident! They didn't mean to do it! Besides, we can get you a new one!'

Uruguay didn't listen. Instead, she slowly turned to Denmark and Faroe. She gripped her bat tightly.

'Oh shit.' Said Denmark.

'Your fault. I live, you die.' Faroe retorted

And then Uruguay charged.

'**DIE**!'

'AAAAAHHHHHH!'

**This is why you should never break DSs. Will Denmark and Faroe survive Uruguay's wrath? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Here's a historical fact:**

**During World War II, after Denmark was invaded by Germany, the Danish colonies of Greenland and the Faroe Islands were placed under custody of the Allies. Greenland was occupied by America while Faroe was occupied by England. These two countries left an impression on these two islands in some form, but they still kept their own cultures. The occupation of Greenland and Faroe ended after the war.**

**The song Costa was singing earlier was 'Hey Porsche' by Nelly. I am slowly finding it to be a very catchy song.**

**If you want to see more of Elleore's childhood, I am in the works of making a story about it.**

**That's all! Remember to review.**


	20. True Love's Kiss? So Not!

**...I've been busy...that's all I have to say.**

Sweden darted around the hallway, trying to find the room Finland was sleeping in. If he was still asleep, he could just leave the tablets on the nightstand, but if he was awake, he could give the Finn the tablets right away. There was a fifty-fifty chance that he might be still asleep.

'¡Disculpa!' Uruguay pushed Sweden to one side as she raced down the hallway with a nail covered bat in her hands. Sweden stumbled and nearly dropped the water and the tablets as Uruguay broke down a door to the left and stormed into the room. The next thing Sweden heard was screaming and pleading from the room. He stared blankly in the direction of the screams before slowly entering a room to his right in a highly awkward manner.

He slowly creaked the door open and saw Denmark's body still fast asleep in the bed. Technically, it was really Finland in the Dane's body, but you get the whole idea at this point. Sweden's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Finland would look like an angel if it weren't for the fact that he was looking at Denmark. Then again, he is like an angel in spirit.

He walked over and placed the tablets and glass on the nightstand. His original purpose was to walk out, go back downstairs and wait for Finland to awake, and yet, Sweden couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he just gazed at the other Nordic's sleeping face. Whether he should call it Finland's or Denmark's sleeping face is still a bit confusing right now, so Sweden was reluctant to say it was the Finn's.

He watched the Dane's body moan and curl up in a ball under the covers, in a fashion similar to how Finland positions himself in his sleep. Finland always did cute things like this that made Sweden love him more. He looked around, pondering whether he should lie next to Finland or not. Denmark may have forgiven the Swede for almost making love to his body, but Sweden was certain that the Dane will still disapprove of him cuddling next to the Finn in the Danish body(as much as Sweden pined to do so).

Sweden gingerly lifted his hand and placed it on the Finland's forehead. He didn't deserve this, he really didn't.

The touch must of awakened Finland because just then, Sweden heard him groan softly. Finland stirred around under the covers, mumbling a few words in Finnish and something about Moomins before the blue eyes in front of the Swede slowly blinked open. And now for the freakout.

Finland groaned when he felt a head-splitting headache, 'Jumala...' He rubbed his forehead, trying to remember what had happened last night. The last thing he could remember was Denmark giving him a glass of punch that tasted like someone spiked the drink with vodka. Why did Denmark give it to him again?...Oh yeah, the salmiakki tasted too salty for the Finn. That's right; they went to some dance club to try and look for Norway and Iceland. Finland tried to remember what happened after he drank the punch, but found to his dismay that those shattered memories were all a muddle of alcohol.

_God, what did Den gave me to drink last night? _Finland thought, _And where am I now? _Feeling someone touch his forehead, Finland blinked his eyes open.

'AAAHH!' Finland yelled as soon as he saw what looked like himself staring back at him. He panicked and fell from the bed yet again, only this time, he fell onto the hard floor before remembering the body switch, 'Ow...' That fall didn't help his headache in the slightest. To be frank, it only made it worse.

'You ok'y?' Finland looked up at the Swede in his body. He still remained stoic(something Finland found hard to imagine himself being), but the Finn thought he saw concern in his own violet eyes.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine. it's just a headache.' Finland said as he slowly stood up. He quickly lost his balance and fell back onto the bed, being still not accustomed to the structure of Denmark's body. He rubbed his forehead again and looked around the room he was in, 'Huh, this looks like one of Cuba's guest rooms.'

'It is.' Said Sweden, 'We're in C'ba's h'se.'

'Oh.' A thought then occurred to the Finn. Sweden might be able to tell him what happened after they had talked to Jamaica, since Finland's memory gradually faded after drinking that punch. That was when Finland's heart started pounding in panic, _Oh God, what if I did something to offend Su-san? _He thought as his eyes widened with fear.

'Hey Sve,' Finland began, 'I want to ask you something, and I want the honest truth; did I say anything to you when I got drunk?'

Sensing the Finn's distress, Sweden quickly took Finland's hand gently, 'You j'st asked me if I l'ked y'r hips.' A blush formed on his cheeks yet again as he said this. He decided to leave the part out about getting a drunk kiss from Finland; he didn't want things to become more awkward between them.

'Oh...well, I guess...I guess that's not so bad...' Finland whispered, turning red in the face himself. Whether this was from embarrassment or not, Sweden didn't know.

There was a brief silence as both Nordics heard screaming from downstairs. Both were wondering what the others were doing down there, 'So um...are my hands really that soft?' Finland asked, trying to take his mind off the screaming below them.

Sweden nodded, letting go and handing the tablets and glass of water over to Finland, 'Oh, kiitos.' He chirped when he realised that it was some well needed aspirin, 'I think we should go down and investigate what everyone else is doing.' He suggested as he took the water and tablets.

'Th't can w't. Somethin' m'e important th't I need to do.'

'Really? What's that?' Finland popped the tablets into his mouth and gulped them down with the water, doing wonders to his dry throat.

'Takin' care of m' w'fe.' Sweden responded.

'Aw, how cute, Pura Vida.' Finland yelped as Sweden turned around, spotting Costa Rica leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face, 'I didn't know you two were married. Are you a union or something?'

Finland nearly choked on his water at that question. He coughed, trying to get the water in the right direction before spluttering, 'N-no, it's not like that! We aren't married. I mean, we're close, b-but we don't live together. And I'm not Su-san's wife, it's just something he's been calling me since we ran away together.'

Costa Rica looked concerned, 'So you're just leading him on? That's a little mean, Pura Vida.'

That really got Finland panicking, 'NO! No, I'm not leading Sve on! I'm just not his wife. I mean, Su-san, I like you and all, and I like being with you, it's just...I...you...' Finland trailed off when he noticed the strange looks he was receiving from Sweden and Costa Rica, 'Um, I'm gonna...I'm gonna stop talking now...' He whispered as he hugged his knees and drew circles in the covers, _Well, this is embarrassing..._

'...Okay~!' Costa Rica chirped before turning around, 'It's nice to see gays being open about who they love these days.' The two Nordics heard him say to himself.

They also saw Cuba holding a yelling Uruguay, who was swinging her bat around, 'Calm down, Uru.' Costa Rica said soothingly to her, 'I promise we'll go to Japan and ask him to make you a new DS, once you awake from your nap, Pura Vida.'

'Die! Die!' Uruguay screamed as Cuba dragged her away. Finland squeaked when he saw blood covering those nails.

Once they were alone again, Finland looked at Sweden, 'Su-san, you have to believe me when I say that I'm not leading you on. I swear to you, I'm not like that.'

Sweden didn't respond. Instead he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the Finn's forehead, 'It's alr'ght. You don't h've to expl'n. I b'lieve you.'

'R-right.' Finland whispered, a little taken aback by the kiss just there. He wouldn't pretend that he didn't like it though. He then noticed Sweden taking out a bag out of nowhere, 'Su-san, what's in there?'

'Cl'thes. Costa br'ght them.' He handed the bag to Finland, 'Wh'n you're r'dy, meet us d'wnstairs. Everyone else w'll be waitin'.'

Sweden then walked out of the bedroom, leaving Finland alone with a bag of new clothes. Finland looked in the bag; the clothes appear to be about his size, or rather, Denmark's body's size, but he'll have to see until he tried them on. He looked around the room and spotted a doorway that led to a bathroom. That's when Finland decided to take a shower to help refresh himself. But instead, he sat on the bed with a blush on his face.

This was probably going to be the most awkward thing he's ever done. No matter how much he tried to not think about it, he would still be freaked out. Especially given that Finland wasn't in his own body at the moment. He was tempted to ask Denmark for help, but Finland was sure that he would still be a little miffed about the whole bathroom incident back at Anguilla's house. Still; right now, taking a shower was going to be so...awkward.

After about two minutes of hesitating, Finland slowly stood up and entered the bathroom. In the end, he decided to just suck it up and the take the most unpleasant shower he ever had in his life.

* * *

Now Sweden realised why Uruguay's bat was covered in blood. When he returned to the living room, the Swede found Denmark and Faroe sitting on the couch, and both looked as if they were trying to recover from an intense beating. They were covered in cuts, bruises and whatever other marks Sweden could make out.

'It's official. When we get back home Anko, I'm going to turn you into a toad.' Said Norway as he observed Denmark.

'Norge. Not cool.' Said Denmark, wincing when he felt pain course through his-...Norway's body, 'Gettin' the crap beaten outta me by a girl. That's totally humiliating.'

Faroe glared at him, 'You receive at least one punch in the stomach from Greenland almost everyday, Denmark. You should be used to it by now.'

Sweden noticed that Iceland was eating some liquorice and watching the unfortunate pair with amusement. Elleore on the other hand, hadn't moved an inch after watching Uruguay attack his relatives. No one could really blame him for being a little freaked out over what happened.

'It's nice to see you stooges being a never-ending source of amusement.' Tunisia giggled as she cradled Mabrook.

'Glad you're finding this funny.' Denmark muttered sarcastically, 'And if you should blame someone, blame the trolls. They were the ones who gave me a fright.'

'What do you mean?' Iceland asked.

'I mean that Norge's trolls were behind me. Tell him Norge, you saw them too.'

Norway frowned, 'I didn't see them Denmark.'

Denmark blinked, 'You're kidding. Are you telling me that you can't see your own weird friends-OW!' One of the pixies flew up and whacked Denmark in the head, 'Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Sheesh.'

'Denmark...who were you talking to?' Norway asked.

'One of your pixie friends.'

'They're here? Where?'

'They're right there in front of you! See?' He pointed to a few pixies who were flying around the Norwegian, ignoring the shooting pain in his arm, 'They're trying to get your attention.'

'I don't see them.' Norway scowled at the Dane and crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny, idiot.'

Now Denmark looked concerned, 'Norge, no. I'm not making this up. I can really see them.'

Norway hummed, pondering what Denmark said. That idiot wasn't always the type of person to tell the full truth, but the Norwegian didn't detect any lie in his own voice, '...Hold on. I think when the five of us switched bodies, I lost my ability to see magical creatures.' He looked at Denmark, 'I suppose it does make sense that you were able to see them Anko, given that you are now me, unfortunately enough.'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Denmark asked.

'Don't ask me. I can't see magical creatures.'

'Okay now you're just being mean.'

Norway shrugged indifferently before sitting beside his younger brother, 'That's funny, I thought you didn't eat liquorice.' Faroe pointed out when he saw the Norwegian reach out for Iceland's black sweets.

'I don't, but Iceland's body has an addiction to them, so I can't help but eat liquorice everytime I see the stuff.' Norway explained nonchalantly as he nibbled on the sweet.

'Don't hog them if you're going to eat liquorice. Save some for me too.' Said Iceland.

'Only if you call me dear big brother.'

'Not happening.'

Faroe rubbed his temples, 'Please let this be some long, detailed nightmare...'

Meanwhile, Kosovo waltzed up to Elleore, 'Hey Elleore~! Are your relatives gonna be stuck like this forever? I hope so~.'

'I-I don't know.' Elleore replied after he found his voice.

At that moment, the door creaked open and what looked like Denmark's head peeped out from the door, 'Moi.' He said to the others.

'Yo...' Denmark greeted with a wave of his hand, wincing when he felt more pain.

'U-uncle Finland?' Elleore asked the tall blonde before him. The one who looked like his older brother.

Finland tilted his head, 'Elleore? What're you and Faroe doing here?'

Elleore was about to answer that, but Norway answered for him, 'They came here looking for us, that's what they're doing here.'

Finland turned to who looked like Iceland, '...Norway?' He then looked up at Sweden's body, who had a puffin atop its head, 'Iceland?'

'Hallo Finland.' Norway greeted with a polite nod, looking the Finn up and down, 'It appears that once again, you have to go through a hardship.'

'Hey, how is being in my body a hardship?' Denmark demanded.

'Because Anko, not only is Fin stuck in your body, but he also has to put up with listening to your idiotic voice every time he speaks.'

'HEY!'

'It's been a complicated few days, I know.' Said Finland as he rubbed his arms, 'But at least we're all together again. That's something to be positive about, right?'

'That's true, even if most of us aren't ourselves at the moment.' Faroe replied.

'And in spite of the idiot damaging my body, I am keeping from strangling him. For the safety of switching back.' Norway added. At this point, Finland noticed the injured pair on the couch.

'Oh...God, what happened to you guys?' He asked with concern.

'Simple Fin.' Faroe said immediately, looking at the Dane, 'Matthias here broke Uruguay's DS, Uruguay went berserk, and the rest is fairly self-explanatory.' He concluded in a relatively calm manner, 'But we shouldn't dwell on that for too long. So, now that we're all present, we should get back to the main subject.'

'Which is?' Denmark drawled out. He already knew what the answer will be, but he felt like peeving the other just a little.

And it seemed to have worked, because Faroe's left eye twitch at the Dane's question, 'Getting you guys switched back.' He managed to say through gritted teeth.

'I want everyone to be switched back as well, but how can we do it?' Elleore asked, 'Tunisia said the spell was continent-specific, right?'

'Correct.' Tunisia replied seriously, 'It can only be reversed by a magician from Africa.'

Ah c'mon, not this again!' Denmark exclaimed as he shot up off the couch, only to crumple to the floor when his knees gave away, 'Ow...'

'For once, I agree with Denmark.' Iceland added as Elleore and Finland helped the Dane up on his feet, 'There has to be something else we can try.'

'You mean like an alternative way to switch back?' Norway enquired.

'Ja, exactly.'

'I don't know Ice...' Norway said thoughtfully, stroking his chin, 'an alternative to reversing spells has never been done before. Even if it was, I highly doubt it would be successful.'

'I have an idea~!' Kosovo yelled, raising his hand in the air, 'Have you guys ever saw the movie _The Princess and the Frog_? Or maybe even _Sleeping Beauty_?'

'What about those movies?' Denmark asked.

'Well, in those films the main characters are placed under a magic spell, and the only way to reverse the spell if they shared a kiss with another main character~.'

There was a long pause as everyone took in what Kosovo said, '...And what does that have to do with what we're trying to fix?' Elleore asked slowly, though he already had a good idea on where this was going.

'What if it's the same? I don't think the five of you can switch back unless you ki-iiiiiisss~!' The last word hung over the five Nordics like a clothes hanger. They already anticipated what Kosovo's idea was, but some of them didn't like it one bit. At least Sweden was less unsure about the idea than the others.

'Kosovo, no.' Elleore said bluntly.

'C'mon! It's worth a shot~!'

'They're just movies. Something like that doesn't work in real life.'

'Perhaps, or maybe there was some truth behind them~.'

Denmark let out a heavy sigh, 'If that's how it is, then we have no choice.' He walked over to Norway and placed two pale hands on his shoulders.

Norway fidgeted in his grasp, knowing full well what Denmark was going to do, 'Denmark what are you-? Oh god, no.' Norway struggled to break free but Denmark wouldn't let him.

'Norge, stop struggling. It'll be over faster if you stop struggling.'

'I am not kissing you.'

'I don't like this either, but it might be the only to switch back. And since you're my best pal, I'll let you have your body back first.' Before Norway could protest any further, Denmark quickly pressed his lips against the Norwegian's. This resulted in muffled cries from Norway and stunned looks from the other Nordics. Tunisia muttered something in Arabic as she covered Mabrook's eyes and looked away herself.

'Oh god.' Said Iceland as he covered his face with a cushion. This was even worse than Norway pestering him.

'This is incest.' Finland whispered. This was true, givin that in everyone's point of view, they were watching Norway kissing Iceland.

'Only if they're having sex Finland, only if they're having sex.' Faroe said nonchalantly. He was really starting to get a headache from all of this.

'Whoa, timeout. Timeout!' Kosovo said quickly, breaking up the two Nordics, 'I wasn't talking about _that_ type of kiss.'

'...You weren't?' Denmark asked after a long pause.

'No, I wasn't.'

'You could've said that before one of us did something stupid.' Elleore pointed out while Norway, in a rare moment of showing emotion, gave Denmark a good slap in the face.

'Pervertert kjeltring!' So much for being careful with his own body.

'Nice to see you're capable of emotion, Norge.' Denmark said casually as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

'I know, but I kind of got lost in the moment.' Kosovo replied.

'I am beginning to see why Serbia does not want to recognise his brother.' Said Tunisia.

'Right, so, what type of kiss were you thinking?' Elleore asked.

'You know, the usual. The prince-princess kiss~.'

'You mean, a kiss between a man and a woman?'

'That's it~!'

'How exactly is a kiss going to solve this problem?' Iceland wondered aloud as he removed the cushion. He was still a little miffed from watching himself getting kissed by his brother.

'I don't know. I just thought you guys could try it~.'

'You're a little freak. You know that, right?' Denmark remarked to Kosovo.

'I don't mean to sound negative you guys, but I don't think we'll be able to switch back in time before Greenland finds.' Finland chipped in.

'Really? Well, that's just splendid.' Faroe spat, angrily standing up. He ignored the pain that shot through him as he gripped onto the armchair for support, 'If that's going to be the case, then I hope you all have a good idea about what you're going to tell Greenland when she notices Sweden carrying around a puffin, Finland talking like Sweden, and Norway, not Denmark, having bat marks all over his body! And don't ask me for help this time because this is something I am staying completely out of.'

'Relax F.I, don't blow a gasket.' Said Denmark, 'Okay, so we'll all have to act like each other when Greenland finds us. That's somethin' we can pull off, right?' He looked to the other four Nordics for support.

They all looked at one another unsurely, and then looked at the Dane with matching disapproving looks, 'No we can't.' They said in unison. Frankly, it was more concerning Denmark himself than the others. The four Nordics knew that if there was one thing Denmark sucked at, it was staying quiet for long periods of time.

'Great support.' Denmark sighed, 'All right, we'll find some other magician who can help us get our own bodies back.'

'Impossible!' Tunisia jumped in, 'Do not forget; even though Greenland is closer to you Europeans, she is still geographically part of the Americas, so it won't take her that long to get here.'

'Tunisia's right, I think our safest bet is to call Greenland and tell her what happened to you guys. At least she'll be less likely to swear when she finds us.' Faroe stated.

'Faroe, look at us.' Denmark retorted, 'Half of the Nordic region swapped bodies. There's no way we can explain that to Greenland. We need to find something that can fix us!'

'And what are you going to find? Either we call Greenland or we don't call her at all.'

'Can't you just tell her to give us a little more time here?'

'There is a third option.' Kosovo stated in a sinister voice.

'There is?' Finland asked.

'Yes, it involves...' Cue epic pause, '..._murder_.'

There was a long pause over what he just said. The stunned silence was broken by an incredulous Icelander, 'That's your option?!'

'No~! Not really.' Kosovo admitted, 'But Denmark and Faroe both had options, I just wanted one too...or...did I?' He asked himself in the same sinister voice.

'Dude, you're not helping!' Elleore exclaimed.

'Or am I-'

'No, you're not!'

While the Nordics were busy debating about whether to tell Greenland about their predicament or not, a ringing was heard from the doorbell, 'Anguilla, can you get that, Pura Vida?' Costa Rica called from the kitchen.

The island nation went to answer the door, and took a peek through a window. He gasped and backed away when he saw who was waiting to be let in. Anguilla didn't hesitate in racing into the living room, slamming the door open and startling everyone in sight, 'We need to leave now!'

'We're kinda in the middle of a compromise here.' Said Denmark, but Anguilla ignored him.

'I'm serious! We need to get out of here!'

'Is there a problem?' Norway asked.

Anguilla glanced to the front door, 'Yes, Bonaire is outside. I swear, not even _one_ day of peace from her...'

Now everyone was alert and nervous, 'Wait, that psycho bitch followed us here?!' Denmark cried.

'Maybe, I'm not sure.' Anguilla admitted, 'The important thing right now though, is to leave.' He looked over his shoulder, 'I hope neither Cuba nor Costa are stupid enough to-'

'Oh Bonaire. What a rare visit.' They heard Costa Rica's voice.

'...Never mind.'

'Seriously, what're gonna do?!' Kosovo yelled, 'What're we gonna _do_?!'

'Who's we? She just wants Anguilla and these Northern stooges.' Tunisia pointed out.

* * *

'So, what brings you here exactly?' Cuba mused as he and Bonaire sat around the table in the kitchen. The Cuban took note of the ice bag tied around her head.

'Well, I just thought about paying a visit to my distant cousin.' Bonaire answered.

While they were talking, Denmark peeked his head out to see them, but not too far, so they wouldn't see them. Dominica stood behind him as he watched. Once he was sure that they were busy talking, he grabbed her hand and went upstairs. He ushered the other Nordics and Anguilla to follow them.

'Like I said, a visit.' Said Bonaire, 'Isn't that right, Boris?'

'M-maple.' Boris was too busy nibbling on Canada's hoodie to answer that.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

'So, Bonaire is here to hurt the Nordics and Anguilla. Is that right, Pura Vida?' Costa Rica asked Tunisia and Kosovo.

'Correct.' The Tunisian stated bluntly, 'The others are on their way. We need to stall Bonaire long enough for them to get a head start. The question is, how do we do it?'

Costa Rica cracked a smile, 'I think I know how to figure that one out.'

**And that's another chapter done. it's always a pleasure to screw Disney movies over *sarcasm*. Yeah, Faroe can be really uptight.**

**That's all for now. Remember to review.**


End file.
